Ma deuxième année de lycée
by LadyCats
Summary: Ma deuxième année est pire que la précédente (suite de La première année de lycée)
1. Septembre

Mois de Septembre.

Marinette était dans sa chambre et pleurait silencieusement,comme chaque nuit depuis maintenant deux semaines. Chaque nuit, quand son réveil sonnait, son père arrivait dans la chambre de sa fille pour la consoler. Il montait par l'échelle pour l'envelopper dans ses bras. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir dans cet état, à pleurer chaque jour. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait des photos ou des vidéos de son petit ami , ou tout ce qui lui rappelait le jeune homme,elle fondait en larmes.

-Papa, je peux venir t'aider, s'il te plaît ?

-Ma chérie, repose-toi. C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui.

-Je veux pas rester à rien faire, il faut que je m'occupe. S'il te plaît,papa, dit-elle, en larmes.

-D'accord, céda-t-il.

-Merci, papa, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tom alluma le four à pain et toutes les autres machines. Marinette,elle, était à la préparation des gâteaux. Vers sept heures, elle aida sa mère à mettre les pains, les gâteaux et viennoiseries en boutique. Sabine aussi était inquiète pour sa fille. Elle ne mangeait, ne dormait, ne souriait presque plus.

-Ma chérie, va te préparer pour la rentrée. Il ne faudrait pas que tu la loupes.

-Je suis vraiment obligée ?

-Oui, ça va peut-être te faire du bien de voir tes amis Alya et Nino. Ça fait près de deux semaines que tu ne les as pas vus.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

La jeune femme monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Elle prit des affaires au hasard, sans oublier la veste blanche de son petit ami. Elle embrassa ses parents, puis partit vers son lycée qui se situait à quelques pâtés de maisons.

Une fois arrivée devant les grilles de l'établissement, elle trouva Nino et Alya qui l'attendaient. Lorsqu'elle fut près d'eux, sa meilleure amie la prit dans ses bras.

-Marinette ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi.

-Tu te rends compte que dans deux ans, on aura fini nos études, et on rentrera dans la vraie vie ? demanda Alya, avec grand enthousiasme.

-Oui, c'est super, répondit Marinette sans la même conviction que son amie.

-Ma chérie, je crois qu'aujourd'hui il faut plus la soutenir qu'essayer de lui changer les idées comme tu voulais faire, dit Nino.

Alya regarda son amie, qui regardait toutes les voitures dans l'espoir qu'Adrien arriverait devant elle, avec un grand sourire et en disant « surprise ! ». La jeune femme métisse se dirigea vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je suis désolée, Marinette, je voulais juste te changer les idées.

-C'est pas grave, Alya. Il me manque tellement, si tu savais… Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui, pas un message, pas un appel, rien de rien. Sur tous les réseaux sociaux où il était inscrit, son profil a été supprimé, et son numéro n'est plus attribué, pleura-t-elle.

Alya la tourna vers elle pour qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras. À ce moment-là, la limousine de Chloé arriva devant les portes du lycée. Nino s'avança près des filles pour les prévenir.

-Les filles, la peste blonde arrive.

Marinette se retira de l'étreinte de son amie, puis sécha ses larmes. La blonde passa devant eux sans les regarder, ni dire quoi de ce soit. Ils étaient tous étonnés qu'elle ne dise rien, alors qu'elle avait l'occasion de se moquer de la jeune Chinoise.

La cloche sonna.

-Bon, si on allait en cours, les filles ?

-Oui, je te suis, dit Alya en prenant la main de son petit ami.

Marinette les suivit elle aussi . Elle regarda une dernière fois la route, puis entra dans le lycée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de première. Personne n'était encore rentré, sauf un garçon qui était assis au fond de la classe, les pieds sur la table.

Il devait avoir près de vingt ans. Il était châtain clair, avec les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, un peu comme Tom Beck dans _A_ _lerte_ _C_ _obra_ , le teint bronzé, les épaules carrées. Sa silhouette était sportive, la mâchoire carrée avec une barbe mal rasée de deux ou trois jours. Ses yeux étaient marron clair, et il avait un piercing à l'arcade gauche. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'un magazine. Il portait une chemise en jean avec un t-shirt blanc en-dessous qui moulait son corps, ainsi qu' un jeans et des baskets.

-Yann Afnel, je vous prie de ne pas mettre vos pieds sur la table, dit sévèrement Mme Charnel en arrivant dans la classe.

C'était une dame de taille moyenne avec une silhouette avec quelques petites formes, car elle était enceinte. Elle était blond avec des reflets roux au soleil. Elle avait à peu près la trentaine. Ses yeux étaient marron, son visage fin, et ses cheveux ondulés. Elle portait une chemise ample pour qu'on ne voie pas son ventre légèrement arrondi,et un jean.

-Désolé, madame, dit Yann d'une voix rauque.

Marinette s'assit à la place qui était normalement destinée à son chat noir, et Alix se mit aussitôt à côté d'elle.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je me mette ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Marinette sans la regarder.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, t'en fais pas, je suis juste fatiguée. Je dors pas beaucoup en ce moment.

-Si tu as besoin, je suis là. Je sais qu'on se parle pas beaucoup, mais on sait jamais.

-Merci, dit-elle en laissant échapper une petite larme.

Une fois que tous les lycéens et lycéennes furent assis à leur place, la prof put commencer le cours. La jeune Chinoise n'était pas du tout concentrée sur le cours d'histoire. Elle tenait sa tête avec sa main gauche et dessinait des chats et des cœurs brisés sur une feuille.

-Marinette ?

-Hein ?

-Je répète ma question, Au lendemain de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, les principales forces politiques sont… ?

-Les communistes et les socialistes, dit-elle.

-Non, ce sont les gaullistes et les communistes. Soyez plus attentive à mon cours, sinon je vous donne un devoir.

-Oui, madame.

Marinette se tourna discrètement , car elle sentait un regard fixé sur elle avec insistance. Elle vit Yann qui la regardait avec un sourire au coin. Il la salua avec un hochement de tête. La jeune femme lui répondit sans sourire.

-Hé, toi, fit-il en donnant un coup de coude à Kim. C'est qui la Chinoise ?

-C'est Marinette.

-Elle est magnifique, commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oui,mais elle est déjà prise.

-Ho, tu es son mec ? demanda Yann en le regardant pour la première fois

-Non, mais son petit copain est parti aux USA car il avait un contrat de modèle là-bas.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle est triste, alors. Peut-être qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien, suggéra-t-il en la regardant à nouveau.

-Je te le déconseille fortement.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux te la faire ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais elle va te repousser à chaque fois que tu essaieras.

-Je vais me rapprocher d'elle petit à petit. J'aime pas qu'une fille me dise non, j'insiste et je finis toujours par l'avoir, même si son petit ami est mannequin.

-Bon courage, car elle est butée.

-Au fait, tu as une petite amie ?

-J'aimerais, répondit Kim en regardant la jeune femme assise juste à côté de Marinette.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Yann continua à regarder discrètement la jeune femme brune. Il voulait l'avoir et il l'aurait, par tous les moyens possibles. La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Marinette rangea ses affaires, puis suivit le couple de métisses. Yann mit ses affaires dans son sac vite fait avant de la perdre de vue. Il courait dans le couloirs quand il la vit près de son casier. Il s'approcha alors d'elle.

-Salut, dit-il près de son oreille.

-Bonjour, au revoir, répondit-elle en partant vers Alya.

-Hé, attends ! On pourrait faire connaissance ?

-J'ai pas envie. Salut.

Yann resta planté là, au milieu du couloir, et la regarda partir avec ses deux amis. Il pouvait entendre le rire de Kim et d'autres élèves dans la classe.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Yann avait essayé maintes fois de lancer la conversation avec Marinette, mais elle l'avait totalement ignoré à chaque fois. Il remarqua qu'elle portait des colliers et qu'elle les serrait dans sa main gauche de temps en temps.

-Qui t'a offert ces colliers ?

-Quelqu'un. Désolée, je dois partir, à demain.

-D'accord, à demain.

Alya attendait Marinette devant les portes du lycée. Une fois qu'elle l'eut rejointe, les deux filles sortirent du bâtiment.

-T'as vu, Chat Noir n'est plus là depuis plus de deux semaines. La pauvre Ladybug, ça doit être difficile pour elle de se battre seule, tu crois pas ? demanda Alya en lisant son journal. Où tu crois qu'il est ?

-Je sais pas, mentit Marinette.

-Peut être qu'il s'est fait capturer par le Papillon ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle pleurait l'autre soir…

-Je sais pas, répéta-t-elle en se retenant de pleurer mais sa voix se brisa.

-Marinette, arrête de pleurer.

-Comme je pourrais, il est à plus de 5000 km ! Comment tu réagirais si Nino était parti à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique !?

-C'est vrai, je suis désolée Mari.

-C'est rien… Je vais rentrer, ça te dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout, repose-toi. Tu en as besoin.

Alya la prit dans ses bras en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Je suis là, Marinette, d'accord ? Je serai toujours là pour toi.

-Merci, Alya.

 **New-York 8h**

Adrien était dans son lit avec un plateau de fromage que Plagg dégustait, ou plutôt engloutissait sans le savourer comme il le faisait avec les camemberts de Paris. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas le fromage d'ici. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Adrien essayait par tous les moyens de joindre Marinette, mais malheureusement son père avait coupé sa ligne téléphonique, ainsi que tous les réseaux sociaux et sa boîte mail.

-Plagg, tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

-J'en suis sûr, gamin, elle est forte, ne t'en fais pas.

-Elle me manque, dit-il en pleurant.

Plagg laissa son fromage de côté pour rejoindre Adrien qui avait la tête dans ses oreillers pour étouffer un cri. Une fois près de lui, il lui caressa les cheveux comme le faisait Marinette, quand il était en colère contre son père. Après quelques minutes, Adrien réussit à se calmer.

-Adrien, je crois que j'ai une petite idée pour que tu aies de ses nouvelles.

-Comment ? demanda le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

-Va sur le ladyblog, laisse un message privé à Alya et laisse un message public pour Marinette.

Adrien cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps d'assimiler l'idée que son compagnon lui avait donnée.

-Plagg, tu es un génie !

-Je sais. Allez, maintenant, va sur l'ordinateur.

-J'espère seulement que mon père n'a pas mis un logiciel espion qui supprimera le site ensuite.

Le jeune homme prit son ordinateur portable, puis le posa sur ses cuisses. Il l'alluma, tapa son mot de passe et alla sur le blog d'Alya. Il tapa un message privé à son amie.

 _Alya, c'est Adrien, dis à Marinette de regarder ton site dans cinq minutes._

Une fois le message envoyé,il commença à taper un commentaire sur l'une des vidéos de Ladybug en pleine action.

 _Bonjour, ma princesse, je te laisse ce petit commentaire pour te dire que je t'aime et que tu me manques. Adrien._

Il envoya le message, qui était maintenant sur le site. La page s'actualisa pour l'afficher.

Le site avait été bloqué.

-Non !

Adrien se leva, sortit de sa chambre, furieux, et alla droit dans le bureau de son père. Nathalie, en le voyant en colère, essaya de l'empêcher d'entrer car son père était en pleine conversation avec de nouveaux clients qui se trouvaient à Paris.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça !?

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vous dis à dans deux jours à Paris, dit son père au téléphone avant de raccrocher. Je l'ai fait pour ton bien.

-Comment ça, pour mon bien !?

-Car elle n'est pas digne de notre famille.

-Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce que maman faisait avant de te rencontrer !?

Son père ne dit rien.

\- Je vais te le dire, moi : elle chantait au Moulin Rouge quand tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, et même si ton père ne l'approuvait pas et ne l'a jamais aimée, tu es resté avec elle car tu l'aimais ! Tu lui as appris comment se comporter et après elle n'a plus été la même… Tu lui as enlevé tout ce qui était bon en elle, et tu as fait pareil avec moi en m'emmenant ici, loin de Marinette ! En fait Nino avait raison, tu veux bousiller ma vie… finit-il, en larmes.

-Comment tu as su tout cela ?

-Maman m'a tout dit ! S'il te plaît, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça à moi aussi !?

-Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour ne pas que tu finisses comme moi, dit-il calmement, ce qui choqua Adrien.

-Je ne serai jamais comme toi, je suis comme maman. Je ne regarde pas les gens pour leur classe sociale.

-Je ne faisais pas allusion à cela. Maintenant, va dans dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il en laissant couler une larme.

Son père sortit de son bureau, en laissant son fils seul dans la pièce avec sûrement plein de questions à lui poser. Après quelques minutes, Adrien était dans le salon, avec Nathalie qui lui donnait des cours à domicile.

L'assistante regardait le jeune homme qui n'était pas du tout concentré. Elle savait que Paris lui manquait, tout comme ses amis, et sa petite amie qu'elle trouvait plutôt aimable et qui était d'un grand soutien pour Adrien.

-Adrien ?

-Oui, Nathalie ? dit-il sans la regarder.

-Si vous voulez, on peut reprendre plus tard ?

-Non, c'est bon, je vais me concentrer.

-Bien.

La journée touchait maintenant à sa fin. Adrien était tout seul dans la salle à manger, car son père était toujours dans son bureau. Toute la journée il s'était demandé ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « ne pas devenir comme lui ». Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher ? S'il ne parlait pas de la classe sociale, qu'est-ce que c'était, alors ? Il savait que son père lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Telle était la question.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Adrien ? lui demanda Plagg.

-Tu crois que mon père me cache quelque chose ?

-Je sais pas, mais j'aime les secrets.

-Hum, tu veux m'aider à le découvrir dans ce cas ?

-Bien sûr !

-Je t'adore comme chat.

-Moi, je t'adore comme gamin.

-Plagg, j'ai jamais essayé, mais tu crois que si je me transforme et que je l'appelle ça peut marcher ?

-Je suis désolé, mais non, la coccinelle et le chat doivent être proches l'un de l'autre.

-Ouais...

Le jeune homme était à sa fenêtre à regarder passer les voitures, les gens dans la rue. Il regarda le ciel pour voir la pleine lune qui ne brillait pas autant qu'à Paris. Il se demanda si sa petite amie faisait la même chose en ce moment. Si elle avait vu le message qu'il avait laissé. Mais surtout, si elle n'était pas blessée.

-Tu sais que les camemberts d'ici son très mauvais ? Rien ne vaut ceux de France.

Adrien sourit , pour la première fois depuis son départ.

-Tu sais, je vais finir par me dire que tu vas te marier avec un fromage un jour.

-Non, je ne suis pas fou à ce point, et je suis marié à Tikki. Mais une fois j'ai rêvé de cela, et il avait la voix de Tikki. C'était très étrange, surtout de te voir en prêtre, ce qui te va super bien. Il faudrait que tu parles à ton père de te déguiser en prêtre pour ta prochaine séance photo, ou que tu envisages un changement de carrière.

-Là, tu rêves ! Je vais pas me mettre curé juste parce que ça me va bien, non. Je m'imagine plutôt cuistot.

-Tu sais à peine cuire des pâtes et des steaks hachés.

-Hum, je peux apprendre ?

-Combien de fois Marinette a essayé de t'apprendre ?

-Trop de fois pour que je m'en souvienne.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait. En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'apprendre, tu es trop nul.

-Tu sais que des fois tu me fends le cœur, dit-il en riant.

-Toi, tu es désespérant.

Adrien rit de bon cœur, grâce à son Kwami. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Adrien se coucha dans son lit, avec Plagg près de lui, dans une boite de camembert de Paris. Il disait que ça lui enlevait le mauvais goût de celui de New-York. Un jour, Adrien demanderait à son père de lui ramener un fromage de Paris.

-Je te remercie pour tout, Plagg.

Adrien ne trouvait pas le sommeil,comme à chaque fois. Comme à chaque fois, il regardait des vidéos et des photos de sa petite amie, et comme à chaque fois, les larmes étaient là, à rouler sur ses joues. Tous les jours, c'était la même chose, les journées se ressemblaient, et pour arranger le tout son père lui faisait suivre un régime encore plus strict. A cause de cela, il avait perdu près de cinq kilos et tous les muscles qu'il avait gagnés en tant que Chat Noir.

-Je tiendrai ma promesse, ma lady. Quand je reviendrai, je te demanderai en mariage, c'est juré.

Il embrassa son téléphone. Plagg disait que c'était une chose incroyablement débile, mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Il en avait besoin, même s'il ne pouvait pas sentir ses lèvres. Il avait un dossier spécial pour d'autres besoins, mais il trouvait cela plus répugnant, il préférait sentir sa chaleur autour de lui plutôt que sa main.

-Je t'aime, ma lady.

Le père d'Adrien, qui se trouvait derrière sa porte, avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il était triste pour son fils, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire courir ce risque. Il préférait le laisser croire qu'il était sans cœur, mais il voulait sauver son fils coûte que coûte.

-Je suis vraiment, désolé, Adrien. Je l'ai fait pour ton bien.

Il referma la porte, puis partit dans sa chambre à coucher.

 **Paris 23h**

Marinette était dans son lit à regarder la trappe qui menait à son balcon quand son portable vibra. C'était un message d'Alya.

A: _Salut Marinette, il y a une surprise pour toi sur le ladyblog, sur la dernière vidéo de Ladybug. Désolée de pas te l'avoir dit avant, mais j'ai eu un petit souci avec le site._

La jeune femme navigua sur internet avec son portable et se rendit sur le site web de son amie. C'est alors qu'elle vit un commentaire, avec un surnom qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle cliqua sur _répondre au commentaire_.

 _Je t'aime et tu me manques aussi, mon minou._

Tikki regarda Marinette.

-Marinette, ça ne va pas ?

-C'est Adrien, il m'a laissé un message sur le blog d'Alya.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ?

-Qu'il m'aime et que je lui manque.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi.

Elle vola contre sa joue, pour lui donner un câlin et un baiser également. Après cela, Marinette et Tikki passèrent pratiquement toute la nuit à discuter toutes les deux. Vers quatre heures du matin, la jeune femme se leva pour rejoindre son père dans le fournil et lui parler du message qu'elle avait reçu.

-Je suis content pour toi, dit-il en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente. J'ai eu de ses nouvelles ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant presque de joie.

Son père avait un grand sourire en voyant sa fille heureuse, pour la première fois depuis le départ de son petit ami. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, donc il profitait de ce petit moment. Marinette répéta également à sa mère le message d'Adrien. Elle était à peine levée que sa fille lui sauta dessus en lui disant ce que son petit ami lui avait dit.

Une heure plus tard, au lycée, Marinette sauta dans les bras d'Alya. Yann, qui avait vu toute la scène, se dirigea vers les filles.

-Salut, Marinette. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, très bien. Mon petit ami m'a envoyé un message, expliqua-t-elle en insistant sur _petit ami._ (

-Je suis content pour toi, répondit-il alors en se forçant à sourire.

Nino arriva derrière sa petite amie et embrassa son cou. Il regarda étrangement le nouvel arrivant qui avait pris la place de son meilleur ami. Yann, lui, partit à l'intérieur du lycée. Le jeune homme suivit le nouveau du regard. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux filles.

-Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ? demanda Alya.

-Je lui fais pas confiance. Je suis sûr qu'il veut sortir avec Marinette, Kim m'en a vaguement parlé hier soir.

-Je sors avec Adrien et maintenant il sait que j'ai un petit ami, donc il va laisser tomber.

-Sauf que lui, il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non, et il a toujours ce qu'il veut, dit Nino.

-Je ferai attention, c'est promis.

Pendant le déjeuner, Yann s'approcha du groupe d'Alya, de Marinette et de Nino. Il s'installa près de la jeune Chinoise sans lui en demander la permission, ce qui eut le don d'énerver tout le groupe.

-Excuse-moi, mais on ne t'a pas invité, dit calmement Marinette.

-Je ne peux résister à l'envie de m'asseoir à côté d'une fille aussi belle que toi, dit-il.

-Hé bien va ailleurs, car je ne suis pas intéressée par toi, désolée, lança-t-elle en détournant son regard de lui.

-Très bien, mais je t'aurai un jour ou l'autre, de gré ou de force.

-Tu peux toujours courir.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Yann prit son plateau, puis sortit de table. Marinette bouillonnait à l'intérieur, tout comme Nino. Il avait fait une promesse à son meilleur ami, celle de protéger sa princesse comme si c'était la sienne. Là, il avait une cible en vue, et il ferait tout pour éloigner ce type de Marinette.

-S'il te touche, tu me le dis, j'irai le voir personnellement.

-Nino, arrête, je sais me défendre toute seule, dit Marinette.

-Je sais, mais j'ai fait une promesse.

-Je sais et je ne veux pas que tu la rompes, mais je suis assez grande pour le repousser si ça va trop loin.

-Et puis je suis toujours collée à elle, donc ça ira, intervint Alya.

-Hum, ouais, répondit Nino sans grande conviction.

La journée se passa tranquillement, sans que Yann ne vienne parler à la jeune Chinoise. A la fin des cours, Kim était dehors, en train de parler avec Max. Le groupe s'approcha d'eux, accompagné d'Alix. Le jeune homme à la mèche blonde ne dit plus rien en la présence de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, et il rougit même un peu quand elle lui dit au revoir.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Alya.

-Rien du tout, dit Kim en rougissant de plus belle.

-Arrête, tu as rougi.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle, dit à la hâte Marinette. C'est trop mignon, il faut que tu lui dises.

-Non, je lui dirai pas !

-Tu vas le regretter si tu ne lui dis rien et et que tu passes à côté de quelque chose, dit Marinette.

-Je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas envie que ça fasse comme avec Chloé.

-Alix n'est pas comme ça, intervint Nino.

-Oui, et il y a une plus grande probabilité qu'elle soit elle aussi amoureuse de toi, ajouta Max.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda Kim.

-Hé bien, avec les défis qu'elle t'a lancés tout l'été, ainsi que le baiser que vous avez partagé en boite de nuit il y a trois semaines, il y a sûrement des chances, dit Max

-Pour le baiser, on était bourrés, protesta-t-il.

-Oui, mais quand on est en état d'ébriété on dit souvent la vérité, dit Marinette en se rappelant sa première soirée d'il y a un an.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, crièrent tous les autres.

Après l'avoir convaincu de le lui dire, ils commencèrent tous à chercher une solution pour qu'il puisse le faire sans que ce soit romantique, car Alix était un peu le garçon manqué de la classe, donc elle n'aimait pas trop tout ce qui était du genre guimauve. Une fois la solution trouvée, il ne restait plus qu'à la mettre en place.


	2. Octobre

Mois d'octobre.

 **Paris 8h**

-Ma chérie ? dit le maire.

-Oui, papa ?

-Viens, je dois te présenter ton nouveau chauffeur.

-J'espère qu'il sera plus compétent que l'autre qui n'était bon à rien et qui ne savait même pas où était le lycée.

La jeune femme suivit son père vers le hall de la mairie. Une fois arrivée, elle vit un jeune homme d'à peu près vingt ans. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Il avait les cheveux noirs, le teint mat, les yeux noirs, et un corps svelte. Il avait également un tatouage tribal de couleur noire dans son cou, du côté gauche.

La jeune femme resta figée pendant un moment, puis avança vers lui. Son nouveau chauffeur lui lança un sourire aussi charmeur que possible.

-Bien, j'espère que vous connaissez le lycée.

-Je connais Paris comme ma poche.

-Bien, emmenez-moi, alors.

-Non.

-Pardon ? Vous êtes mon chauffeur vous devez m'emmener là-bas, c'est votre job !

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas votre chien. Si vous voulez que je vous conduise au lycée, vous devez me dire s'il vous plaît, et ce sera pareil pour chaque endroit. Sinon, vous rentrerez à pied.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée, tout comme Monsieur le Maire. Chloé était rouge de colère. Elle ne voulait pas céder, car personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça avant. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus aller au lycée à pied, donc elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser son nouveau chauffeur l'emporter.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me conduire au lycée, s'il vous plaît ?

-Avec plaisir.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture, il y eut un silence gênant. Le chauffeur, en remarquant que la fille de son employeur ne se décidait pas à parler, il lança lui-même la conversation.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Marc, et vous ?

-Chloé.

-C'est un très beau prénom.

-Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Marc se gara devant les grilles du lycée. Sabrina ouvrit la portière à Chloé ,comme chaque matin.

-Je vous attends ici à dix-sept heures.

-Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu.

-Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît venir me chercher ici, à cet endroit même, à dix-sept heures ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci.

Avant que Sabrina ne referme la portière de la voiture, Chloé la referma violemment elle-même. Marc, lui, rit doucement en voyant que pour une fois elle n'avait pas le dessus sur quelqu'un. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle. Ils chuchotaient des choses sur elle, sûrement, car ils avaient vu toute la scène se dérouler devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?! dit-elle.

-Ho rien, mais on dirait que tu as trouvé plus fort que toi, rit Alya.

-La ferme, s'énerva Chloé en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Bon, retournons à toi, Kim. Ça fait un mois qu'on travaille sur le projet Alix et aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, tu vas enfin lui dire que tu l'aimes, dit Alya.

-Ouais, mais si elle dit non, comment je vais faire ? Et si je redeviens une marionnette du Papillon ?

-Ça n'arrivera pas, car je suis sûre qu'elle va dire qu'elle t'aime aussi, dit Marinette.

-Tu as dit la même chose quand on était en troisième pour Chloé, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je savais pas que c'était elle, se justifia-t-elle.

-Chut, la voilà, dit soudain Nino.

Alix se dirigea vers le groupe pour saluer ses amis Kim rougit aussitôt en voyant la jeune femme venir à leur rencontre. Elle remarqua aussitôt que le jeune homme avait les joues en feu.

-Ça va pas, Kim ? demanda-t-elle.

-Si, très bien, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il partit à l'intérieur du lycée. Alix le regarda avec des gros yeux : jamais il ne l'avait fuie comme cela.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-elle à Max.

-Ho rien, il a dû se lever du mauvais pied, répondit-il.

-Hum, bon… Toujours ok pour ce soir ?

-Oui, répondit le groupe.

-Ok, alors on se rejoint au Trocadéro, passez le message à Kim pour moi.

-Pas de souci, dit Marinette.

La cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours. Avant de rentrer dans la classe, Marinette se fit attraper par les épaules, tirer en arrière avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de crier, et plaquer contre des casiers. Face à elle se tenait rien ni personne d'autre que Yann. Il était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il avait ses deux bras contre les casiers de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Yann, laisse-moi partir, on doit aller en cours, fit-elle en le repoussant.

-Non… À part si tu me donnes un baiser, répondit-il en s'approchant encore plus d'elle.

-Tu peux toujours rêver !

-Lâche-la !

Yann se tourna vers la voix qui venait de derrière lui. C'était Kim. Le jeune homme libéra Marinette, qui courut presque jusque dans la classe. Yann la suivit, sous le regard bienveillant de Kim. Alix essaya ensuite de calmer Marinette, qui était prête à éclater.

-Calme-toi, Marinette, la rassura-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, car elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. Le professeur de maths entra dans la classe, salua les élèves et commença son cours. Pendant tout le cours, Marinette put sentir le regard insistant de Yann sur elle. Elle lutta contre elle-même pour ne pas le regarder, pour faire comme si de rien était.

Au même moment, à Paris, un homme dans la quarantaine était dans un lycée. Il avait été invité au cours de français pour présenter son livre, intitulé « Le Rêveur ». Pendant la présentation, certains jeunes s'étaient moqués de son livre. Un papillon infecté vola vers lui, pour se poser finalement sur un collier attrapeur de rêves. Une fois l'akuma posé, le Papillon put communiquer avec sa nouvelle marionnette.

-Le Rêveur, je suis le Papillon. Je te donne le pouvoir d'emprisonner les personnes dans leurs rêves et de te venger de tous ceux qui se sont moqués de toi, mais tu dois me donner les miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir en échange.

-Je vous les apporte tout de suite, Papillon.

Le papillon le transforma. Il avait les cheveux blancs, son costume était violet avec un croissant de lune sur le torse, et il avait également un bâton d'au moins un mètre de long.

Dans la classe de Marinette, les élèves purent entendre des cris. Tous restèrent figés. Ils savaient que le Papillon avait attaqué à nouveau. Après un mois d'absence, il était de retour, pour le plus grand malheur de la coccinelle. Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe en se dispersant. Yann, qui vit Marinette partir dans la direction opposée à la sortie, décida de la suivre. Il la vit entrer dans une classe et regarder de tous les côtés.

-Tikki, transforme-moi !

Yann, qui ne loupa pas la scène, avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Son plan se mettait en marche petit à petit : enfin, il allait l'avoir. Il la vit partir par une des fenêtres.

-Je vais enfin t'avoir, Marinette.

Ladybug sautait sur les toits de la capitale pour retrouver la personne que le Papillon avait prise pour cible. Pour la première fois, elle ne se sentait pas capable de le faire. Sans lui, elle n'y arriverait pas. Une fois qu'elle vit la personne akumatisée, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et partit au combat.

-Ladybug, te voilà enfin ! Mais où est Chat Noir ?

-Il est pas ici, en tout cas.

-Il le sera très bientôt.

-Ma lady...

-Chat...

Elle tourna sa tête sur la gauche, pour voir Chat Noir debout à ses côtés. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il aurait dû être à New-York et non à Paris. S'il avait été ici, il serait sûrement venu la voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, ma Lady.

-Tu n'es pas ici, c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? demanda-t-il en touchant son visage. Je suis bien réel, tu peux me sentir, non ?

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi.

Le chat enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la coccinelle. Marinette remarqua alors qu'elle ne sentait pas le souffle chaud de son petit ami contre sa peau, ni son parfum. Elle se retira doucement de son étreinte. La jeune femme regarda son visage plus attentivement : tout était exactement comme lui, trait pour trait, sauf son expression. Son chat avait les yeux pétillants, son sourire était véridique. Alors que celui-ci était sans expression.

-Tu n'es pas Chat. Tu n'es qu'un rêve, un mirage.

Le chat disparut alors, pour laisser place au Rêveur. Il était près de ses boucles d'oreilles. La coccinelle sauta loin de lui en jetant son yo-yo sur l'un des toits les plus proches.

-Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir si facilement ?

-Car tu rêves de ce moment, jolie coccinelle.

-Donc c'est cela ton pouvoir, donner vie aux rêves.

-Exactement, mais je peux aussi réaliser tes pires cauchemars.

-Ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

-Tu crois cela ?

Soudain, tout devint noir. Marinette n'entendit plus que des hurlements familiers. Elle avança doucement en se répétant à elle-même que ce n'était pas vrai. Une petite lumière blanche fit son apparition, lui montrant Alya et Nino attachés à une chaise. Ils étaient en sang. Elle pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient dans un état critique, car Nino ne respirait presque plus.

-Ladybug, sauve-nous, dit faiblement Alya.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu fais partie de mon cauchemar.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois vraiment que je joue la comédie ?

-Tu n'es pas Alya !

La jeune femme en costume rouge était à genoux, en larmes. Soudain, elle entendit un murmure.

-Donne-moi ton miraculous et le cauchemar s'arrêtera.

-Certainement pas, Chat ne voudrait pas que je sois si faible que ça.

-Ton Chat t'a abandonnée.

-Non, il est toujours là.

La jeune femme se releva, déterminée à en finir avec cet akuma de malheur. Maintenant, la question était de savoir comment faire pour voir où se cachait ce marchand de sable. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais dans le noir complet et sans la vision nocturne de son chat, c'était impossible de se repérer. La coccinelle se figea en entendant des pas près d'elle. L'héroïne s'arrêta alors en écoutant attentivement le bruit qui se rapprochait d'elle.

-Je te tiens !

Le noir disparut. Elle tenait la nouvelle victime du Papillon.

-Comment un chat comme lui a-t-il pu t'abandonner ?

-Il ne m'a pas abandonnée !

-Certes, mais ton pire cauchemar me dit que si.

-C'est qu'un mauvais rêve, il ne se réalisera pas.

-Je peux te le faire vivre.

Elle avait maintenant Chat Noir en face d'elle.

-Je dois t'abandonner, ma lady, je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour toi. Je ne l'ai jamais été, d'ailleurs.

-Tu n'es pas réel, tu ne dirais pas ça !

-Pourquoi je ne serais pas réel ?

-Car Chat Noir n'est pas comme ça, il ne me laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Le rêveur saisit le poignet de la coccinelle, pour la lancer quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, incapable de se relever.

-Alors Ladybug, on abandonne, comme Chat qui n'a pas fait son apparition ?

Elle se mit debout avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle devait le faire, pour lui. Il n'aurait pas voulu la voir abandonner.

-Non, je ne vais pas abandonner, Paris compte sur moi.

Elle courut vers le Rêveur à toute vitesse. Sur son visage, le super-vilain pouvait voir de la rage. Le Rêveur courut également vers l'héroïne de la capitale. Ladybug lança son yo-yo autour de lui.

-Je te tiens, fit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Elle attrapa son collier pour le détruire et libérer le papillon infecté. Elle purifia le papillon, puis elle remarqua que pour une fois elle n'avait pas eu besoin de son lucky charm. L'homme redevint un civil comme tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Vous avez été victime du Papillon, dit Marinette en se mettant à genoux en face de lui.

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait du mal...

-Non, ne vous en faites pas.

Marinette retourna dans la classe qui était toujours vide. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la verrait se dé-transformer. Tikki se posa dans ses mains. Elle vit la jeune femme en larmes. La Kwami vola jusqu'à elle pour lui faire face.

-Marinette, ne pleure pas.

-J'ai tellement cru que c'était vrai… J'ai cru que c'était lui, à un moment.

-Je sais, j'ai senti que tu commençais à y croire. C'est une chance qu'il n'ait pas eu tes boucles d'oreilles.

-Oui… Bon, si on rentrait pour se préparer pour ce soir ?

Marinette sortit de l'école, pour rejoindre la boulangerie.

Le soir venu, elle rejoignit ses amis sur la place du Trocadéro. C'était leur point de rendez-vous, pour qu'ils aillent tous au nouveau bar qui venait d'ouvrir. Alya, Marinette et Nino virent au loin Kim et Alix qui parlaient tranquillement.

-Tu crois qu'il lui a dit ? demanda Marinette.

-Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller les voir, proposa Nino.

Les trois amis s'approchèrent donc d'eux.

-Salut, vous deux, dit Alya.

-Salut, dit Alix. Alors comme ça, vous avez organisé un plan pour nous mettre ensemble ?

-C'est Max qui a tout fait, intervint Marinette.

-Vous savez, il avait pas besoin de faire tout ça, du genre « on m'a lancé un pari et je dois t'embrasser ».

Le groupe de trois personnes rougit de honte.

-Vous êtes ensemble, alors ? en conclut Alya.

-Oui ! dit Kim en embrassant Alix.

Le reste de leurs amis arrivèrent ensuite tranquillement, avec Yann qui les accompagnait, pour le plus grand malheur de tous. Au moment de partir, Yann retint Marinette. Le groupe partit plus loin sans remarquer les deux autres restés à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux que tu sortes avec moi.

-Je t'ai dit non !

-Très bien, alors tout le monde saura que tu es Lady...

Marinette plaqua ses mains sur la bouche du jeune homme, paniquée. Comment il le savait ? Comment était-il au courant de sa double vie, alors qu'elle n'avait vu personne la dernière fois qu'elle s'était transformée ? Quand elle retira ses mains, Marinette vit un sourire méchant sur le visage de Yann.

-Ok, je vais sortir avec toi, à une seule condition.

-Pas de condition, sinon je révèle tout. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, princesse.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ni ma Lady.

-Très bien, mon amour.

Puis il l'embrassa. Marinette ne répondit pas à son baiser. Elle se sentait sale, et surtout, elle trompait Adrien. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Yann enleva ses lèvres de sur les siennes.

-Tout est parfait, maintenant.

Puis il partit. Marinette revint vers ses amis, en larmes. Alya s'avança vers elle.

-Marinette, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Rien, je t'assure, tout va bien, répondit-elle en sanglotant.

-Tu mens très mal.

Marinette lui raconta vaguement l'histoire, sans lui dire qu'elle était Ladybug. Elle avait inventé qu'il l'avait vue en train d'essayer de rentrer dans le manoir Agreste car elle y avait vu de la lumière, et voulait savoir si Adrien ou son père était là pour avoir des nouvelles de son petit ami. Tous entendirent l'histoire de la jeune fille.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse comme chantage, pourquoi tu as accepté ? demanda Alix.

-J'avais pas le choix ! Imagine qu'il me dénonce à la police, qu'il prévienne le père d'Adrien et qu'il ne puisse plus revenir ici...

-Mais tu vas pas sortir avec lui !

-J'ai pas le choix... pleura-t-elle.

-Bon, on va t''aider, c'est promis, dit Nino. On va t'aider à te sortir de ce pétrin.

-Ouais, c'est promis, dit Kim.

-Merci.

Alya mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Une fois arrivée au bar, Marinette prit une bière fraise. Elle avait vraiment besoin pour une fois de prendre une cuite, pour oublier tous ses soucis. Comment elle allait faire demain ? Elle devrait embrasser Yann, il lui prendrait la main, il la suivrait partout. Chloé, elle, allait sans doute prévenir Adrien qu'elle sortait avec un autre.

-Alya, comment on va faire avec Chloé si elle prévient Adrien ?!

-On va régler ce problème, d'accord, mais je pense qu'il faudra lui dire toute l'histoire.

-Elle ne dira pas la vérité à Adrien. Elle le veut et là, elle a une occasion en or de briser notre couple…

 **New-York. 23H**

Adrien était dans le bureau de son père. La dernière fois, il l'avait vu écrire dans un carnet qu'il avait rangé aussitôt dans un des ses tiroirs. Il avait attendu que tous les employés dorment pour commencer son investigation.

-Où est-ce qu'il est, ce foutu carnet ?

-Pourquoi c'est si important ? Alors que là, je pourrais dormir tranquillement et rêver de mes fromages…

-Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose et que toutes les réponses que je cherche seront dedans, alors si tu pouvais m'aider, ce serait gentil de ta part.

-Certainement pas.

-Si tu m'aides, tu pourras dormir plus vite et retourner rêver de ton fromage.

-Ok, je t'aide, mais à la condition d'avoir du fromage.

-Promis.

-Bon, comment est-il, ce carnet ?

-Il a un protège cahier en cuir avec le logo Agreste.

-Ok, c'est parti.

Plagg vola vers le coffre pour l'ouvrir juste après. Adrien s'aida de la lumière de son portable pour fouiller dedans.

-Le voilà, sourit le jeune homme. Il en a plusieurs.

-Prends-les tous, proposa Plagg.

-Tu as raison.

-Bon, maintenant, mon fromage.

Adrien se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un portion de camembert pour Plagg. Une fois qu'il la lui eut donnée, il revint dans sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il ferma sa porte, puis s'installa dans son lit sous les couvertures. Il ouvrit le premier carnet de son père.

 _Jour 1_

 _Mon premier sans toi, mon amour. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu me manques, à moi ainsi qu'à Adrien. J'aurais dû attendre, ce jour-là. Tu m'avais prévenu, mais comme toujours, je ne t'ai pas écoutée. Je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai fait. À cause de moi, tu n'es plus là et Adrien n'a plus de mère._

Adrien continua à lire les pages où son père regrettait son erreur. Il sauta plusieurs pages et journaux qui voulaient dire plus ou moins la même chose que le premier jour.

 _Jour 875._

 _J'ai peur pour notre fils. J'ai peur qu'il devienne comme moi après ton accident. Je dois l'éloigner de cette fille, je dois l'emmener loin d'elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre comme je souffre en ce moment. Je sais qu'au début ce sera dur et qu'il va me détester, mais je le fais pour son bien._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire quand il écrit qu'il veut pas que je devienne comme lui » ?

-Continue, peut-être qu'il te le dira.

 _Jour 900_

 _J'ai fait du mal à mon fils en l'emmenant à New-York en prétextant qu'il avait un contrat alors que ce n'était pas le cas, mais je l'ai sauvé d'une mort certaine. Je ne veux pas que mon fils meure car je ne pourrais plus te faire revenir, mais si cela était arrivé je l'aurais choisi lui plutôt que toi car il est beaucoup plus important à mes yeux que toi. Mais quand je le vois les yeux rougis, les larmes encore sur ses joues car je l'ai séparé d'elle, je ne peux que me sentir coupable de son malheur. D'ailleurs, je le suis depuis ta mort._

-Adrien, qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

-Il a fait exprès de m'emmener loin d'elle. Mon contrat à New-York était faux, il m'a menti ! Nino avait raison, il ne veut pas mon bonheur, il me sépare de tous ceux que j'aime ! Il dit que je suis plus important que ma mère, mais c'est que des conneries !

-Je suis désolé, Adrien.

-Plagg, elle me manque, sa voix me manque, son odeur aussi… Tout me manque d'elle.

-Adrien, tu vas la revoir. Ça prendra du temps, certes, mais dis-toi que dans un an tu la reverras sûrement.

-Un an, ça semble terriblement long… Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

-J'en suis sûr. Elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir.

-Je l'espère, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle aille bien.

-Tu dois te faire des idées, gamin.

-Sûrement.

Adrien prit son portable pour regarder les photos et vidéos de Marinette, comme à chaque fois. Plagg était sur son épaule pour les voir aussi, mais surtout pour voir Tikki. Le jeune homme entendit un reniflement. Il regarda son épaule du coin de l'œil pour voir Plagg pleurer.

-Plagg qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Rien, c'est juste que j'avais l'habitude de la voir tous les jours depuis deux ans, alors que maintenant je ne la vois qu'en photo.

Adrien n'avait même pas remarqué la tristesse de son kwami. Il le caressa entre les deux oreilles. Un petit ronronnement pouvait maintenant être entendu.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

-Pourtant tu ronronnes, rit Adrien.

-Je préfère quand c'est Tikki, dit Plagg avec nostalgie.

-Elle va bientôt te le refaire, c'est promis. Je jure qu'on va revenir sur Paris.

-Je te fais confiance.

-Allez, on va se coucher.

Le jeune homme et le chat eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ce fut Adrien le seul qui réussit à s'endormir. Plagg, lui, pensa à sa femme qui était pour la première fois loin de lui.

 **Paris 23h**

Alya, Marinette et Nino étaient devant le grand Paris, pour parler à Chloé. La jeune Chinoise était stressée, d'autant plus qu'elle allait dire qu'elle avait voulu pénétrer dans une maison sans autorisation à la fille du Maire, et lui demander de ne rien dire à Adrien du fait qu'elle sortait avec un autre garçon et qu'en gros elle trompait le modèle. Chloé arriva, accompagnée de Marc.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Alya raconta toute l'histoire. Pendant toute la durée du récit, la jeune femme blonde regarda son ennemie avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais louper cette occasion de briser ton couple ?!

-S'il te plaît, Chloé ! supplia Marinette.

-Dans tes rêves.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur, et Marc lança un regard plein d'excuses à Marinette. Une fois revenue chez elle, la jeune femme se transforma en coccinelle pour retourner au palace de Paris. Elle atterrit doucement sur la fenêtre de la chambre de son ennemie, qui était au téléphone.

-Toi! cria-t-elle.

-Ladybug, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-J'ai croisé Marinette, elle m'a tout dit. Si tu racontes un seul mot à son petit ami, je viens te voir personnellement et ça ne sera pas pour discuter, mais pour te donner une bonne leçon, compris ?

-Ou...oui, bégaya-t-elle.

-Merci, pour elle.

Chloé raccrocha au nez de son amie Sabrina. Elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

-Qui c'est ?

-C'est Marc, je peux entrer ?

-Pardon, j'ai pas bien entendu.

-Puis-je entrer, s'il vous plaît ?sourit-il

-Bien sûr.

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre, en tenue plus décontractée qu'à son habitude : il portait un jean, un t-shirt noir et une veste en cuir ainsi que des baskets.

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Je voulais vous demander, pourquoi voulez-vous briser son couple ?

-Car j'aime son petit ami aussi. Mais finalement, tout bien réfléchi, je vais rien lui dire.

-Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

-Je peux pas toujours être la peste que tout le monde croit, aussi.

-Ou alors, vous avez eu la visite de Ladybug ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, elle est venue me faire la morale et elle m'a convaincue. Mais je suis pas une peste, j'ai des sentiments, comme tout le monde, et je suis pas aussi heureuse que tout le monde pense.

-Vous voulez en parler ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-On ne se connaît pas assez bien pour que je puisse me confier, mais je tâcherai d'y penser.

-Faites-moi signe, alors. Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Bourgeois.

-À vous aussi, Marc.

-Dites-moi tu, je me sens vieux quand on me vouvoie.

Elle lui sourit puis il partit hors de la chambre.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un était inquiet pour elle. Ça lui faisait bizarre, mais elle avait vraiment apprécié cet échange. Elle pourrait sans doute se confier à lui sans qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle se déshabilla pour se mettre en pyjama et se coucher. Elle pensa soudain à Marinette. Ça ne devait pas être facile de ne plus pouvoir parler à quelqu'un à qui on pouvait tout confier. Mais elle trouvait surtout bizarre la situation, car Marinette n'aurait jamais accepté ce chantage médiocre, sauf si elle devait absolument cacher quelque chose de bien plus important que le fait d'être entrée illégalement dans une maison.


	3. Novembre

Mois de Novembre.

Alya était assise sur son lit, sous le choc. Elle avait envoyé un message à Nino pour lui demander de venir, car elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Nino entra dans la chambre de sa petite amie. Elle pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il était inquiet. Nino, lui, voyait la peur dans les yeux d'Alya.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Non, Nino, ça va pas, dit-elle, en larmes.

-Tu vas pas me quitter ? s'inquiéta Nino.

-Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?! fit-elle en se levant de son lit pour aller le rejoindre. Je t'aime, je te quitterai pas.

Elle l'embrassa.

-Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important, alors ?

-Viens, on va s'asseoir, l'invita-t-elle en le dirigeant vers son lit par la main.

Nino était soudain encore plus inquiet. Ils s'assirent sur le lit. Alya pleurait toujours, le jeune homme la prit donc dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma puce ?

-Je suis enceinte, Nino.

Le jeune homme gela sur place, toutes sortes d'émotions passant à travers lui : la peur, la joie, la colère.

-C'est pas possible, on a fait super attention, on se protège !

-Je sais, je suis surprise tout autant que toi, mais c'est arrivé !

-On est trop jeunes, on peut pas le garder !

-Je veux le garder !

-Alya, on a pas d'appartement, pas de travail, et on peut pas vivre ici, ta mère a plus de place !

-On trouvera une solution, mais je peux pas tuer notre bébé, son cœur bat déjà !

Nino ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Il réfléchit à toutes les possibilités pour garder le bébé. Il pensa aux avantages et aux inconvénients, à leurs études qu'ils devaient finir. Et puis, où ils logeraient ? Car ils n'avaient pas de travail, donc il leur était impossible d'avoir un endroit à eux. Comment ils annonceraient ça à leurs parents ? Comment ils réagiraient ?

-Nino, appela Alya.

-On va réfléchir, d'accord. On va devoir penser aux avantages et aux inconvénients, annoncer tout ça à nos parents, et savoir où l'on va habiter le temps de finir nos études et de trouver un travail, car c'est pas avec les soirées de DJ que je vais faire vivre le bébé.

-Tu as raison, on peut pas élever un bébé si on a pas de situation.

-Bon, viens, on va faire une liste des avantages et des inconvénients.

Alya se leva, prit une feuille et un stylo, traça un trait au milieu de la feuille et écrivit respectivement « avantages » et « inconvénients » de chaque côté. Après plus de deux heures, Nino regarda la liste, qui avait plus de mauvais côtés que de bons.

-Pour la garde, on peut toujours voir avec nos grand-mères… Ou ta mère, elle est nounou, je crois ? demanda Alya.

-Oui, donc on peut la mettre côté avantages. Pour ce qui est du logement, si ma mère ne me met pas dehors, on pourrait loger là-bas.

-Pour l'instant, on met ça entre parenthèses.

-Maintenant, il faut le dire à nos parents.

-Oui, c'est parti.

Alya prit la main de son petit ami, en la serrant pour se donner du courage. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa mère, qui était en train de couper des légumes.

-Maman, on a à te parler, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-De quoi veux-tu parler, ma chérie ? répondit sa mère en continuant à préparer le repas.

-D'abord, peux-tu poser ton couteau, et surtout nous promettre de respecter notre décision ?

-Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle, soudain suspecte.

-Voilà, je suis enceinte et je veux le garder.

Sa mère était surprise. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Le jeune couple était de plus en plus inquiet de voir qu'elle n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, ni même fait un mouvement. Alya s'approcha de sa mère doucement, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

-Maman...

-Ma chérie, pourquoi tu t'es pas protégée, bordel, tu n'as que dix-sept ans !

-On s'est protégés, mais ça n'a pas marché !

-Vous êtes trop jeunes, vous avez pensé à vos études ? Vous pourrez plus faire ce que vous voulez, avec un bébé ! Fini les soirées, fini les amis, ce sera à vous de vous en occuper, pas à vos grands-parents !

-On a déjà pesé le pour et le contre, Madame, mais on aura besoin d'aide au début. Comme vous le dites, on est trop jeunes, on sait pas s'occuper d'un bébé.

-On va vous aider, vous logerez ici.

-Mais il y a plus de place ici… On comptait aller chez Nino.

-Ma puce, on va régler le problème au jour le jour, le bébé arrivera pas avant neuf mois.

-Merci, maman, dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

-De rien, ma chérie.

Après avoir annoncé la situation à la mère d'Alya, ils partirent tous les deux chez les parents de son petit ami. Au début, ils lui hurlèrent dessus, mais petit à petit, ses parents se furent plus calmes, et ils finirent par décider de l'aider. Nino prit un petit sac pour le week-end pour aller chez Alya.

Pendant ce temps, Marinette était avec Yann, pour son plus grand malheur. Il lui tenait la main, très fière de l'avoir comme petite amie. Ses amis avaient essayé de tout faire pour la libérer de ce chantage, malheureusement rien de ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait marché. Ça n'avait même fait qu'empirer la chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon amour ? Tu n'as pas parlé depuis que je suis venu te chercher.

-J'ai rien, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle d'une voix blasée.

-Je suis pas sûr.

-Crois ce que tu veux.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Comme tu veux, mais quelque chose de rapide. Je dois rentrer de bonne heure.

-Cela fait plus d'un mois que tu me dis ça à chaque fois. Tu m'évites ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais mes parents sont surchargés de travail à la boulangerie en ce moment et je dois les aider, c'est tout.

-Ne me mens pas, sinon j'avoue tout, compris ?

-Oui, mais tu sais que dans un couple, les deux personnes doivent être heureuses, sauf que là, il y a que toi qui l'es ! s'énerva-t-elle en partant.

-Marinette ! Reviens, sinon je le dis à tout le monde !

La jeune femme s'arrêta net. Yann la rejoignit en courant. Arrivé près d'elle, il la bloqua contre un mur. Marinette le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec toute la colère qu'elle pouvait mettre à travers eux.

-Tu sais, tu peux me tenir au chantage, mais tu auras jamais ce que mon petit ami Adrien a, car c'est avec lui que j'ai eu toutes mes premières fois. Toi, tu arrives qu'au second plan.

-Ton petit ami est une mauviette, ma chérie. Il m'arrive pas à la cheville, je suis sûr que je suis bien meilleur que lui.

Il plaça une main sous son t-shirt en commençant à remonter doucement vers son soutien-gorge.

-Bas les pattes ! C'est réservé pour après le mariage ! s'écria la jeune fille en repoussant sa main.

-Tu veux rester vierge jusqu'au mariage ? Hé bien, j'ai intérêt à faire ma demande tout de suite.

-Sauf que mon père doit approuver.

-Je m'en fous, je vais jouer le parfait gentleman que ton père va approuver.

-Non, il aime trop Adrien pour ça. Il l'aime comme son fils, donc tu peux te fourrer le doigt dans l'œil pour qu'il accepte.

-Écoute-moi bien, commença alors Yann en la prenant par la gorge, tu vas te tenir tranquille et arrêter ton petit jeu. Ça ne marche pas avec moi, je sais que tu l'as déjà fait avec Adrien. Je suis au courant.

-Comment tu as su ?

-Cache ton journal mieux que ça.

-Espèce de salop.

-Oh, et aussi, ça ne sert à rien de demander à tes amis qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour que je te quitte. Ça ne marchera pas.

Yann la relâcha, puis reprit sa main. Marinette pleura en silence. Elle espérait vivement qu'Adrien revienne, qu'il règle toute cette histoire, car elle était prête à se jeter par-dessus un pont.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient au kiosque, sur un magazine people, elle lut en petit, en bas à droite : « Gabriel Agreste participera au gala de charité sans son fils ».

-Non...

-Quoi ? demanda Yann en regardant à son tour le magazine. Oh, alors tu es fan de ce mannequin-là. Je trouve qu'il est trop maigre.

-Peut-être un peu.

-Attends, Kim m'a dit que tu sortais avec un mannequin… Ton copain s'appelle Adrien, comme lui, alors c'est lui ton petit ami, conclut-il.

Marinette ne dit plus rien. Elle vit un sourire diabolique apparaître sur le visage de Yann.

-Non, c'est pas lui. Franchement, est-ce qu'il me regarderait ? Il est hyper riche.

-Alors, pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Je rougis pas. Adrien Agreste n'est pas mon petit ami.

-Si, car dans ton journal, il y a marqué « je sors avec Adrien Agreste ».

-Oui, bon, ok, je sors avec lui. Satisfait ?

-C'est ce que je disais : ton mec, c'est une mauviette.

-Tu le connais pas !

-C'est un bourge, et les gens de la haute sont des minables incapables de se défendre qui pensent qu'à eux.

-Tu le connais pas, il est pas comme ça !

-Il est comment, alors ?

-Tout le contraire de ce que tu as dit !

-Je te crois pas.

-Bon, désolée, je dois aller aider mes parents. À demain.

Elle commença à partir, mais comme à chaque fois, Yann la rattrapa et l'embrassa. Bien sûr, elle ne répondit pas à son baiser. Une fois arrivée à la boulangerie, elle monta dans sa chambre et commença à faire ses devoirs. Tikki regardait Marinette. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas, mais depuis l'incident, la jeune fille n'était plus la même : c'était comme si elle était un robot, programmée à manger (et encore, elle ne mangeait que car ses parents et amis l'y forçaient), dormir si elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar sur Adrien ou le Papillon, et sortir avec Yann.

-Marinette, tu vas bien ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ça irait pas ?

-Tu n'es plus la même depuis plus d'un mois.

-Ça doit sûrement être un surmenage.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Tikki, pas très convaincue par ce qu'elle avait dit.

La jeune femme avait maintenant fini ses devoirs, elle rejoignit donc ses parents en bas pour manger. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise.

-Alors ma chérie, comment était ta journée ? demanda sa mère.

-Bof, ça aurait pu être pire, dit-elle, concentrée sur les informations qui parlaient de Ladybug.

-Ma puce, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda son père.

-Oui, pourquoi ça irait pas ?

-Car on trouve que tu as changé.

-Comment ça, changé ?

-Tu es plus agressive, tu ne parles plus, ne manges plus et ne dors presque plus, alors qu'avant tu n'étais pas comme ça… Tu es comme ça depuis qu'Adrien est parti.

-Non, pas du tout, tu te fais des films, papa. Je vais bien, je t'assure, mentit-elle en partant dans sa chambre.

-Marinette...

-Laisse-la, mon chéri, c'est l'adolescence… Et Adrien n'est plus là, c'est normal qu'elle n'aille pas bien.

-Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

Sa femme l'embrassa, puis partit mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle avant de faire les comptes de la journée. Son mari partit dans sa chambre. De là, il pouvait entendre sa fille pleurer. Ça lui brisait le cœur, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire pour elle. La seule chose qui pourrait la faire redevenir comme avant était qu'Adrien revienne à Paris. Quand sa femme vint le rejoindre, elle vit son mari en larmes.

-Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en courant à ses côtés.

-J'en peux plus de la voir malheureuse, j'ai peur de la perdre.

-Tu ne vas pas la perdre, notre fille est forte. Elle va surmonter tout cela.

-J'en suis pas aussi convaincu que toi.

Sabine enlaça son mari, pour le consoler. Après plusieurs minutes, Tom était plus calme : il était maintenant allongé sur son lit à essayer de dormir. Il fixait la photo de sa fille sur la table de nuit. Elle était souriante à cette époque.

-Ne laisse pas tomber, ma puce, il va revenir.

Il laissa couler encore quelques larmes sur ses joues. Il voulait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille dans cet état. Il sortit doucement du lit, alluma l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger, puis entra dans le moniteur de recherche pour trouver un numéro : « Nom : Gabriel Agreste, lieu : New-York »

 _Aucun numéro trouvé_

-C'est pas possible !

-Tom, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il se retourna pour voir sa femme près de lui.

-Rien. Retourne te coucher, je reviens tout de suite.

Sa femme retourna dans la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Chloé était avec Marc sur le Pont des Arts. Ils marchaient côte à côte sans se tenir la main, mais restaient suffisamment proches pour que leurs mains se touchent. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils sortaient presque tous les soirs rien que tous les deux.

-C'était une super soirée, merci pour le film.

-Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle. Dis-moi, c'est pas l'une de tes amies, là-bas, sur la rambarde ?

-Si, on dirait Marinette.

Chloé et Marc s'approchèrent doucement de la jeune femme qui se tenait à un lampadaire. Tikki était sur son épaule à essayer de la raisonner, de la convaincre de ne pas faire ça, de lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien, sauf à rendre sa famille et ses amis malheureux.

-J'en peux plus, Tikki... pleura-t-elle.

-Marinette... ?

-Oh non, pas toi !

-Marinette, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas cette connerie, dit Chloé d'une voix calme.

-Pourquoi je devrais pas le faire ? J'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici.

-T'as pensé à ta famille et à tes amis ?

-Ils m'oublieront très vite.

Chloé réfléchit à une idée pour la faire revenir à la raison.

-Tu as pensé à ce scénario ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Adrien vient d'avoir dix-huit ans. Il revient en France, heureux de pouvoir enfin te retrouver après plus d'un an d'absence. Il va au lycée mais ne te voit pas en compagnie d'Alya et de Nino. Il leur demande où tu es. Ils disent « va à la boulangerie », il remarque que la voix d'Alya est sur le point de se briser et trouve cela étrange. Adrien va donc à la boulangerie, pensant te voir. Il demande à tes parents s'il peut te voir, tes parents lui annoncent que tu t'es jetée par-dessus le Pont des Arts il y a bientôt un an. Il sort, en larmes, et va sur le pont où tu es morte et saute lui aussi et meurt tout comme toi ! raconta-t-elle, en criant la dernière partie.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? Je suis sûre que tu serais heureuse de pouvoir le consoler.

-Non, car aucun mot ne saura arrêter sa peine. Je suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne qui puisse tenir ce discours, mais je suis pas la pire non plus. Je suis pas non plus la pire des garces, même si tout le monde pense que je n'ai pas de cœur, parce que si j'avais pas de cœur comme tout le monde le dit, je ne serais pas là à essayer de te dissuader de sauter . Reviens vers nous, ne saute pas, car si tu sautes l'histoire que je t'ai racontée risque fort de se réaliser.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Marinette se tourna doucement vers Chloé et son ami. Ils l'aidèrent à descendre. Après qu'elle se fut calmée, la jeune femme prit le téléphone de Marc.

-Il fait bien l'international, ton téléphone ?

-Oui, mais elle ne peut pas rester plus de deux minutes.

-Je pense que ça ira, merci, conclut la blonde en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Chloé composa un numéro, le jeune homme rougit. Marinette sourit en voyant Chloé si gentille.

-Bon, il doit être sur écoute, donc il risque de supprimer ce numéro et de changer de numéro juste après l'appel, alors va à l'essentiel, d'accord ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle prit le portable que lui tendait Chloé et l'approcha de son oreille. Elle entendit les tonalités jusqu'à ce qu'une voix endormie lui réponde à l'autre bout du fil. Ce n'était rien ni personne d'autre qu'Adrien.

-Allô, Allô...

-...Minou... dit-elle, en pleurs.

-Princesse ?

-Tu me manques, mon minou, tu me manques tellement.

-Toi aussi, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je vais très bien et j'y arrive très bien aussi.

-J'ai tellement peur pour toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, d'accord ?

-Ok, princesse. Ça fait tellement du bien de t'entendre.

-À moi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

-Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

-Chloé. Oui, je sais, c'est surprenant, mais finalement elle est plutôt sympa quand on la connaît, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est le monde à l'envers ! s'exclama Adrien, surpris par la déclaration.

-Je pense aussi. C'est pas trop dur, là-bas ?

-Non, mais Paris me manque, tout me manque. Là-bas, je n'ai plus ma princesse et mes amis.

-Tu en as un, pourtant, fit remarquer Marinette, en faisant allusion à Plagg.

-Oui, mais il est aussi déprimé que moi.

Marc toussa doucement pour dire que les deux minutes étaient passées.

-Je dois te laisser, mon minou. Je t'aime.

-Non, s'il te plaît, reste encore, pleura-t-il.

-Je suis désolée. Je t'aime, pleura-t-elle à son tour.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle redonna le portable à Marc en le remerciant infiniment.

-Maintenant, fais-moi une faveur, dit Chloé. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité et pas de mensonge.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Pourquoi tu sors avec Yann ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Ça peut marcher avec Alya et tous les autres, mais pas avec moi. Je te connais, tu irais pas rentrer dans une maison sans permission, tu es beaucoup trop gentille pour ça. Et tu céderais pas à un chantage aussi facilement.

-Très bien, mais ne le dis à personne, d'accord ?

-Ok.

Elles se serrèrent la main. Quand Marinette retira sa main, elle regarda de tous les côtés avant de lâcher son secret aux yeux de tous. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis la relâcha bruyamment pour se calmer et surtout se donner du courage, car elle allait dire son secret à sa pire ennemie.

-Je suis Ladybug et Yann l'a découvert.

-Toi, Ladybug ?! Mais tu es maladroite ! Et si tu l'es vraiment, prouve-le, exigea aussitôt la blonde en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Ok, mais dans un endroit où personne ne peut nous voir.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois dans une petite ruelle. Une fois sûre que personne ne pouvait les voir, Marinette demanda à Tikki de la transformer sous les yeux des deux autres. Chloé était choquée.

-Alors c'était vrai, dit-elle, bouche bée tout comme Marc. Et c'est grâce à la petite coccinelle que j'ai prise pour une peluche pour le prince Ali que tu te transformes en Ladybug.

-Oui, mais le dis à personne, d'accord ? Je veux pas mettre de vie en danger, demanda Marinette en tenant Chloé par les épaules.

-Adrien, il est au courant ? Et Chat Noir ?

-Oui, ils sont tous les deux au courant, répondit-elle en la relâchant.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est aussi la même personne.

En regardant Marinette, elle vit qu'elle était mal à l'aise et rougissait.

-Mon dieu, c'est la même personne ! s'écria Chloé en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Oui, mais pas un mot, surtout pas à Alya !

-Au contraire, parle-lui ! Elle pourra sûrement t'aider, faut que tu lui dises.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. Allez, va lui dire et je promets de rien dire à personne si tu ne fais plus de tentatives de suicide.

-Promis, sourit-elle.

Ladybug lança son yo-yo sur l'un des toits de Paris, pour aller voir son amie Alya et tout lui dire. La jeune femme blonde était encore sous le choc. Pendant le trajet avec Marc, elle resta assez silencieuse. Il la déposa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Tu as fait quelque chose de bien ce soir, dit Marc.

-J'ai sauvé deux vies, répondit-elle en s'arrêtant à sa porte.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien et Marinette l'a vu.

-Oui, et j'ai aidé ma pire ennemie, quelle ironie, rit-elle doucement.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Elle a tout ce dont je rêve : une famille unie et qui l'aime, alors que mon père avec son boulot de maire et de directeur de l'hôtel ne s'occupe plus de moi, et un petit ami qui l'aime comme un fou, alors que moi, personne ne m'aime.

-Il ne faut pas dire cela, ce n'est que mensonge.

Il l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, Chloé.

-Bon...bon...bonne nuit... Marc.

Marc sourit, puis partit vers les ascenseurs. La jeune femme rentra dans sa chambre, les joues en feu. Elle prit son téléphone, appela aussitôt Sabrina pour tout lui raconter. Leur amitié avait évolué après le départ d'Adrien : Sabrina lui avait confié des choses et elle avait fait pareil. Elle était heureuse qu'elle et Sabrina soient maintenant de vraies amies. Elles se confiaient tout, maintenant, et elle avait même appris que Sabrina avait un faible pour Max.

-Je te le dis, Marc a un faible pour toi.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûre, surtout que vous sortez souvent ensemble le soir.

-Oui, peut-être que tu as raison… Et toi, avec Max ?

-J'ai un peu peur de lui demander de venir avec moi voir un film.

-Pourquoi ?

-Imagine, il dit non.

-Hé bien j'irai le voir personnellement pour qu'il aille avec toi.

-Je vais me débrouiller, j'ai pas envie que tu le fasses fuir, rit-elle.

-Ok. Bon, je te dis à demain, bonne nuit Sabrina.

-Bonne nuit, Chloé.

Ladybug arriva à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Alya. Elle frappa doucement contre la vitre. La future maman regarda par la fenêtre, elle fut surprise de voir Ladybug frappant à sa vitre. Elle retira les couvertures en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Nino. Alya la laissa entrer.

-Ladybug, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je dois te dire quelque chose. Mais avant, promets-moi de ne pas le publier sur ton blog, pour ma sécurité et pour celle de ceux que je connais.

-Promis.

Une lumière rouge éclaira alors toute la chambre, et Alya dut fermer les yeux tellement elle était aveuglante. Une fois que la lumière eut disparu, elle vit son amie Marinette debout au milieu de sa chambre.

-C'est pas possible, tu peux pas être elle, tu es trop maladroite.

-Pourtant si, tout comme Chat est Adrien. Mais ne dis rien, d'accord ?

-C'est promis, mais whoua, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Ma meilleure amie et mon héroïne sont la même personne !

-Ouais, tout comme mon meilleur ami est un super-héros.

-Nino !? dit Marinette.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rien dire.

-Merci. Alya, il faudrait maintenant que tu m'aides avec Yann car il le sait, et je sors avec lui parce qu'il m'a vue me transformer.

-Je le savais que tu mentais à ce sujet. Tu serais incapable de rentrer dans une maison par effraction.

-Chloé l'a dit aussi.

-Attends, elle est au courant ?

Marinette raconta toute sa soirée à Alya et à Nino. La jeune femme métisse s'en voulut de ne pas avoir vu que son amie était aussi déprimée, à tel point qu'elle avait fait une tentative de suicide. Elle remercierait Chloé demain pour l'en avoir empêchée.

-Je vais essayer, mais ça risque d'être impossible, ma fille.

-Je veux juste savoir s'il a des preuves que c'est moi.

-S'il en a pas, ça va être facile, mais s'il en a ça risque d'être compliqué, car il aura sûrement dû faire des copies…

-Merci, Alya et Nino.

-C'est normal, dirent-ils.

-Alors tu te transformes grâce à cette petite bestiole ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Tikki, et celui d'Adrien, c'est Plagg.

Après plusieurs heures, Marinette repartit chez elle. Avant de se coucher, elle partit dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Quand elle descendit, elle vit son père, en train de dormir sur le bureau avec, sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, un numéro de téléphone censé appartenir à Gabriel Agreste. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le bon. La jeune femme embrassa le sommet de la tête de son père.

-Merci papa, pour tout ce que tu fais. Je t'aime.

Elle monta dans sa chambre puis s'endormit, heureuse qu'après tout ses problèmes soient presque réglés, même si ça n'allait pas être chose facile de se libérer de ce chantage.


	4. Décembre

Mois de décembre.

-Ladybug, non !

Le chat courut vers elle, après qu'elle eut reçu une balle en plein cœur. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux près d'elle. Tandis qu'une flaque de sang se formait au sol, il la prit dans ses bras. Le sang de la jeune femme était maintenant sur son costume noir. Il regarda son ennemi, qui avait un sourire triomphant.

-Maintenant, à ton tour, mon...

-Marinette ! cria-t-il en se réveillant en sursaut.

-Ha ! Adrien, tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé Plagg, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

-J'ai remarqué, gamin. Bonne nuit, car il reste encore deux heures.

-Plagg, ça fait plusieurs fois que je fais le même rêve.

Le chat souffla bruyamment, sachant que maintenant il ne pourrait plus trouver le sommeil. Adrien lui raconta son rêve, ou plutôt son cauchemar, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il dit que sa Lady était morte.

-Adrien, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de bien méchant. Ce qui est important pour l'instant, c'est ton poids.

-Je sais, mais je vais bientôt défiler pour la nouvelle collection, il faut que je rentre dans mes vêtements.

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que tu as perdu dix kilos depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Adrien, tu es plus léger que Marinette maintenant, je vois tes côtes, s'énerva le Kwami.

-Je sais, mais c'est les inconvénients du métier.

-Tu vas droit dans la tombe en continuant comme ça !

-Père fait attention. Après la collection et le défilé, je pourrai manger autant que je veux.

-En suivant un régime et jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Ce fut au tour d'Adrien de souffler bruyamment. Il savait que son kwami avait raison. Le jeune homme avait extrêmement perdu à cause de son père. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé une telle chose avant. Comme à son habitude, Adrien avait écouté son père, car il ne voulait pas le décevoir : il voulait que son père soit fier de lui, même si ses efforts ne suffisaient pas. Gabriel Agreste l'ignorait totalement, cependant. Les seules fois où il avait fait quelque chose pour son fils, ça avait été quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras le jour où Jackadit avait attaqué, et le jour où il était revenu de sa fugue. Adrien avait été agréablement surpris, mais son père avait aussi remarqué sa bague de Chat Noir.

-Je veux juste qu'il me remarque, Plagg, dit-il doucement.

-Je sais, gamin, mais je veux que tu manges un peu plus qu'une salade à midi et une barre de céréales le soir. Tu es en pleine croissance, tu as besoin de manger.

-Je sais, j'ai pris plus de trois centimètres ce mois-ci. Heureusement que père a tout prévu.

-Ouais...

Plagg n'aimait pas le père de son porteur, il avait une énergie négative, mais il devait faire avec. Il ne l'aimait pas non plus car il ne remarquait le gosse incroyable qu'il avait, alors qu'il avait la chance d'avoir un fils aussi parfait, bien plus que lui. Adrien ressemblait à sa mère pour tout.

-Adrien ?

-Quoi ?

-Je suis fier de toi. Je te le dis pas souvent mais je le pense chaque jour.

-Merci, répondit le jeune homme avec un vrai sourire sur son visage. Pourquoi cette soudaine affection ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit ?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude venant de ta part.

-Bon, maintenant on va devoir se lever.

-Désolé que tu aies pas dormi plus longtemps.

-Pas grave, gamin. Allez, va te raser et déjeuner, et s'il te plaît rapporte-moi un peu de fromage.

-Ok, pas de souci.

Adrien arriva dans la salle où son déjeuner était déjà servi. Il s'installa pendant que Nathalie lui apportait son programme pour la journée ainsi qu'un cachet.

-Pourquoi je dois prendre cela ?

-Votre père a dit que cela vous apporterait de l'énergie.

Il la regarda avec un air soupçonneux, elle haussa les épaules. Adrien prit ensuite le cachet avec son verre de jus d'orange.

Pendant ce temps, son père était dans son bureau à écrire dans son carnet.

 _Jour 1000_

 _Je suis désolé, ma chérie, pour ce que je vais faire à notre fils, mais je suis obligé de le faire. Je ne peux pas mettre ma carrière en péril. Je te promets qu'après cela il reprendra des forces, mais je suis obligé de le faire pour qu'il tienne le coup après qu'il a perdu tout son poids. Je sais que tu penses que je suis un mauvais père et je sais que tu as raison._

M. Agreste ferma son carnet et le remit à sa place.

-Je n'arrive pas à changer, je hais tellement sa ressemblance avec sa mère ! Je l'évite car il a tout d'elle, jusqu'à ses manières, son sourire, ses yeux, tout de lui me rappelle elle !

-M. Agreste, votre voiture est prête pour la séance photo à Central Park, annonça Nathalie.

-J'arrive tout de suite,Nathalie.

L'homme se leva. Quand il vit son fils, il ne put le regarder plus de dix secondes sans se sentir dégoûté. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture de luxe. Dans l'habitacle régnait un silence très pesant : Adrien voulait parler à son père comme la fois où il était revenu de sa soi-disant fugue et qu'ils avaient parlé toute la nuit comme un père et un fils, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Papa ?

-Oui, Adrien ?

-Pourquoi tu me regardes plus ?

Son père ne répondit jamais à sa question. Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait bien avoir contre lui ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Ou n'étai-il à ses yeux qu'un objet qui servait juste à faire le beau devant les objectifs, sur les couvertures des magazines et dans les défilés ? Il aimait son père, mais ce n'était pas son modèle. Son modèle était le père de Marinette, lui était un vrai père : il était venu tous les jours quand il avait été à l'hôpital, et il l'avait vu pleurer avant qu'il parte pour New-York.

-On est arrivés. Tu viens, Adrien.

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, père.

 **Paris**

Marinette était dans la cuisine avec ses parents, plongée dans une grande discussion au sujet de son cadeau de Noël qui était un tatouage sur son omoplate. Son père était d'accord mais pour sa mère c'était autre chose. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils essayaient de la convaincre. Marinette la suivait partout dans la petite cuisine.

-Marinette,c'est non, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tatouer quelque chose sur ton corps que j'ai conçu.

-Maman, ne me mets pas cette image dans la tête.

-Tu crois que moi je n'ai pas eu des images dans ma tête avec Adrien ?

-Mais c'est pas pareil, vous êtes mes parents, j'ai pas besoin de m'imaginer cette scène ! Bon, tu es d'accord, maman ?

-Non, Marinette !

-Ma chérie, c'est juste un petit tatouage.

-Tu es de son côté ?

-Oui, c'est son corps, non ?

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Merci maman ! s'exclama la jeune fille en lui sautant dans les bras.

 **-** J'ai pas dit oui.

Marinette relâcha sa mère, un peu déçue mais avec un brin d'espoir. Elle tapa ensuite dans la main de son père.

-Je vais essayer de la convaincre.

-Merci papa, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Marinette prit son manteau trapèze rouge et partit dehors rejoindre Alya et Nino. Elle trouvait que ses deux amis étaient bizarres depuis plus d'un mois. Peut-être qu'ils trouvaient étrange qu'elle soit Ladybug ? Enfin, aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse car elle ne verrait pas Yann pendant deux semaines, et elle pouvait éviter pratiquement tous ses appels, le pur bonheur.

-Salut vous deux, lança-t-elle en sautant pratiquement sur place.

-Salut Marinette, dit Nino. Tu as l'air d'être heureuse aujourd'hui, non ?

-Oui, car je vais passer deux semaines loin de Yann ! Le rêve absolu.

-Je vois ça, en effet, commenta Alya en souriant.

-Alors, quoi de beau, vous deux ?

-Ho, pas grand-chose, tu sais, les choses habituelles… Et toi, ta mère elle est d'accord pour ton tatouage ?

-Non, elle réfléchit. Bon, ça vous dit un cinéma ?

-Ouais, on te suit.

Une fois arrivés au cinéma, ils regardèrent les affiches des films. Aucun film n'était vraiment intéressant, alors ils décidèrent de se balader dans les magasins pour continuer leurs achats de Noël. Une fois dans le centre commercial Les 4 Temps, près de l'Arche de la Défense , Alya et Nino virent une vitrine avec des tenues de bébé.

-C'est trop beau, mais affreusement cher, dit Alya en voyant le prix.

-Ma chérie, c'est que dans un plus de sept mois, il y aura d'autres choses, et connaissant Marinette elle sera pas sans faire quelque chose.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Marinette regarda ses deux meilleurs amis bizarrement. Pourquoi ils regardaient des vêtements de bébé ? Elle remarqua aussi qu'Alya avait pris un peu de ventre en voyant qu'elle était un peu plus serrée dans ses vêtements. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle agissait étrangement, et pourquoi elle ne la voyait presque plus aux attaques d'akuma. Elle était donc enceinte. Marinette s'avança vers son amie qui contemplait encore les tenues de nourrisson.

-Tu es enceinte, dit-elle doucement.

Alya se tourna, surprise par les paroles de son amie chinoise. Elles se regardèrent sans dire un mot, mais leurs regards voulaient tout dire. Marinette s'approcha de son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Alya enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amie. Elles ne disaient rien, mais Alya pouvait entendre Marinette sangloter, de joie sûrement. Après quelques minutes sans rien dire, la jeune femme chinoise brisa le silence.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, dit-elle en se retirant de son étreinte pour la regarder. Félicitations.

-Merci Marinette, dit le couple.

-Je vais te faire plein de vêtements, tu vas voir. Je vais même faire le même que celui-là, promit-elle en montrant du doigt un pyjama de coccinelle.

-Et si c'est un garçon ? demanda Nino.

-Hé bien, une tenue de Chat Noir ! Et aussi des chaussons, des bodys, des couvertures, des bonnets, des écharpes, des robes, des chemises… Enfin, tout ce qui me passera par la tête.

-Je savais qu'elle en ferait de trop, se plaignit Nino.

-Merci, tata Marinette.

-Je serai tata !

Nino s'assit sur un banc, en regardant les filles sauter de joie. Adrien lui manquait, surtout dans ces moments-là. Le garçon mit de la musique quand il vit les filles entrer dans le magasin pour bébés. Le jeune homme souffla de découragement.

-Ça va être une longue... journée.

-Salut Nino.

Nino se tourna vers la voix qui venait de parler pour voir Kim, Alix et Max.

-Salut les gars.

-Tu devais pas passer la journée avec Alya et Marinette ? demanda Kim.

-Si, elles sont dans un magasin.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils virent Marinette sortir avec trois sacs. Tous firent les gros yeux, sauf Alya qui souriait en voyant son amie dans un état de bonheur pur.

-Marinette, pourquoi tu as acheté des trucs de bébé ? demanda Alix.

-J'ai un neveu qui est né, donc je lui achète des vêtements.

-Pourquoi tu les lui fais pas ? Tu es bonne en couture, dit Max.

-Parce que ma tante passe demain, et j'aurai pas le temps de les faire, d'autant plus que je connais pas sa taille exacte.

Alya et Nino la remercièrent en silence. Finalement, ils passèrent la journée tous les six, pour le plus grand soulagement de Marinette et de Max car ils ne tiendraient pas la chandelle tout seuls. Après la journée, ils décidèrent tous de se faire un fast-food. Ils passèrent leurs commandes, puis s'installèrent à une grande table en attendant que la serveuse les leur apporte. Au bout d'un moment, leurs commandes arrivèrent.

-Bon appétit, dirent-ils.

 **New-York.**

Adrien allait voir son père dans son bureau pour avoir la réponse à sa question de ce matin. Il était prêt à frapper quand il entendit son père parler. Il trouva bizarre qu'il parle tout seul, car il avait vu Nathalie dans les escaliers… Ou il était au téléphone, mais il ne parlait pas de lui ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ce matin, que si j'arrive pas à le regarder, c'est parce que je le hais ?!

Adrien plaça ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Des larmes roulèrent sur son visage. Il partit en courant vers sa chambre mais avant il prit un bouteille de whisky. Plagg regarda le jeune homme pleurer. Il avait mal pour lui, Adrien faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour plaire à son père et ce dernier le haïssait. Une fois dans sa chambre, Adrien ouvrit la bouteille et prit une grande gorgée. La boisson brûla sa gorge en descendant. Il prit une autre gorgée : cette fois, ça le brûla un peu moins.

Dans le bureau.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas, votre fils ?

-Si, je l'aime plus que tout, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui ! S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, mais je ne peux pas supporter la ressemblance.

-Montrez-lui, que vous l'aimez alors.

-Non.

Dans la chambre d'Adrien, il avait déjà bu un quart de la bouteille, et il commençait à rire ou à s'énerver pour un rien.

-Adrien, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas oublier.

-J'avais oublié jusqu'à ce que tu me le rappelles !

-Ok, je dis plus rien, je te vois demain, j'ai pas envie de te voir te bourrer la gueule.

-C'est ça, dégage ! Toi non plus tu m'as jamais aimé, je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'as choisi, tu es comme mon père !

Même s'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, ses paroles avaient blessé Plagg. Le petit chat partit dans un coin de la chambre afin de garder un œil sur lui, au cas où il aurait un problème. Il regarda Adrien sortir quelque chose de sa poche arrière. C'étaient des cachets dans un sac alimentaire, et ce n'était pas un médicament.

-Adrien, c'est quoi ça ?

-Ça te regarde pas, espèce de chat arrogant qui pense qu'à son fromage.

Plagg s'approcha du sachet.

-Adrien, c'est de la drogue !

-Et alors ? J'ai le droit, le mec m'a dit que je pourrais garder la forme en en prenant pas plus de trois par jour. En plus quand j'en prends je me sens zen, tellement zen que j'ai l'impression de voler. Bon, des fois je vois des choses chelou, tu sais, des objets qui parlent assez bizarres, mais tellement marrants.

-Ne t'étonne pas si un jour tu vois des éléphants roses.

Adrien partit dans un fou rire. Plagg resta là à le regarder délirer, parler tout seul. Quelques heures plus tard, les effets de l'alcool et de la drogue avaient diminué. Adrien s'était endormi dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Adrien se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Plagg était là, en face de lui.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda le chat.

-J'ai mal à la tête, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Hé bien, tu as pris du whisky, tu as bu à peu près le quart de la bouteille, et tu as aussi pris de la drogue.

-Merde, j'ai rien fait de mal ?

-Tu as dit des choses blessantes mais je n'en ai pas tenu compte.

-Je suis désolé, Plagg.

-C'est rien, gamin, c'est oublié.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Tu as dit que j'étais comme ton père, que je ne t'aimais pas.

-Vraiment désolé.

-Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai rien pris en compte.

-Tu es vraiment formidable. Merci de me supporter, surtout que je devais être horrible hier.

-Assez, mais je comprends bien ce que tu as fait. Je suis désolé de ce que tu as entendu.

-Ouais. Au moins, je peux me vanter d'avoir un modèle, même si celui-ci n'est que mon beau-père. Enfin, le père de Marinette, je suis pas encore marié à elle.

On frappa à sa porte et Plagg se cacha sous la couette.

-Entrez.

C'était Niles. L'homme regarda vers le lit, puis le sol. Il remarqua la bouteille d'alcool par terre. Il se dirigea vers elle pour la ramasser. Il regarda ensuite Adrien, (virgule) qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était entré. Le modèle avait honte de lui en voyant le regard de son maître d'hôtel déçu.

-Niles, ne dites rien à Père, s'il vous plaît.

-Je ne dirai rien, si vous ne buvez plus.

-Promis.

-Sur la tête de Marinette.

-Juré.

Plagg pouvait voir qu'il croisait les doigts sous la couverture. Le petit chat souffla de découragement. Niles sortit de la chambre en disant qu'il devait descendre car le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Une fois que l'homme eut quitté la pièce, le kwami sortit de sa cachette.

-Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être que j'arriverai pas à tenir ma promesse.

-Adrien...

-Je sais que c'est pas bien de mentir, que l'alcool n'est pas bon pour la santé ainsi que la drogue, mais je sais aussi que j'arriverai pas à la tenir.

-Depuis quand tu en prends ?

-Depuis près de quinze jours, j'en prends quand tu dors habituellement.

Plagg ferma les yeux. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Cette fois, il avait honte de lui. Il était avec lui tout le temps et il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était devenu accro à la drogue et à l'alcool.

-J'aurais dû le remarquer avant, dit-il en partant dans un coin de la chambre.

-Plagg, attends !

 **Paris**

Chloé et Marc étaient dans un petit restaurant tout simple, du genre brasserie. Cela faisait bizarre à la jeune femme : elle avait plus l'habitude des grands restaurants, mais elle n'avait rien contre celui-ci pour autant. Ça lui faisait plaisir que pour une fois quelqu'un d'autre que son père lui paie le restaurant.

-Bonjour, vous avez réservé ?

-Oui, au nom de Favetty, Marc Favetty.

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Chloé passa devant Marc. Une fois à la table, le jeune homme tira la chaise pour aider la jeune femme à s'asseoir. Le serveur leur donna les cartes. Comme elle l'avait prévu, les plats étaient gras et pas raffinés. Elle choisit tout de même un beefsteak avec des haricots et du jus de pamplemousse. Marc, lui, (virgule) choisit une entrecôte avec des frites et une bière.

-Désolé, je sais que tu as plus l'habitude des cinq étoiles.

-C'est pas grave, puis il faut bien changer un peu.

Marc sourit à la jeune fille. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. La première fois, il l'avait trouvée pourrie gâté, insolente et malpolie. Maintenant, elle était différente, elle était toujours plus ou moins insolente mais elle était devenue plus mature. Son comportement de gamine avait changé en celui d'une adulte, plus ou moins. Et elle se foutait bien de la classe sociale des autres maintenant.

-C'est trop bon, dit Chloé.

-C'est l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville, sans compter les restaurants de luxe, dit-il.

-Je peux te dire que c'est mieux. J'avais jamais mangé ça avant, enfin, sauf les haricots.

-Tu veux goûter aux frites ? proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas.

Elle prit une frite de son assiette pour y goûter.

-C'est délicieux, même si c'est plein de gras. C'est trop bon.

-Déçue de pas avoir goûté avant ?

-Un peu, Adrien loupe quelque chose. Enfin, il a dû avoir des pâtisseries de la boulangerie de Marinette.

Après le plat de résistance, un serveur leur apporta la carte des desserts. Chloé choisit une salade de fruits et Marc un Banana split. La jeune fille se languissait du dessert de son ami, avec toute cette chantilly, le chocolat fondu et la glace. Marc, qui remarqua la jeune femme regarder son dessert, appela le serveur pour qu'il reprenne son dessert et lui apporte également un Banana split.

-Mais tu vas payer deux desserts !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, profite de manger ce dont tu as envie.

-Merci.

Après le repas, ils firent une balade dans les rues de Paris. Ils se baladèrent bras dessus bras dessous. La neige avait commencé à tomber sur les trottoirs, et ils laissaient des traces de pas derrière eux.

-J'ai jamais aimé l'hiver, se plaignit Chloé.

-Moi, j'adore. Tu redeviens enfant, tu peux t'installer devant un bon film avec un chocolat chaud et rester dans ton lit à rien faire.

-Oui, mais l'été tu peux sortir tard, le soir il fait encore jour, et il fait pas froid et humide.

-Tu marques un point.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs goûts, des souvenirs qu'il avaient, de leurs pires hontes et de leurs joies. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant _le Grand Paris._

-Bonne nuit Chloé.

-Bonne nuit Marc.

Avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'hôtel, il prit son visage entre ses mains, l'attira vers le sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Chloé. La jeune femme était surprise, mais agréablement surprise. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce baiser, ce vrai baiser. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, puis il sourit.

-À demain, dit-il.

-À demain, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis partit vers son appartement. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle sauta de joie et appela aussitôt Sabrina pour lui raconter sa journée avec lui, sans oublier le baiser à la fin. Sabrina était plus excitée que Chloé en entendant la fin.

-Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de Max.

-Quoi ? Non, tu vas pas faire ça ?

-Il faut bouger les choses entre vous, tu vas pas continuer à faire des exposés avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide ! Je vais parler de toi avec lui et je vais voir ensuite.

-Non, Chloé, fais pas ça !

La jeune femme blonde avait déjà raccroché. Le lendemain matin, Chloé arriva au tournoi de jeu vidéo avant son amie, comme toujours. Max était déjà arrivé, par chance, elle pourrait donc discuter tranquillement avec. Elle s'avança vers lui.

-Salut Max.

-Salut Chloé.

-Dis, 'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

-De quoi ?

-J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de Sabrina.

-Je... je l'aime bien, répondit-il en rougissant. Pourquoi cette question ?

Chloé, qui avait remarqué les rougeurs de son camarade, sourit. Il l'aimait aussi.

-Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

La jeune femme partit sans dire un mot de plus. Max resta bouche bée : sa camarade prétentieuse avait changé et se souciait des autres, ce qui était une première pour tous. Tout le monde s'était habitué à cette nouvelle Chloé et elle était beaucoup plus appréciée de tout le monde, même des professeurs. Sabrina arriva à son tour. Quand elle vit son amie, elle devina à son regard qu'elle lui avait déjà parlé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Rien de spécial, mais il t'aime plus que bien.

Sabrina sourit à son amie, en la remerciant pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Pendant ce temps, Marinette était dans le salon de tatouage. Sa mère avait cédé : après plus d'une semaine de négociations, elle avait dit oui. Au bout de près d'une heure de douleur, son tatouage était sur son omoplate gauche : la lettre _A_ en majuscule cursive avec deux pattes de chat sur le côté droit du A. Le tatoueur lui donna de la crème cicatrisante

-Alors, tu dois mettre ça sur le tatouage trois fois par jour pendant quinze jours, il faut que le tatouage soit toujours gras. Tu dois le laver deux fois par jour à l'eau tiède et au savon sans parfum, à la main et en douceur pour ne pas rouvrir les croûtes. Pas de bain mais plutôt des douches, aussi, pendant quinze jours.

-D'accord.

-Ça risque aussi de faire mal et que tu aies un bleu pendant les premiers jours.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

Ses parents payèrent le tatouage. Une fois dehors, elle leur sauta dans les bras.

-Je vous aime !

-Oui, bon, je dois admettre que ton tatouage est beau et discret, dit sa mère.

-Je trouve aussi, et il est magnifique.

-Il avait plutôt intérêt à être bien fait, vu le prix que ça coûte, se plaignit sa mère. J'espère que tu ne demanderas rien à Noël.

-En fait, ma chérie, je lui ai déjà acheté quelque chose.

-Pardon, tu as fait quoi ?

-Je croyais que tu allais dire non, donc j'ai acheté un petit cadeau.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-Si vous vous disputiez à la maison, ce serait mieux, non ?

-Tu as raison, on en reparle à la maison.

Une fois arrivés à la boulangerie, ses parents reprirent leur dispute. Marinette,elle, était dans sa chambre à prendre en photo son tatouage pour l'envoyer à Alya.

M: Envoi multimédia.

Voilà mon tatouage, comment tu le trouves ?

A: Il est magnifique, j'adore les petites pattes de chat.

M: Moi aussi. Sinon, tu vas bien ?

A: Je vais bien, pour la dixième fois aujourd'hui. Maintenant j'aimerais manger, enfin on, parce que maintenant on est deux.

M: Ok, nourris-le bien surtout. Bon, je te vois demain, on ira faire les boutiques pour ma future nièce ou mon futur neveu.

A:Ok, à demain.

Une heure plus tard, quand elle descendit de sa chambre pour manger, ses parents avaient fini de se disputer au sujet de son cadeau de Noël. Après le repas, sa mère l'aida à mettre la crème sur son tatouage.


	5. Mes création

/mllxdidoune ( désoler ça ne marcher pas avec fanfiction)

voila ce que je fais de mon temps libre dit moi ce que vous en penser

plustard il y aura Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, LadyWifi et le bulleur ainsi que Tikki.

Pour le prochain chapitre il arrivera bientôt.


	6. Janvier

Mois de Janvier.

 **Paris 14H**

Marinette était avec les deux futurs parents. Le ventre de son amie s'était encore arrondi et maintenant tout le lycée, ainsi que les professeurs, était plus ou moins au courant de sa grossesse. Tous avaient été surpris, mais ils les avaient quand même félicités. Bien sûr, Alya avait été dispensée de sport, pour son plus grand bonheur. Durant le mois de juin, elle ne serait pas en cours et ses amis photocopieraient les leçons pour ne pas qu'elle soit perdue à la rentrée de septembre.

Yann arriva derrière Marinette.

-Salut toi.

-Salut, dit-elle froidement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé hier ?

-J'étais occupée.

Nino regarda froidement Yann. Il rêvait d'une seule chose, lui mettre un poing dans la gueule. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie pour se retenir. Marinette se dégagea de l'emprise de son soi-disant petit ami pour aller plus près d'Alya.

La semaine précédente, Marinette avait réussi à avoir le portable de Yann. Il avait bel et bien une preuve de sa double vie et il avait dû en faire des copies, en sachant qu'elle irait sûrement essayer d'effacer les preuves de son identité secrète. Marinette avait donc demandé à Max de pirater son ordinateur, mais il n'avait pas réussi. La jeune femme métisse était maintenant désespérée : elle n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement qu'elle le croyait.

Durant les vacances, Marinette s'était coupé les cheveux en un carré légèrement plongeant, même si elle avait gardé sa mèche sur le côté. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'elle avait la même coupe de cheveux que Ladybug, mais elle avait répondu que c'était simplement une coïncidence.

Quand la cloche annonça le début des cours, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Marinette se mit à côté d'Alix. Ils étaient en cours de biologie pour disséquer une grenouille. Alya renifla bruyamment en voyant l'animal mort sur une planche avec les pattes écartées.

-Pauvre grenouille, elle a rien demandé et la voilà morte à cause de nous, renifla-t-elle. C'est pas juste, elle devrait reposer en paix.

-C'est bon, Alya, dis-toi qu'après elle sera servie dans le restaurant de mon père, intervint Chloé.

-C'est vrai, c'est délicieux les cuisses de grenouille, répondit-elle en souriant. Voilà, maintenant à cause de toi j'ai envie de cuisses de grenouille.

-Ouais, mais quand je dis hamburger tu as envie de vomir, se plaignit Nino.

-J'y peux rien si je suis dégoûtée maintenant, c'est la faute des hormones.

-Bon, maintenant vous suivez mes instructions ! Et Alya, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu sors, je n'ai pas envie que ma classe sente le vomi, intervint la prof.

-Oui madame.

-Bon, tout d'abord, vous allez mettre des gants, bien évidemment, ainsi qu'un masque pour la bouche, des lunettes, votre blouse blanche et une charlotte. Puis vous devrez prendre le scalpel, expliqua la prof. Bien, vous allez devoir identifier le sexe de l'animal. Pour cela vous pouvez voir au niveau de la patte arrière, il y a un orteil : s'il est long, c'est un mâle, s'il est plus court, c'est une femelle.

Les élèves dirent le sexe de la grenouille.

-Maintenant, on va examiner la tête, c'est-à-dire les membranes, et comment la grenouille fait pour regarder sous l'eau. Ensuite, nous allons ouvrir la bouche pour repérer aussi où se trouvent les narines, juste au-dessus de l'ouverture de la bouche, dont la grenouille se sert pour respirer. Chaque tympan est situé derrière les yeux, c'est une petite zone plate qui sert à entendre les sons.

Les élèves examinèrent l'animal, certains faisant bouger la bouche de la grenouille et parlant en même temps avec une voix aiguë.

-Ça suffit, Kim et Yann ! Servez-vous de votre scalpel pour découper la membrane qui connecte les articulations de la mâchoire et ouvrez la bouche en grand pour en examiner l'intérieur. Vous devriez pouvoir voir et étiqueter l'œsophage, qui mène à l'estomac, et la glotte qui mène aux poumons. La langue se trouve très facilement, car elle est plutôt large et flexible. Les trompes d'Eustache se situent sur la gauche et la droite du fond de la gorge et elles servent à équilibrer la pression. Les dents vomériennes se trouvent derrière les maxillaires, même si celles-ci ne servent qu'à maintenir la proie et à éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe de la bouche.

Certains étaient prêts à vomir – d'ailleurs, Chloé avait couru précipitamment vers les toilettes. Les garçons faisaient les machos mais au fond, certains étaient assez dégoûtés, et Marinette et Alya avaient des hauts-le-cœur.

-Maintenant, la partie que tout le monde attend avec impatience, découpez son ventre. Le cloaque est la zone où vous allez faire la première incision et il devrait se trouver entre les cuisses de la grenouille. Utilisez des ciseaux pour soulever les muscles abdominaux loin de la cavité, si cela est nécessaire, et incisez la grenouille

Cette fois, ce fut Alya qui partit rejoindre Chloé. Ivan était tout blanc ainsi que Nino. Marinette était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. La prof ouvrit la porte pour appeler Chloé pour qu'elle revienne après avoir épinglé la peau de la grenouille sur le plateau et retiré la membrane péritonéale, de sorte à ce que les élèves puissent examiner l'intérieur des différentes parties de l'anatomie. Ils devaient maintenant retirer le système digestif.

-C'est trop gore ! commenta Kim.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, dit Chloé.

-C'est trop excellent, ça fait penser aux films d'horreur où ils enlèvent tous les boyaux.

-Je tiens plus, dit Marinette.

Marinette courut dans les couloirs jusqu'aux toilettes.

-Ça ne va pas, Marinette ? demanda Tikki.

-Tu peux pas imaginer comme c'est horrible, et c'est exactement pareil dans notre corps.

-Ça va aller, Marinette ! Bois un peu d'eau et mets-en toi sur le visage, car tu es encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

-Tu as raison.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille revint dans la classe. La prof en était maintenant à la partie où ils devaient retrouver les organes génitaux.

-Si vous avez un mâle, vous trouverez les testicules au-dessus des reins. Ils devraient être pâles et ronds. Si vous avez une grenouille femelle, trouvez les oviductes. Ils devraient être recourbés à l'extérieur des reins, là où la femelle produit les œufs. La vessie est une petite poche qui a l'air vide dans le bas de la cavité du corps. C'est à cet endroit qu'est stockée l'urine avant d'être évacuée du corps par le cloaque, le petit trou par lequel vous avez commencé la dissection. Les grenouilles expulsent leurs déchets et leur sperme par ce petit trou. Maintenant,je vous donne une feuille pour identifier tous les organes. La semaine prochaine, vous referez la même chose et vous serez notés, compris ?

Ils soufflèrent bruyamment, pour faire entendre leur mécontentement. Après le cours, la prof photocopia les feuilles pour Alya. Une fois sortis de la salle de science, tous prirent une grande bouffée d'air. Chloé se plaignit d'avoir mauvaise haleine.

-Mais tu l'as toujours eue, répondit Alix.

-Oh, la ferme, rétorqua la blonde en partant plus loin.

-Alors, comment c'était ? demanda Alya, qui revenait de la salle d'étude.

-Super ! s'exclama Nino en souriant.

-Horrible, et la semaine prochaine on refait la même chose sauf qu'on est notés, se plaignit Marinette.

-J'ai de la chance d'être enceinte, finalement.

-Tu sais pas, chérie, tu vas le faire quand même, sauf que toi ce sera sur une feuille.

-Oui, et vous vous devrez refaire la même chose.

Yann arriva près du groupe d'amis. Il prit Marinette par la taille en la tirant près de lui. Comme à chaque fois, elle le repoussa, mais il la retint fermement.

-Je pense que ton ex devait s'emmerder avec toi, si tu le repoussais à chaque fois comme tu le fais avec moi.

-Non, j'étais plutôt ravie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

-Bon, tu viens Marinette ? On doit faire les magasins.

-J'arrive Alya, à plus Nino.

-Ouais, à plus.

-Tu m'appelles, Mari, dit Yann.

La jeune fille lui fit croire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu et continua à marcher vers la sortie du lycée. Une fois au centre commercial, Alya lui parla de sa première échographie, qu'elle allait passer le lendemain.

-Je suis trop impatiente, j'ai hâte de le voir, d'écouter son petit cœur.

-Tu me feras voir des photos ?

-Bien sûr, tu es la future tata.

-Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie, dit Marinette en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je sais, toi aussi, répondit Alya en pleurant.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Les hormones c'est horrible, tu sais… Nino en a assez de me voir pleurer ou me mettre en colère pour rien, mais j'arrive pas à me contrôler, et puis j'en ai marre, il fait rien, il pense qu'à jouer ou à caresser mon ventre, il me saoule !

Marinette regarda son amie passer des pleurs à la colère en quelques secondes. C'était assez impressionnant à voir, et en même temps assez marrant. Elles partirent toutes les deux dans les magasins pour bébés, et firent quelques magasins pour elles aussi. Alya n'acheta pas trop de vêtements car bientôt elle allait devoir mettre des vêtements de grossesse.

-Je suis dégoûtée, je pourrai pas porter de petite tenue pour le printemps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car j'aurai un gros ventre et une poitrine énorme ! D'ailleurs, elle a déjà augmenté.

 **New-York.**

Adrien était devant son ordinateur. Il était en train de créer un blog spécial Chat Noir. Il espérait que Marinette le verrait. Il croisa les doigts aussi pour que son père ne supprime pas son blog, au moins le temps qu'il lui parle pendant quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi tu crées ce blog sur Chat Noir ?

-Tout d'abord, il n'y a aucun blog sur lui. Et peut-être que Marinette le verra.

-Et pourquoi tu as appelé ton blog _ChatBlog_ ?

-Hé bien, j'avais aucune idée, donc j'ai piqué l'idée d'Alya.

-Hum...

Adrien continua à créer son blog en mettant sa présentation avec des jeux de mots horribles. Il avait mis des images de presse de lui et de Ladybug, ainsi que des photos personnelles d'eux sur les toits de Paris, mais surtout une photo d'un baiser avec sa coccinelle, le premier qu'il avait eu en tant que super héros, et une photo de leur dernier baiser sur les toits de Notre-Dame avant son départ. Une fois le blog en ligne, il y eut plus de deux cents visites en même pas une heure. Mais aucun message de sa lady. Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit soudain sur le côté gauche de l'écran de son ordinateur.

 _Ladynoir: mon minou ?_

 _Chatbug : ma princesse._

Adrien vit une petite caméra pour lancer un appel audio. Il appuya sur la petite image pour lancer l'appel – il n'eut même pas à attendre deux tonalités qu'elle l'avait déjà accepté. L'image s'agrandit pour laisser place maintenant à son visage avec un énorme sourire. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait changé de coupe de cheveux, et que ses joues étaient un peu plus creusées que d'habitude.

-Ma lady ! Sourit-il.

-Bonjour mon minou, répondit-elle avec des larmes sur ses joues.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien, on va dire ça comme ça, tu me manques surtout. Et toi ?

-Toi aussi, ma princesse, tu me manques. Mais je te promets que je reviendrai, fais-moi confiance.

-Je te fais confiance, mon minou. Je l'ai toujours fait.

-Sinon, ça va avec les akumas ?

-C'est un peu dur, mais j'y arrive. Dis-moi, tu t'es laissé pousser le bouc !

Adrien rit. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il se laissait pousser la barbichette. Marinette avait remarqué qu'il avait fondu littéralement, elle pouvait voir que ses joues étaient encore plus creusées que d'habitude. Elle voyait même les os de ses épaules et de ses bras.

-Toi, tu as coupé tes cheveux.

-Oui, tu aimes ?

-J'adore.

-Au fait, il faut que je te fasse voir quelque chose.

Elle retira son haut. Adrien put voir qu'elle portait le soutien-gorge bleu marine qu'il adorait tant et qui la mettait en valeur. Il vit ensuite Marinette se retourner pour lui faire voir son dos, et là, il remarqua un tatouage qui avait été ajouté.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Le A signifie Adrien et la patte de chat, c'est pour le super héros, expliqua-t-elle en se remettant face à lui.

-J'irai dire deux mots à ce chat, on a pas le droit de toucher à ma princesse. Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de te toucher.

-Tout comme toi tu es à moi.

-Exactement.

Il entendit soudain sonner le portable de sa petite amie. Quand il vit son visage paniqué, ses yeux voyagèrent d'elle à son téléphone.

-Marinette, ça ne va pas ?

-Si, attends juste deux minutes.

Puis il n'entendit plus rien, elle avait dû couper le son. Il regarda attentivement son visage : elle devait sûrement être en colère,vu comment elle ouvrait grand la bouche, avec de grands gestes. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues également. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle remit le son.

-Désolé, c'est un nouveau de la classe. Il est arrivé en septembre, il est con, il veut sortir avec moi et il ne supporte pas que je le repousse.

-S'il te touche, quand je reviens il aura affaire à moi, s'énerva Adrien. Au fait, comment vont Alya et Nino ?

-Ils vont très bien. Attends, je les appelle, il faut qu'ils te disent quelque chose.

-Mari, il est plus de deux heures du matin chez toi.

-Oui, mais il y aura peut-être pas d'autre occasion alors il faut en profiter, d'accord ?

-Ok, céda-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, son père était dans le bureau, prêt à désactiver le site. Au moment où il allait appuyer sur la touche _bloquer le site_ , on frappa à la porte, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Niles entra dans le bureau.

-Monsieur, ne faites pas ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Laissez-le parler à sa petite amie, rien que que cette nuit.

Monsieur Agreste regarda son majordome. Comment avait-il pu l'engager alors qu'il se mêlait de tout ? Il aurait dû le virer il y a des années.

-Juste cette nuit, dit Monsieur Agreste.

Le majordome sourit, puis quitta le bureau.

Au même moment, Nino prit son téléphone.

-Qui c'est l'abruti qui m'appelle à deux heures du matin ? commença-t-il à s'énerver, doucement pour ne pas réveiller Alya.

-C'est moi, Marinette.

-Marinette, pourquoi tu appelles à cette heure-là ?

-Je me disais que tu pourrais dire à Adrien la bonne nouvelle.

Adrien ne comprenait rien à ce que disait Marinette, tout comme Nino ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marinette lui parlait d'Adrien.

-Marinette, tu as encore dû rêver de lui, il est pas là.

-Si, il est là, regarde.

Elle appuya sur la touche facetime. Une fois qu'elle vit Nino dans l'écran, elle le montra à son petit ami. Le jeune homme à lunettes tomba presque de son lit en voyant son ami.

-Adrien, mon pote, comment tu vas !?

-Super, et toi ?

-Super aussi. Alors, c'est bien New-York ?

-Pas aussi bien que Paris. Alors, tu as une nouvelle à m'annoncer, à ce que dit Marinette ?

-Nino, j'aimerais dormir !

-Alya, il y a Adrien, regarde, dit-il à sa petite amie en lui montrant son téléphone.

-Ok, bonjour Adrien. Maintenant on dort, car demain on a rendez-vous.

-Mais il y a Adrien.

Cette fois, Alya prit le temps de regarder le téléphone. Quand elle le vit, des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Adrien fut choqué de ce changement d'humeur en même pas quelques secondes.

-Adrien, tu m'as manqué, pleura-t-elle.

-Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué. Alors, c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ?

-Hé bien, Nino et moi on va avoir un bébé.

Adrien se figea. Ses yeux étaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, sa mâchoire prête à tomber sur le sol. Alya et Nino ainsi que Marinette rirent en voyant sa réaction. Après quelques minutes, le modèle sourit – il avait d'abord pensé que ses amis lui faisaient une blague ou autre mais en voyant leurs visages sérieux et le ventre arrondi d'Alya, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Ses deux amis allaient être parents.

-Je suis heureux pour vous deux.

-Merci. Bon, on va vous laisser tous les deux. À plus, les amoureux.

-À plus, je vous adore, et félicitations pour le bébé.

-Merci.

Une fois la conversation terminée, Marinette et Adrien continuèrent à parler. Ils parlèrent de tout : des attaques du Papillon, ce qui rassura Adrien puisqu'il y en avait moins, de la classe, des nouveaux couples, de Chloé qui était devenue gentille avec tout le monde (enfin, dans la classe), et de son chauffeur qui était devenu son petit ami. Adrien parla de son métier, de ce qu'il avait découvert de son père.

-Adrien,ton père t'aime, j'en suis sûre.

-Hé bien pas moi, il l'a dit clairement : « je le hais ». Et je sais même pas pourquoi. Je reviens, ne bouge pas.

-D'accord, à tout de suite.

-À tout de suite, ma lady.

Le jeune homme partit dans sa salle de bain se servir un verre d'alcool, tout en prenant sa dose habituelle de drogue, qu'il prenait maintenant trois fois par jour. Plagg, lui, en profita pour parler à Tikki pendant qu'il était parti. Il voulait dire à la jeune fille qu'Adrien se droguait et devenait alcoolique, même si pour une fois il avait été plus que raisonnable, mais ce serait le seul moment jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'il parlerait à sa princesse. Une fois sorti de sa salle de bain, Adrien était un peu stone. Le Kwami vola vers lui.

-Adrien, tu vas bien ?

-Je vais très bien, répondit-il en riant.

-Gamin, ne va pas la voir dans ton état.

-Je veux lui parler, ok ! s'exclama-t-il en s'énervant. Je veux au moins lui dire au revoir.

-Ok.

Adrien s'allongea dans le lit. Il vit alors sa petite amie avec un visage inquiet. Marinette remarqua que son petit ami était complètement défoncé.

-Adrien,qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

-Rien du tout, ma princesse, rit-il.

-Ne me mens pas, tu es défoncé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pris !?

-J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, alors oublie cette histoire ! s'énerva-t-il.

Marinette soupira, battant en retraite, surtout pour ne pas se disputer avec lui, alors qu'elle lui parlait rarement. Adrien, qui avait pris une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool pendant qu'elle ne le regardait pas, prit conscience qu'il avait hurlé sur elle alors qu'elle était juste inquiète.

-Ok, excuse-moi, s'excusa-t-il. C'est moi, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver.

-C'est rien, mon minou.

Le soleil commençait à se lever sur Paris. Adrien pouvait voir que la chambre de sa petite amie était plus claire que tout à l'heure, et il arrivait même à voir les rayons de soleil filtrer à travers les vitres.

-Il est déjà cette heure-là.

-Oui, j'en reviens pas que mon père n'ait pas encore supprimé le site.

-Je pense que ton maître d'hôtel lui a parlé, et lui a dit de nous laisser au moins la nuit pour parler, rit-elle.

-Je crois aussi. Je vais te laisser aller en cours, je t'aime ma lady.

-Je veux pas te laisser.

-Je reviendrai sur Paris, promis.

-Reviens vite alors. Je t'aime, mon minou.

-Je t'aime, ma princesse.

Ils embrassèrent leurs doigts et les posèrent sur leur écran, puis plus rien. Le site avait été supprimé quelques secondes plus tard. Avec tout ça, Marinette ne s'était même pas mise en pyjama. Elle prit des affaires dans son armoire pour se changer. Une fois dans ses nouveaux vêtements et une nuit blanche derrière elle, elle attaqua sa journée de cours. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les grilles du lycée, Alya et Nino étaient déjà là.

-Toi, tu as parlé tout la nuit, dit Alya en remarquant les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Oui. Alors, prête pour ton écho ? demanda Marinette.

-Oui, je suis trop excitée, s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur place. Tu te rends compte, je vais entendre le cœur de mon bébé !

-Là où tu seras folle, ce sera le jour où on saura le sexe du bébé, intervint Nino.

-Je crois aussi. Mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est un garçon.

-Et moi une fille, dit Nino.

-Moi, je pense que ce sera les deux, intervint Marinette.

-Tu es folle, je vais pas mettre au monde des jumeaux !

-Tu verras bien tout à l'heure.

Yann arriva près des trois amis. Comme d'habitude, il embrassa Marinette, qui se sentit encore plus coupable après avoir parlé à Adrien toute la nuit, et alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il lui appartenait. La jeune femme rejeta son petit ami, qui lui voulait approfondir le baiser.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alya et Nino étaient dans une salle d'attente à la maternité de l'hôpital. Ils attendaient une sage-femme pour passer l'échographie d'Alya. Les futurs parents étaient assez stressés, mais en même temps impatients. Au bout d'un moment, une jeune femme s'approcha du couple.

C'était une femme blonde, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, avec les yeux bleu clair et un nez légèrement retroussé. Elle était habillée en blouse rose et pantalon violet avec un stéthoscope autour de son cou, ainsi que des stylos dans la pochette de son haut.

-Bonjour, je suis Cléa, la sage-femme qui va vous suivre tout au long de votre grossesse.

-Bonjour, dirent-ils.

La femme leur serra la main, puis les dirigea jusqu'à la salle d'examen. La pièce était de couleur violette avec un parquet en faux bois – c'était plus agréable que de voir une salle toute blanche. Il y avait l'appareil avec un lit dans un coin de la pièce.

-Je vous laisse vous installer sur la table d'examen.

Alya s'exécuta et releva son haut, pendant que Nino s'asseyait sur la chaise tout en tenant la main de sa petite amie.

-Vous êtes bien installée?

-Oui, madame.

-Pour cette première échographie, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement. Tout d'abord, je vais vous mettre un gel qui va faciliter le contact entre le ventre et la sonde. Je vais vous dire exactement depuis quand vous êtes enceinte, ainsi que vous aider dans le bon déroulement de votre grossesse, d'accord ?

Le couple hocha la tête.

-Je vais vous mettre le gel qui va être froid.

La sage-femme appliqua le gel sur le bas du ventre de la jeune fille. Alya frissonna et retint sa respiration tellement le gel était gelé. Cléa appliqua ensuite la sonde et commença à la bouger. Ils entendirent un battement de cœur.

-C'est mon bébé ? demanda Alya.

-Oui, c'est son cœur que vous entendez.

-Il bat vite, s'inquiéta Nino.

-C'est normal. Et ceci est votre bébé, ajouta-t-elle en tournant l'écran.

Alya pleura bien entendu en voyant son bébé. Nino, lui, plissa les yeux : il ne voyait rien du tout, à part un haricot.

-C'est un haricot.

-Oui. Ici, continua la sage-femme en montrant avec un flèche vers la gauche, c'est sa tête.

Elle descendit un peu.

-Ici, c'est le cordon ombilical, et voici les membres des pieds et des mains qui se forment.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Nino de verser quelques larmes. Alya, qui l'avait entendu renifler, caressa sa main avec celle qui n'était pas sous son emprise. Après l'échographie, la sage femme sortit quelques photos du bébé.

Arrivée chez elle, Alya prit des photos sur son portable pour les envoyer à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de recevoir un message de Marinette disant qu'il ressemblait à un flageolet, mais qu'elle trouvait super de voir qu'elle créait la vie dans son ventre, avec des os, des muscles, le cerveau – tout cela était merveilleux.

Alya rit au texto de son amie.

Le soir venu, Chloé était avec Sabrina, Max et Marc. Le petit ami de Chloé les avait emmenés en boîte de nuit.

Chloé avait mis une robe à paillettes noire lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, avec un décolleté en V et des escarpins, noirs également. Marc et Max étaient en jeans et chemise blanche, tandis que Sabrina portait une robe violette lui arrivant à mi-cuisses avec un décolleté rond avec des chaussures à talons noires. Elle avait enlevé ses lunettes pour les remplacer par des lentilles.

La jeune femme blonde espérait qu'il se passerait enfin quelque chose entre son amie et le roi du jeu vidéo. Au début, les deux tourtereaux étaient assez maladroits à danser au milieu de la piste, comparés à l'autre couple.

-J'aime pas trop ce genre d'endroit, dit Sabrina en essayant de lancer un sujet de conversation.

-Moi non plus, répondit Max. Tu veux aller dans un endroit plus calme ? Proposa-t-il.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Ils se levèrent des fauteuils pour se diriger vers l'extérieur, pour pouvoir discuter calmement. Dehors, il faisait froid et commençait à neiger, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu' il y avait une trentaine de personnes qui fumaient et buvaient des boissons alcoolisées. Ils se mirent tous les deux dans un coin pour être tranquilles.

-Tu as pas trop froid ? demanda Max.

-Non, ça va.

-Je trouve que Chloé a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle est avec Marc.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Elle est aussi plus inquiète pour toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Hé bien, le mois dernier, elle est venue me voir en me demandant ce que je pensais de toi.

-Elle a pas fait ça !? s'étonna Sabrina. Je lui avais dit de pas le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Enfin, je crois que j'avais envie de … Non, laisse tomber, on va les rejoindre.

-Tu as pas l'habitude qu'elle soit comme ça avec toi.

-Non, pas du tout.

Ils se levèrent, puis revinrent à l'intérieur de la boite pour retrouver Chloé et Marc. Sabrina et Marc mirent plus d'une heure à les retrouver à travers la foule de personnes qui occupaient la piste de danse. La musique changea – c'était maintenant une musique plus lente, « _rien qu'une fois_ » de Keen'v.

Max invita la jeune femme rousse à danser avec lui. Ils étaient tous les deux timides, n'osant pas poser les mains sur l'autre. Ce fut Sabrina qui osa en premier mettre ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme à lunettes. Max prit alors de l'assurance en la prenant plus près de lui, et il osa même remettre une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Tu es magnifique, dit-il.

-Merci, dit-elle en rougissant à toute vitesse.

Vers huit heures, tous repartirent chez eux. Marc raccompagna Max et Sabrina jusqu'à leur porte.


	7. Février

Mois de Février.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Bien sûr pour sa première fête des amoureux , Marinette devait la passer avec Yann. Elle avait imaginé beaucoup de choses pour ne pas passer cette journée avec lui. Elle en était même arrivée à vouloir le tuer du haut de la tour Eiffel.

-Mais qu'elle héroïne aurais-je été si j'avais tué une personne innocente. Se dit t-elle.

Elle avait pensé pouvoir la faire avec sa meilleure amie car elle était elle aussi toute seule, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas la déranger. Sa grossesse la fatiguait déjà bien assez.

Nino quant à lui, avait décrocher un emploi pour faire le DJ tous les week-end dans les boites de nuit de Paris. Alya et lui avaient même décidés de prendre un appartement avant que le bébé arrive.

-Ma puce, ça te dirais d'aller en boite ce soir ? Demanda Yann.

-Ouais, si tu veux…lui répondit la brune sans grande conviction.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, ça pourra remplacer tes deux colliers.

-Jamais j'enlèverai ces bijoux, d'accord !?

-Pourquoi ? Ton petit ami ne reviendra pas de toute manière ! il t'a abandonné, tout comme ton partenaire ! Lui cracha l'homme au visage.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé !

-Bon, je viens te chercher ce soir à 19 h30.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement puis partit chez lui. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures pour échapper cette fichue mascarade . Elle pouvait aussi ce jeter elle-même par dessus un pont ou alors partir loin et ne revenir que lundi.

-Tikki comment je vais faire ? Demanda l'adolescente son kwami.

-J'en ai aucune idée Marinette. Lui répondit le petit animal rouge.

\- S'il te plait, tu peux m'aider à trouver une idée avant vingt heures, si c'est possible.

Il était maintenant 20h et Marinette n'avait pas trouvé aucune solution. Même la fugue du week-end n'était pas envisageable, car ces parents aurait prévenus la police et ce serait fait un sang d'encre. Elle était bel et bien obligée de passer cette maudite fête avec un homme qu'elle méprisait. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec celui dont la vue la répugnait au plus haut point.

-Tu as rien pour moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Tu mens très mal, ma chère Marinette. Dit le jeune homme d'une voix mielleuse

-Crois ce que tu veux. Répondit l'adolescente avec un ton acerbe.

Il lui tendit son cadeau, pour qu'elle puisse l'ouvrir. Une fois déballé, elle vit un collier plaqué argent avec un pendentif en forme de cœur, où l'on pouvait y lire _je t'aime_. Marinette le mis à son cou par obligation mais elle voulut en aucun cas ôter ceux qu'elle portait déjà précieusement.

-Tu les as pas enlevés?

-Non et tu peux toujours courir pour que je les retire. Dit-elle énervée.

-Bon viens on vas manger et après on va ira à la discothèque.

Il était minuit quand Marinette et Yann était arrivés à la fête. Par chance, Nino était là pour animer la soirée. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur le pore bonheur de son Kwami, car elle vit Max et Sabrina qui dansaient tout les deux, également Rose, Juleka et Nathanaël.

-Je vais dire bonjour a ceux de la classe, je reviens.

-Non, c'est avec moi que tu passes la soirée, pas avec les autres.

-Je suis pas un objet, tu fais pas de moi ce que tu veux !

Elle ce dégagea de son étreinte, afin de saluer ses camarades de classe, pendant que Yann se dirigeait vers le bar pour boire un verre. Marinette partit ensuite vers la cabine du DJ pour saluer Nino.

-Salut Nino.

-Salut Mari, alors tu es avec l'autre ?

-Pas le choix mais j'essaie de l'éviter.

-Ok, je viens te voir à la pause.

-Ok à plus tard.

La jeune femme repartit sur la piste de danse pour retrouver Max et Sabrina. Malheureusement, ce fut Yann qu'elle trouva en premier. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle avait réussi à l'éviter et quand elle croisa, il tenait à peine debout. Elle tenta de s'écarter de lui en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas vu.

-Marinette, ma chérie ! Hurla l'homme ivre en la retenant par le poignet.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda la brune, d'un air écœuré.

-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Répondit son petit ami d'une voix pâteuse et à l'haleine qui avait des relents de whisky.

-C'est hors de question !

\- Oh allé, je vais te prouver que je suis plus doué que lui, je vais tellement te donner du plaisir que tu en oubliera son nom.

-J'ai dit non !

Yann la rapprocha plus près de lui tout en commençant à la caresser tout son corps. Elle cria pour qu'on vienne l'aider, mais les personne autour d'eux étaient inconscientes de ce qui se tramait dans leurs dos, bien trop ivres pour le remarquer. Yann commença à l'emmener vers les toilettes pour homme.

-S'il te plait fait pas ça ! Cria Marinette.

-Tu es ma petite amie, j'ai le droit ! Lui hurla son petit ami furieux que l'adolescente lui résiste.

-Je veux pas faire l'amour avec toi ! C'est un viol que tu vas faire et je vais te mettre en tôle ( tôle fait trop familier) !

-Non mon père est juge, il me sortira de là (pour éviter la répétition de « prison ») en un rien de temps.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est juge que tu as tous les droits!

-Si, bien au contraire ! Répliqua t-il.

Il la plaqua contre le mur et commença caresser une de ces cuisses tandis que son autre main commençait à défaire sa robe, qui descendait le long de son corps.

-A l'aide...dit-elle dans un murmure.

Le kwami sortit du sac de la jeune fille pour voler à toute vitesse vers la cabine du DJ. Elle entendait Marinette criait a l'aide.

-Personne ne viendra, mon amour, tu peux crier mon nom par contre… lui susurra Yann au creux de l'oreille.

-Au secours !

-Tu la lâches !

Marinette ce retourna et vit Nino, Ivan, Kim ainsi que Marc. Yann relâcha la jeune femme qui remit sa robe et courut vers ses amis en larmes. Nino ce dirigea vers son patron lui expliquant qu'il partait juste une heure pour ramener sa meilleure amie chez elle. Il expliqua son supérieur dans les grandes lignes ce qui c'était passé. Marinette tremblait comme une feuille pendant que son groupe d'amis tentaient au mieux de la calmer sans trop la toucher étant donner les circonstances. Nino revint vers ses amis, il regardait autour de lui afin de voir si il y voyait Yann, mais non il devait sans doute boire dans un coin de la boîte.

-Ok, a tout a l'heure Nino.

-Merci.

Une fois dehors ils ce dirigèrent tous les deux à pied vers l'immeuble où vivait la mère d'Alya. Marinette n' avait pas dit un mot depuis que Nino l'avait retrouvé.

-Marinette, il faut que tu portes plainte.

-Ça ne servira a rien, son père est juge, il arrivera à le faire libérer aussitôt dès qu'il sera au commissariat. Murmura t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Nino la prit dans ses bras, il se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir protégé. Il n'avait pas tenu la promesse de prendre soin d'elle et ce sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait au plus profond de lui.

-Je suis désolé Marinette, désolé de ne pas avoir été présent comme il m'avait dit de le faire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ne m'as rien fait.

-Il allait le faire, il t'as touché ! Dit le jeune garçon en relâchant son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Oui mais grâce à toi qui est arrivé à temps, il n'a rien pu faire.

-Marinette ! Il t'a touché la cuisse et il allait remonter plus haut puis il a commencé à te déshabiller, tu appelles ça comment !?

Cette fois la jeune femme ne dit plus rien. Il avait raison, il avait essayé de la violer. Elle avait rien fait pour se défendre. Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire, son cerveau lui donnait des ordres, mais son corps avait pas répondu. Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'elle réalisa ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait eu de la chance de se trouver dans la même discothèque que Nino et que Tikki était allée le chercher pour éviter le pire.

-Aller viens, Alya nous attend.

-Tu lui a dit ?

-Non, je voulais que ce soit toi et surtout que tu ne te sentes pas mal a l'aise.

-Merci Nino.

-C'est normal Mari.

Arrivé devant la porte, Nino l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa belle famille. Au fond du couloir, il y avait une lumière allumée dans la chambre de son amie. Elle devait sans doute l'attendre et s'inquiéter pour elle. Marinette se dirigea vers chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte. La jeune femme vit son amie allongée dans le lit avec du pop-corn à regarder un film à la télévision.

-Salut, dit doucement Marinette.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que Nino soit si en colère ?

-Oh pas grand-chose, c'est juste Yann qui as un peu trop bu.

-Hum, je suis pas convaincue, mais comme là dit Nino « ne la force, c'est elle qui va te le dire »

-Je veux pas t'en parler, d'accord ?

-Ok, aller viens on va se regarder un film pour te changer les idées.

-Merci.

Marinette s'allongea près de son amie. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez ses amis. Elle avait de la chance de les avoir. Heureusement, maintenant elle était en sécurité avec Alya et Tikki à manger toutes les trois du pop-corn et des cookies pour Tikki.

-Marinette, j'ai senti le bébé !

-Quoi !?

-Oui, touches ici, s'extasia Alya.

Marinette toucha le ventre de son amie, mais ne sentit rien. Alya était confuse mais elle savait que c'était son bébé qu'elle avait senti et pas autre chose.

-Alors c'est le mois prochain que tu vas savoir le sexe du bébé ?

-Oui, j'ai tellement hâte ! S'exclama la rousse, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

-Vous comptez le garder pour vous ou vous allez le dire à tout le monde ?

-Je pense que l'on va le dire a tout le monde.

Quelques heures plus tard Alya était endormie ainsi que Tikki. Marinette entendit la porte d'entrée. Des pas se dirigeaient vers la chambre puis la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Nino qui rentrait de son travail. Le jeune homme s'allongea au pied du lit, puis regarda Marinette.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Lui demanda l'adolescent.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

-Ok, j'ai revu Yann. Les videurs de la boite le mettait dehors quand je suis revenu, il était trop bourré

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Tu n'as trop peur de revenir lundi ?

-Si, un peu, mais je sais que je suis bien entourée.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas on est là pour toi, sourit-il. Sinon tu regardes quoi ?

-Un défilé de mode Agreste, mais pas une seule fois j'y ai vu Adrien.

-Peut-être qu'il va arriver à la fin.

-Sans doute.

Nino s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Marinette quant à elle, continuait à regarder la télé incapable de trouver le sommeil après ce qui c'était passé. C'était bientôt la fin du défilé et son chat n'avait fait aucune apparition. Gabriel arriva au bras d'une femme et d'un homme mais son fils n'était pas là.

Lundi matin, Marinette arriva au lycée accompagnée d'Alya et Nino. Devant le grille, Yann était là, à l''attendre. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Marinette et s'avança vers elle, avec un grand sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé deux jours auparavant. Il avait un gros œil au bord noir.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Bonjour.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais elle s'écarte avant qu'il n'ait pu déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda je jeune homme vexé.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas?

-Non de quoi ? Répliqua son petit ami, un air faux plaqué sur le visage.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu le sais très bien ! Tu m'as presque violé.

Yann resta insensible a cette révélation.

-Tu es ma petite amie, j'ai tout les droits sur toi. Comme je l'ai dit mon père est juge et si je fais la moindre connerie, il me fait sortir en moins deux.

Il s'approcha d'elle, puis l'embrassa.

Pendant ce temps, Max et Sabrina arrivaient tous les deux au lycée. Ils se rapprochaient doucement mais sûrement. Malheureusement trop doucement au goût de sa meilleure amie Chloé. Cette fois, elle allait faire bouger les choses.

-Marc, je prévois un coup pour réunir Max et Sabrina. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Pour Max et ta copine ?

-Oui, ça bouge trop lentement, tu sais que cela fait depuis la 5ème qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ? Elle n'a jamais osé lui en parler car à l'époque, j'étais une vrai peste et elle savait que je ne l'accepterais pas.

-C'est ok, je te suis ma belle.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains puis y déposa un chaste baisser sur les lèvres avant qu'elle ne parte en cours.

-Ce soir si tu veux, on donne rendez-vous aux tourtereaux mais au dernier moment, on trouve un prétexte pour ne pas y aller.

-Ça pourrait marcher je pense. De toute façon, il faut tenter quelque chose.

-Bien sur que ça va marcher.

-Bon je fais passer le message.

-Ok, à ce soir.

Chloé monta les marches du lycée, pour rejoindre Max qui parlait avec Kim. En passant près de lui, elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans un endroit plus tranquille pour entamer la discussion.

-Bon, maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! Je sais que tu aimes Sabrina, et je sais qu'elle aussi t'aime beaucoup. Alors ce soir, je veux que tu l'invites au parc a la fontaine. Je sais qu'elle aime les choses romantiques, surtout sous le claire de lune, puis au moment elle va te faire la bise, tu tournes la tête et tu l'embrasses.

-Chloé, tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demanda je jeune garçon perplexe.

-J'en suis sûre ! Lui répondit son amie.

-Ok, je l'invite ce soir.

-Super, bonne chance alors.

-Tu sais, Chloé, j'aime bien ce que tu es devenue maintenant.

-Ça fait plaisir de l'entendre.

La jeune femme partit vers son amie qui venait d'arriver. Elle vit qu'elle semblait paniquée alors qu'elle parlait avec Max. Finalement, Max les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard puis la cloche allait sonner dans quelques minutes, annonçant le début des classes.

-Salut, dit-elle. Tu viens Chloé on doit aller en cours.

-Oui, j'arrive, mais avant Max a quelques chose a te dire, dit t-elle en poussant ce dernier.

Chloé partit à l'intérieur, laissant derrière elle Sabrina et Max, le visage rouge d'embarras.

-Sabrina, j'aimerais t'inviter ce soir au parc près de la fontaine. dit Max.

-Heu...d'accord.

-Super, tu viens on va finir par être en retard.

-Je te suit.

Max affichait un grand sourire, depuis que Sabrina avait dit oui. Maintenant le plus dur restait à venir. Il fallait qu'il ait le courage d'embrasser la fille dont il était fou amoureux et surtout qu'elle réponde au baiser.

Le soir venu. Max attendait au bord de la fontaine. Ses jambes tremblaient, conséquence évidente du stress de son rendez-vous avec la jeune femme rousse. Il vit une silhouette qui se profilait et qui se rapprochait de lui. Comment allait t-elle réagir ? Est-ce qu'elle lui mettrais une claque ? Est-ce que ça mettrait fin à l'amitié avec la jeune fille ?

La jeune femme s'assit à coté de lui. Il se firent la bise, contents de se retrouver dans ce magnifique lieu.

-Salut Max.

-Sa...salut Sabrina, bégayait t-il.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

Chloé était cachée derrière un buisson avec Marc qui la retenait par la taille, pour éviter qu'elle ne gâche le rendez-vous. La jeune femme essayait de se dégager de son emprise.

-Il devait tourner la tête pour l'embrasser!

-Laisse le prendre confiance ! Répondit Marc en la relâchant quand il la sentit se calmer.

-Non, ça fait plus de trois ans, qu'elle veut sortir avec lui.

-Je suis sûr que ce soir, ce sera la bonne.

-Tu crois. ?

-J'en suis sûr.

Après plus d'une heure de rendez-vous, Chloé et Marc avait quitté leur cachette. Sabrina et Max eux, discutaient tranquillement. Malgré leurs échanges, le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à se détendre.

-Max, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air stressé depuis que je suis arrivée.

-Oui, enfin non.

-Max, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je t'assure, je n'ai rien, enfin je voulais te dire quelques chose.

-Me dire quoi.

-Tu as quelques chose juste là.

Il approcha sa main près du visage puis doucement, il avança son visage près du sien, pour y déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres. Avant qu'il l'embrasse Sabrina s'était tournée vers lui. Max était tellement près d'elle que ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Au début il avait les grand yeux ouverts, mais ils les ferma ensuite. Au début les baisers étaient plutôt maladroits. Max avait essayé de morde doucement la lèvre inférieure de Sabrina, mais il avait mordu un peu trop fort pour la jeune femme. Le jeune homme s'excusa. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de sa petite amie, celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour le laisser approfondir leur baiser. Après le baiser, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Sabrina.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Max.

Le lendemain matin, Chloé avait sauté dans les bras du nouveau couple, heureuse que son amie ait enfin trouvé son bonheur. Arrivée dans la salle de classe, Chloé avait accepté ou plutôt avait été obligé de se mettre à coté de Max.

-Merci, Chloé.

La jeune femme courut presque à sa nouvelle place. Chloé se mit à coté de Nathanaël qui d'ailleurs n'était pas heureux d'être son voisin de table.

Merci d'avoir lu ainsi qu'au beta qui ma corriger.


	8. Mars

Mois de Mars

 **Paris 14h aéroport d'Orly.**

Marinette attendait impatiemment devant les porte d'embarquement avec ses amis Alya et Nino.

-L'avion de New-York aura un peu de retard. De quinze minutes environ. Averti une hôtesse.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Cria Marinette.

-Sois patiente, l'important c'est qu'il arrive enfin après plus de sept mois d'absence. Dit Alya.

-Elle n'a pas tord. Conclut Nino.

Après plus de vingt minutes. Une tête blonde sortait des portes d'embarquement. Marinette, reconnu toute suite Adrien, malgré qu'il ait eu une poussée de croissance. Elle poussa toutes les personnes sur son passage. Les gens qu'elle bousculait l'insultaient en disant que la jeunesse de maintenant n'avaient plus de respect.

\- Adrien !

-Marinette !

Le jeune homme lâcha sa valise, pour prendre Marinette dans ses bras. Enfin ils se retrouvaient, enfin il pouvait l'enlacer et la serrer contre lui . Adrien la souleva du sol, il enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de sa petite amie. Il prit une grande inspiration pour humer son parfum si délicat.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ma Lady !

-Toi aussi mon minou.

Adrien déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Marinette. Ils s'embrasèrent plusieurs fois pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Ils se firent encore un câlin. Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne dirent plus un mot, chacun profitant de son partenaire.

-Je t'aime mon minou.

-Je t'aime princesse.

-Adrien arrêtes !

Adrien se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux grands ouverts, il s'aperçut qu'il était sur le point d'embrasser Plagg.

-Ha ! S'écria Adrien.

-Je sais de quoi tu as rêvé ! tu croyais que tu arrivais l'aéroport de Paris et que tu retrouvais Marinette. conclut Plagg.

-Adrien il faut vous lever, vous avez un programme chargé aujourd'hui. Dit une voix derrière la porte.

-Oui j'arrive Nathalie.

La jeune femme repartit. Plagg attendit un peu avant de parlait à Adrien.

-Tu m'as prévu du fromage ? Demanda le chat.

-Oui, il y a deux boites de camemberts qui arrivent de Paris, mais ne les manges pas tous d'un coup. Tu n'as que ceux là pour tenir toute la journée. Le prévint Adrien.

-C'est tout !

-Désolé, j'ai oublié de dire que je voulais du camembert.

-Comment peut-on oublier du fromage ?

-Pourtant c'est très simple.

Adrien se leva de son lit, pour aller dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Une fois habillé, il rejoignit la salle à manger, où comme d'habitude personne ne l'attendait. Le jeune prit son petit déjeuner dans un silence de mort. Adrien pouvait entendre son père hurler depuis son bureau en avertissant qu'il serait demain à Paris. Malheureusement, ce serait sans lui.

-Adrien, la voiture vous attend.

-J'arrive Nathalie. Dit l'adolescent d'une voix morne.

Il monta dans la limousine, pour se rendre à sa séance photo dans Central Park. Arrivé sur le lieu de rendez-vous, il pouvait voir le photographe et son personnel qui aménageaient le matériel. Une jeune femme, se dirigea vers lui, une tenue à la main, sans doute ce qu'il devait porter en premier. Il s'installa dans la tente qui faisait office de vestiaire. Une fois qu'il ait enfilé sa tenue de ville, le photographe lui dit comment prendre la pose.

La journée va être longue.. Pensa-t-il.

-Adrien, allez changer de tenue, mon assistante Marie va vous dire quoi porter.

-Ok. Merci Monsieur.

Il vit la jeune employée se diriger avec lui dans la tente pour lui montrer la tenue suivante.

La jeune femme était brune. Selon Adrien, elle avait les cheveux longs car elle portait un chignon. Sa tenue était plutôt extravagante, jupe verte et orange fluo avec un haut rouge à pois noir. Son visage était fin, elle avait de beaux yeux bleus et sur son nez et ses joues des tâches de rousseur. Elle ressemblait à Marinette mais sa lady était mille fois mieux.

-Voilà ce que vous devait porter. Prononça t-elle en lui tendant les habits.

Elle lui montra un short bleu clair en lin et une chemise blanche également de la même matière. Il y avait également des converse bleu marine et pour l'accessoire c'était un sac en bandoulière marron. Une fois dans sa nouvelle tenue, il recommença à poser. C'était dans ces moment là, qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait être bon dans autre chose que de poser devant l'objectif ou défiler. Il regarda Plagg qui dormait à point fermé sur un morceau de fromage. D'ailleurs il avait mangé plus de la moitié du premier camembert.

La voiture roulait jusqu'à son prochain rendez-vous de la journée. C'était des essayages pour la prochaine collection qui devait sortir cet automne. Son père n'était pas là. Nathalie venait d'apprendre qu'il avait pris l'avion pour Paris plutôt en raison de grève qui était prévu demain sur la capitale.

-J'aurais voulu venir avec lui, passer du temps avec.

-Avec votre père ou votre petite amie ? Demanda Nathalie

-Marinette.

-Adrien, je sais que cela est dur pour vous, mais dites vous que dans six mois, votre père ne pourra plus rien faire pour vous retenir ici.

Le jeune homme regardait l'assistante de son père avec de grand yeux tel un hibou. Elle était de son coté, peut-être même prête à l'aider à partir de New-York. Dommage que Niles n'était pas là, pour les aider. A trois cela aurait était plus facile, mais son maître d'hôtel avait pris sa retraite.

-Merci Nathalie.

-Pas un mot à votre père, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma place.

Adrien se jeta dans ses bras heureux d'avoir une alliée avec lui.

-Oui, bon, aller a l'essayage. Répondit la brune gênée.

Adrien entra dans la cabine d'essayage. Alors qu'il était à l'intérieur de la cabine il entendit la voix de son père. Sans doute que Nathalie l'avait appelé via la tablette. Le jeune homme sortit mine de rien afin de commencer le shooting. Il avait un gilet de laine de couleur blanc avec un pull marron clair et un jeans. L'assistante tourna la tablette pour que son père puisse voir la tenue que son fils avait mis.

-Bonjour Adrien.

-Bonjour père.

-Pour la tenue, ajoutez-là pour la collection, tenue suivante.

Adrien retourna aussitôt dans la cabine, changer sa tenue. Cela continua pendant encore plus de 3h. Son ventre criait famine, il était fatigué et ses jambes lui faisaient affreusement mal, mais il voulut continuer à travailler sans se plaindre, car il savait que son père ne céderait pas pour une pause.

Nathalie voyait que le fils de son patron n'était pas en état de continuer. Elle voulut demander quelques minutes pour qu'il ait le temps de se reposer mais, connaissant Monsieur Agreste cela serait impossible. Il lancerait son excuse habituelle « nous avons pas le temps de prendre une pause, car la mode n'attend pas ». Adrien la devança, prenant prestement la parole au moment même où elle allait lui poser la question.

-Père j'ai besoin d'une pause, dit Adrien.

-Non, je suis désolé mais je dois absolument montrer la collection demain pour pouvoir préparer le défilé sur Paris, répondit froidement son père.

-Pourquoi je peux pas venir avec toi sur Paris ?

-Car je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Adrien baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas montrer à son père qu'il était faible. Pour la énième fois, il retourna enfiler une tenue différente en espérant que celle-ci soit la dernière.

2 heures plus tard, la séance d'essayage fut terminée. Nathalie pour faire plaisir au jeune homme, décida de lui acheter quelques chose pour qu'il mange un peu avant de continuer la journée. Au premier stand, le chauffeur s'arrêta. C'était un vendeur de hot dog.

-Merci Nathalie, dit-il quand elle fut revenue avec le sandwich qui , instantanément lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

-Je vous en prie , mais ne dite rien a votre père.

-Promis, comme toujours.

La femme souriait à Adrien, qui savourait à présent pleinement son repas.

Maintenant il avait une interview, pour un magazine français qui s'appelait « Paris Star ». Ce serait une occasion de passer un petit message à sa princesse. Malheureusement, elle était pas vraiment fan des magazine même si elle avait achetée des milliers de bouquins people, elle lui avait avouée un jour que c'était uniquement parce qu'il était dessus.

-Je vais vous accompagner pour surveiller qu'il ne pose pas de question trop personnelles

-Ok

-Bon après cela, nous retournerons à l'appartement et demain vous avez un cours de conduite ainsi qu'un contrôle en histoire.

-J'avais presque oublié la dernière partie soupira-t-il, déçu de ne pas être pour une fois libre de ses mouvements.

Une jeune femme arriva vers eux en disant que le journaliste était près à les recevoir. Ils suivirent la jeune femme qui les emmena dans une petite salle avec une canapé et un fauteuil blanc qui se faisaient face. Adrien et Nathalie qui précédaient la journaliste s'assirent sur le canapé tandis que la jeune femme prit place sur le fauteuil.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Marine. Je suis celle qui va vous interviewer, expliqua la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, répondit Adrien.

-Bien nous allons commencer, Vous avez débuté votre carrière grâce à votre père, est ce que ce métier vous plaît ?

-Personnellement, je ne connais que ce métier, je ne sais pas en exercer d'autre.

-Si vous pouviez changer de métier, vous feriez quoi ?

-Je pense que je serais prof de physique.

-Vous aimez cette matière ?

-Absolument.

-La prochaine collection arrive en France demain, allez-vous être à Paris pour le défilé?

-Malheureusement non.

Marine posa encore quelques questions sur la collection actuelle et la nouvelle qui allait bientôt sortir en septembre. En seconde partie de l'interview, elle lui posa des questions sur ses passions.

-J'ai vu que vous êtes entré à l'école à l'âge de 16 ans, cela n'as pas été trop dur de se faire une place en tant qu'enfant star ?

-Non, j'ai eu de très bon amis.

-Pourquoi avoir arrêté le lycée à la fin de votre seconde ?

-Pour des raisons professionnelles.

-Une dernière question, vous vous voyez où dans dix ans ?

Marine posa encore quelques questions sur la collection actuelle et la nouvelle qui allait bientôt sortir en septembre. En seconde partie de l'interview, elle lui posa des questions sur ses passions.

-J'ai vu que vous êtes entré à l'école à l'âge de 16 ans, cela n'as pas été trop dur de se faire une place en tant qu'enfant star ?

-Non, j'ai eu de très bon amis.

-Pourquoi avoir arrêté le lycée à la fin de votre seconde ?

-Pour des raisons professionnelles.

-Une dernière question, vous vous voyez où dans dix ans ?

Adrien avait un grand sourire, Nathalie pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il se voyait avec sa petite amie, marié et avec des enfants.

-Je me vois à Paris, marié et avec des enfants avec ma petite amie.

-Vous avez une petite amie ?

-Oui une fille de mon ancien lycée.

-Voulez-vous lui passer un message ?

Adrien regardait Nathalie avec des yeux de chien battu dans l'espoir qu'elle dise oui. L'assistante personnelle regarda le fils de son patron. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à dire non à ces yeux, donc comme d'habitude elle céda au jeune homme. Adrien lui fit un grand sourire et se retourna vivement vers Marine.

-J'aimerai lui dire « Je t'aime princesse et que dans six mois je serai de retour sur Paris »

-Adorable, merci beaucoup de m'accorder un peu de votre précieux temps monsieur Agreste. Dit-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

-Merci a vous de m'avoir permis de passer un message.

-Je vous en prie.

Marine serra la main à Nathalie et Adrien avant de sortir dans la pièce.

-Bien, j'espère que votre père ne sera pas trop en colère contre vous pour les dernière questions, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Je dirais que tout est de ma faute, ne vous en faite pas.

-Adrien, votre père ne vous laissera pas sortir dans six mois.

-Il a pas le droit de me retenir contre mon grès et je serai majeur un jour, il n'aura plus de droit sur moi.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment pour rejoindre la voiture qui était garée juste en face juste en face du bâtiment.

Quelques jours plus tard son père appela. Il avait vu son interview dans le magazine sûrement. Nathalie donna le téléphone à Adrien.

-Bonjour, père.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit cela dans le magazine.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ? En faignant l'ignorance.

-Je parle de ce que tu fera dans dix ans, du message pour ta petite amie et que tu veux changer de métier.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais changer de métier, mais si je peux le ferai car je n'aime pas ce que je fais !

-Tu fera ce que je te dirai!

-Vous n'avez que plus que six mois, car après vous aurez aucun droit sur moi.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle t'aime ? Tu ne crois pas plutôt, qu'elle t'utilise pour entrer dans mon entreprise.

-Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon aide et qu'après le bac elle entrerait dans une école de couture.

-Tu crois vraiment ce qu'elle dit.

-Au moins elle, elle m'aime pour ce que je suis, pas comme toi qui me hais !

Adrien raccrocha au nez de son père puis il s'enfuit en courant, hors de la vu de tous. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Nathalie n'avait pas eu le temps de le rattraper qu'il c'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre. D'en bas, elle pouvait l'entendre taper dans les mur et crier. Elle était triste de la relation qu'il avait avec son père. Adrien avait besoin qu'on le soutienne et non pas qu'on l'enfonce en permanence et qu'on l'utilise comme un objet.

Dans la chambre Adrien était maintenant plus clame, mais pas de la bonne façon. Il avait pris son remède miracle sous le regard impuissant de Plagg. Sa dépendance augmentait chaque semaine, il était devenue accro. Le kwami avait essayé plusieurs fois de le faire arrêter en cachant ses sachets, mais il arrivait toujours à en avoir un paquet de secours.

Après quelques minutes, il remarqua qu'Adrien ne réagissait pas de la même manière que d'habitude. Il était tombé sur le sol et n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Sans plus attendre Plagg vola à travers les pièces pour prévenir Nathalie.

-Nathalie ! Cria Plagg. Adrien fait une overdose ! Hurla le kwami en arrivant vers elle.

-Un chat qui parle !

-Si vous plaît Nathalie, prévenez les pompiers. Je vous expliquerais tout quand nous serons à l'hôpital mais il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps !

Ni une, ni deux, Nathalie appela les secours. La femme en costume monta ensuite dans la chambre du jeune homme pour le mettre en position de sécurité en cas de vomissement. En cinq minutes les secours était là. Les pompiers lui injectèrent un traitement. Ils mirent le jeune garçon sur un brancard puis le chargèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Nathalie suivit le camion de pompier.

-Qui est tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis Plagg, celui qui transforme Adrien en Chat noir.

-Alors il est Chat Noir ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'était jamais avec nous et Marinette, elle est coccinelle ?

-Oui et tout comme Adrien, elle a une créature qui l'aide à se transformer sauf que la sienne ressemble à une coccinelle.

-Dans ce cas il ne va pas mourir. Les héros ne meurent pas. Dit-t-elle en essayant de se rassurer.

-C'est aussi un chat il a neuf vies. Ajouta Plagg en tentant lui aussi de se convaincre.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle se dirigea vers le bureau des secrétaires. Bien sûr il y avait des gens devant elle. Après plus de dix minutes d'angoisse, la femme en tenue d'affaire arriva devant le comptoir.

-Bonjour, je voudrais le numéro de la chambre de monsieur Adrien Agreste s'il vous plait.

-Etage 4 chambre 456. Répondit la secrétaire, après avoir vérifié sur son ordinateur.

-Merci.

Nathalie arriva dans la chambre accompagnée de Plagg qui vola directement auprès d'Adrien qui était endormi. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil qui se situait près du lit. La femme fut soulagée de voir que le jeune homme était vivant. Elle aurait été incapable d'annoncer à son patron et à Marinette la mort de son protégé.

-Adrien, réveilles toi. Dit Plagg en secouant le jeune homme.

-Hum...où je suis ?

-Tu es dans une chambre à l'hôpital Adrien. Tu peux remercier Plagg, si il ne m'aurait pas prévenu, je n'imagine même pas ce qui ce serait passé. Intervint Nathalie.

-Merci Plagg. Dit le jeune homme en grattant le kwami entre les deux oreilles.

-Tu sais que j'aime pas ça, mais je fais une exception car j'ai eu peur pour toi.

-Cela me touche beaucoup.

\- N'en profites pas trop.

Adrien regarda Nathalie.

-Il vous a tout dit j'imagine ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Oui, je comprends mieux les choses maintenant. Surtout le fait de ne ne pas vous voir à mes cotés durant une attaque.

-Oui, j'imagine.

-Je suis aussi heureuse que Marinette sois Ladybug, mais faites attention à vous, quand vous prenez une attaque pour votre petite amie.

-Je préfère être blessé a sa place. Je ne supporterais pas de la voir souffrir.

-Elle a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

-C'est plutôt moi qui ais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

Plagg, se cacha sous l'oreiller en voyant une infirmière arriver dans la chambre.

-Madame je vais vous demander de sortir les visites sont maintenant terminées.

-Bien sûr, je passerais demain, reposez vous bien.

Quelques jours plus tard, Adrien était sorti de sa chambre, pour son plus grand bonheur et celui de Plagg. Son père avait été prévenu mais il n'avait pas voulu lui adresser un mot.

-Adrien, pardonnez à votre père s'il vous plait. Il n'est pas très doué pour montrer ses sentiments mais je suis sûre qu'il a eu très peur.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas Nathalie.

-Je suis sûre que votre père vous aime.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais si c'est le cas, il ne me montre que le contraire.

Nathalie ne dit plus rien. Elle ne voulait pas forcer Adrien alors que c'était à son père de faire des effort avec son fils.

-Bien vous venez, vous avez des cours de conduite à rattraper.

-Oui, j'arrive Nathalie.

Adrien s'installa derrière le volant avec Nathalie à ses côtés.

 **Paris**

Alya et Nino était dans la salle d'attente. En effet aujourd'hui était le jour où ils allaient savoir le sexe du bébé. Toute la classe avait pariée et plus de la moitié de leurs amis avait dit que ce serait un garçon. La sage-femme qui les suivait depuis le début accueillit les futurs parents dans la salle de consultation. Alya s'allongea sur la table d'examen.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Très bien, mais le bébé bouge beaucoup et m'empêche de dormir.

-Bien, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui il va être calme, sinon voulez-vous connaître le sexe de votre bébé ?

-Oui.

-Alors nous allons commencer.

La sage-femme prévint que le gel qu'elle allait appliquer allait être un peu froid puis elle l'appliqua sur le ventre d'Alya . Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le bébé. La femme examina les organe du bébé afin de déceler d'éventuelles malformations. Elle programma ensuite une ammiosynthèse pour vérifier si l'enfant n'était pas porteur de maladies génétiques.

Le fœtus se développait plutôt bien. Rien ne laissait entendre pour le moment qu'il serait handicapé. Il ne manquait plus que le résultat de l'ammiosynthèse pour enlever tous les doutes.

-Bien vous être prêt a connaître le sexe de votre bébé ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils avec impatience.

-Bien, rit-elle. Vous allez avoir une petite fille.

-Ouais je le savais ! Cria Nino.

-Mademoiselle avez-vous commencé les exercices de respiration pour être prête le jour de l'accouchement ? Interrogea la gynécologue.

\- Non, je dois commencer la semaine prochaine normalement.

-Bien, je vous sors les photos et vous pouvez partir.

-Merci.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, ils réfléchissaient toujours à un prénom mais rien ne venait à leurs esprits. Les prénoms qu'il choisissaient étaient trop communs.

-Alya, n'oublies pas que l'on doit visiter un appartement aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je sais mais je me sens trop fatiguée pour le visiter. Est-ce que tu peux y aller tout seul.

-Bien sûr.

Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa petite amie, puis embrassa son front. Avant même qu'il appuie ses lèvres, il sentit le ventre de sa copine bouger. Nino baissa les yeux d'un air bizarre sur l'abdomen avant de comprendre qu'il avait senti sa fille. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la fille qu'il aimait et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Je l'ai senti bouger !

-Maintenant, tu vois ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois.

-C'est vraiment super. Dit Nino ému.

Alya embrassa Nino, avant qu'il ne parte voir leur future appartement. Heureusement ils avaient eu droit à des aides au logement et Alya vendait ses infos sur Ladybug à des journaux. Cela permettait d'avoir un second salaire.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Nino vit le propriétaire qui l'attendait devant l'entrée.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, la future maman n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, elle était fatiguée. Le bébé a beaucoup bougé la nuit dernière.

-Ok, allez-y, montez, on va commencer la visite.

C'était un appartement de type F3. Il était composé de deux chambres, une cuisine américaine et un salon assez spacieux. Les murs étaient blanc car ils venaient d'être refaits à neuf.

-Combien coûte-t-il par mois ?

-1100 euros.

-C'est trop cher pour nous, ma copine ne gagne pas plus de six cents tandis que moi à peine mille. En plus avec le bébé qui arrive, ça va être difficile même avec les aides.

-Bon je veux bien descendre mon prix à neuf cent euro mais je ne peux pas plus.

-Merci monsieur !

-De rien jeune homme, il faut bien aider un peu.

\- Est-ce que je peux prendre des photos pour les montrer ma petite amie s'il vous plait ? Je vous donnerais une réponse demain.

-Pas de soucis, je vous dis à demain alors.

Nino arriva chez les parents d'Alya. Sa petite amie avait annoncé qu'elle attendait une petite fille. Toute la famille les avait enlacés dans leurs bras. Plus tard dans la soirée il avait montré les photo de l'appartement et fit part de la bonne nouvelle : Il avait réussi a faire baisser le prix de deux cent euros.

-Hé bien, tu as fait une super affaire et il a l'air en bon état. Conclut la mère d'Alya.

-Je dois donner ma réponse demain.

-Je pense qu'on doit dire oui. On ne trouvera pas une autre occasion comme celle-ci.

-Je le crois aussi….bon, dans ce cas on doit commencer à acheter des meubles.

\- Je pense qu'il est tant !

-On va vous aider les jeunes. Ne vous en faites pas pour les meubles. Ta grand-mère doit avoir des meubles dans sa cave qui ne lui servent à rien.

-Merci !

Dans la soirée, Alya et Nino se retrouvèrent dans la chambre afin de réfléchir au prénom de leur futur enfant. Enfin c'était plutôt Alya qui pensait a un prénom, son petit copain quant à lui caressait le ventre de la jeune femme. En effet la petite ne faisait que de bouger depuis plus d'une heure.

-Nino, aide-moi à choisir un prénom s'il te plait.

-Si on fusionnait nos deux prénoms.

-Tu sais que c'est une bonne idée, tu n'es pas si bête.

-Hé ! je suis pas bête, n'est-ce pas Niya ? Dit l'adolescent en embrassant le ventre d'Alya.

-comment tu viens de l'appeler ?

-Niya, c'est une fusion de nos prénoms, tu aimes ?

-J'adore ! C'est décidé, elle s'appellera Niya.

Nino embrassa Alya. La jeune femme voulu approfondir, mais son petit copain la repoussa doucement.

-Tu sais que ça ne fait pas de mal au bébé.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr.

-Dans ce cas je veux bien continuer.

Nino embrassa passionnément sa petite amie. Il prit grand soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Le jeune homme avait peur, mais surtout ne savait comment faire avec le ventre d'Alya. Finalement, ils réussirent à faire leurs affaire et Alya pu enfin dormir tranquille.

 ** _Désolé pour le très grand retard pour la suite mais comme on dit on a tous une vie a coter de non passion._**

 ** _J'espère que la suite vous a plus._**

 ** _Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et ainsi a la personne qui me corrige mes chapitre._**

 ** _Le prochain auront surement du retard mais je promet de continuer cette fiction._**


	9. Avril

Mois d'Avril

 **Paris 11happartement d'Alya et Nino.**

Le groupe d'amis en compagnie de Chloé ( oui elles était devenue amie pas les meilleurs mais elle passer quelques journée ensemble de temps en temps), Marc et Max montaient les meubles. Nino et Marinette les montaient et plaçaient et les autre ranger leurs affaires. Bien que Marinette exigeait a sa meilleure amie de rester tranquille, mais sa c'était avérer impossible.

-Salut tout le monde ! Exclame Yann.

-Ho non pas lui, faite qui es une attaque du papillon, pria Marinette.

-Alors le déménagement comme ça se passe ?

-Très bien avant que tu arrive, réplique Marinette.

Yann fronça les sourcils, il s'avançait vers elle pour lui volait un baisser qui naturellement, elle y répondit pas. Le jeune homme descendit en bas de l'immeuble pour aidait les autres garçons. Sabrina avait rejoint les garçons car Max allait partir.

-Enfin il es parti, soupira Marinette.

-Je comprend pas pourquoi tu ne le quitte pas, c'est vrai ce n'est rien que tout le monde sais que tu es Ladybug, dit Chloé.

-Sa mettrait tout mes amis et famille en danger Chloé ! C'est pour ça que je peut rien faire face a ce chantage.

-Mais tu es forte, tu peux les sauver, rajoute la blonde

-Oui mais un jour ou l'autre Papillon les prendra en otage et sans Adrien je pourrais pas les sauver, tu comprend.

-Oui, je comprend.

-Bon on continue a ranger j'aimerais que tout sois un peut près en place avant ce soir, commende Alya

-Ne t'en fait pas Alya, tout sera prêt ce soir c'est promis, dit Marinette.

Des cries intervinrent de dehors. D'autres crier que Papillon venait d'attaquer a nouveau après plus d'un mois d'absence.

-Bon je croit que je doit partir, a toute t'as l'heure, conclut Marinette

Tikki transforma Marinette, en quelques seconde pour partir discrètement par la fenêtre du salon.

-Bon chance ! Crièrent Alya et Chloé.

Ladybug ce balançait de toit en toit jusqu'à arrivait devant la personne akumatisé. C'était une petite femme, avec les cheveux noir, avec des couettes. Elle ressemblait a une enfant. La coccinelle regardait partout sur la femme pour voir où pourrait ce trouver l'akuma.

-Où est le chat ? Demanda Childhood.

-Il n'est pas ici, il ne viendra pas non plus.

-Hum, bien je me contenterait que de tes miraculous pour l'instant.

-Vous ne l'ai aurait jamais !

-Tu croit cela !

Childhood sorti une règle pour lançait un rayon sur elle. Marinette l'évita de justesse. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas qu'es ce que c'était son pouvoir. Elle regarde autour d'elle, quand elle cru apercevoir Mme Chamak sauf que la elle était une enfant d'environ cinq ans.

-C'est ça ton pouvoir faire retomber en enfance.

-Exactement.

Après plus d'heure de combat, Marinette arriva enfin a détruire l'objet où était loger l'akuma. Avant qu'elle ne le relâche Childhood lui lança une attaque.

-Miraculous ladybug ! Dit-elle avant de redevenir une enfant.

Alya qui était pas loin de la scène couru vers Marinette pour la prendre avec elle avant qu'elle redevienne civil et que tout les journaliste en profite pour lui demandaient comme elle s'appelle. Marinette ne voulait pas la suivre au début, mais Alya lui avait expliquer qu'elle était une amie a elle et que ces parents était parti pour deux nuit et que c'était elle qui la garde. La fillette avait acceptait. Une fois arrivaient a l'appartement, Marinette ce dé-transforme. La fillette avait eu peur de Tikki mais elle l'avait rassurer en disant « qu'elle était une petit créature magique et gentil »

-Qu'es qui lui es arriver ? Demanda Nino en voyant sa petite amie avec Marinette dans les bras.

-Je pense qu'elle a était toucher pour la personne akumatisé. En déposant son amie sur le canapé.

-Met le pokémon Alya, dit Marinette.

-Grâce a son lucky charme elle devrait pas redevenir elle même ?Demanda Nino.

-Si mais je pense que Marinette a était trop faible pour ce guérir elle même, intervient Tikki.

-Quand redeviendra-t-elle, elle même?Demanda Alya en regarda la fillette .

-Soit dans 12h soit 48h, répondit Tikki.

-Bien, on va devoir devenir parent avant l'heure Nino, va s'occuper de bébé Marinette.

-Super, dit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Le couple pouvaient entendre chantait le générique de _pokémon_ , enfin chanter était un grand mot, c'était plus tôt crier, hurler. On ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qu'elle chantait a par un peu le début et un peu le refrain. C'est peu comme si vous essayer de chanter les couplet de _la macarena,_ vous dite un peu n'importe quoi et qu'après vous crier _hé macarena !_ Sauf que la c'était pokémon attraper les tous !

-Je me souvenait pas qu'elle était aussi marrante, rie Alya

-Alya, il faut prévenir ces parents, il font s'inquiéter et il savent s'occuper d'un enfants eux.

-Nino, tu te souviens qui sont parti en week-end en amoureux.

-J'avais oublié ce détail.

-On vas réussir Nino. Alya ce dirige vers son amie, Marinette tu viens on vas prendre une douche.

-Non, je veux regarder les pokémon !

-Promis tu vas les regarder après, mais avant on prend la douche.

-Non !

-On prend la douche, maintenant !

Marinette avait de grand yeux, qui d'ailleurs commençais par être inondé par les larmes. La future maman la prend par la main pour l'emmenait dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme l'aide a enlever ses vêtements et la mit dans la baignoire.

-Tu attend un bébé ?

-Oui, c'est une petite fille.

-Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

-Niya.

-C'est trop joli !

-Merci

-Hé regarde ce que je sais faire.

Alya regarda, Marinette s'allonger sur le ventre tout en soutenant son poids avec ses bras, elle recule pour prendre de l'élan, puis pousse vers l'avant en criant « partir là-bas », comme Ariel la petite sirène.

-Marinette ! Ta inondé la salle de bain, Nino ! Viens m'aider !

-Je veux pas voir Marinette toute nu !

-C'est qu'une enfant !

-Non !

-Comment tu fera avec ta fille ?

-C'est différent ce sera la mienne, la c'est mon amie depuis la maternelle et Adrien il dirait quoi si je voyait sa petite amie toute nue !

-C'est qui Adrien ? Demanda Marinette.

-Heu je t'expliquerait, dit-relle, en espérant qu'elle oublie car l'histoire risque fort d'être compliquer pour elle, en pensant ,aller viens, je vais te prêter un t-shirt comme pyjama et Nino pendant ce temps vas aller te chercher des vêtements, dit-elle en regardant son petit ami qui continuer a installer les meubles.

-Quoi !?

-Oui tu vas aller lui chercher des vêtements toute suite ! A moins que tu veuille la garder.

-Je la garde, sourit-il.

-Ok, je reviens dans quinze minutes.

Alya sorti de l'appartement pour aller au magasin au coin de la rue pour acheter quelques vêtements. Au même moment Yann arrivait chez Alya et Nino.

-Salut mon amour.

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda Marinette.

-Marinette qu'es qui t'es arriver ? Dit Yann en voyant sa petite amie enfant.

-Elle as était toucher par une attaque du papillon.

-Elle devrait pas être guéri ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être que dans quelques jours elle redeviendra elle même.

-C'est qui Nino ? Demanda Marinette pour la deuxième fois.

-Je suis ton amoureux, sourit Yann.

-Mais tu es moche ! et je préfère les yeux vert avec les cheveux jaune.

Nino riait doucement, pendant que Yann lui regardait Marinette qui rire aux éclat, en le voyant avec le visage rouge de honte. C'est as ce moment que le jeune homme métisse sorti son portable. Il tend son portable a la fillette pour lui montrait une photo.

-Il est trop beau, je suis amoureuse de lui, es que il peut venir ici ? que il faut que je le vois et après on aura des enfants et on vivra dans un château.

-Désolé Marinette mais il n'est pas ici en ce moment.

-Il est où ?

-A New-York, sourit-il a Yann.

Yann ce doutait bien de qui il parlait, il était pas idiot. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de jeter un coup d'oeil a la photo qu'il montrait. Il pouvait voir Marinette assis entre les jambes du mannequin qui avait enrouler ces bras autour d'elle et avait posait sa tête sur son épaule tout en embrassant son cou. Sur la photo Marinette devait être en pleine conversation avec Alya. Yann ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être jaloux de lui.

-La fille a coté de lui c'est qui ?

-C'est Marinette, enfin c'est toi.

-Je sortirait avec lui plus tard, tu vois l'avenir !?

-Non, mais Alya et moi on vas t'expliquait tout ça d'accord.

-D'accord, tu vois tu es pas mon amoureux, vu que c'est lui, en montrant le portable a Yann.

-Bon je vais vous laissez, salut.

-Ouais c'est ça a plus.

Près d'une heures après, Alya était revenue a l'appartement. Dans le canapé elle voyait Marinette et Nino, regardait un dessin animé.

-J'ai un pyjama et des vêtement Marinette tu viens.

-Hé Alya, Nino ma montrée mon amoureux, il est trop beau !

-Tu lui as montrée Yann !

-Non je lui est montrée Adrien, mais tu aurait était là, tu aurait rie, Yann est arriver derrière toi et il a expliquait a Marinette qu'il était son petit ami, elle lui a sorti non tu es moche et c'est la que j'ai montrée une photo d'elle et d'Adrien, en riant, et elle lui as dit tu vois c'est pas toi.

-Alors mon amoureux s'appelle Adrien ?

-Oui.

-Bon je vais aller faire des pâtes bolognaise, ce propose Nino.

Alya parti dans la salle de bain avec Marinette. Une fois le dîner servit Marinette ce mit a coter de Nino. Le pauvre la fillette le suivait partout où il allait, jusqu'à la porte des toilette. Un vrai pot-de-colle, mais au plus grand étonnement Nino adoré ça, il faisait même exprès de ce levait pour qu'elle le suivit. Alya avait fait quelque vidéo et photo de tout les deux.

-Hé, Mari regarde.

Il prit le bout d'une pâte, place ces mains sur ces oreille pour les tordre et aspirer. En aspirant la pâtes, elle gicle son visage pour laissait au finale une ligne de sauce tomate.

-J'essaie !

-J'espère que tu tiendra pas de ton papa, dit Alya en frottant son ventre.

Marinette fit exactement comme Nino et ce retrouvait elle aussi avec de la sauce partout sur le visage.

-Nino, c'est a quel heure que tu doit aller a la boîte ?

-Vers 23h, mais je me suis reposer cette aprèm et je vais boire du café.

-Tu fais attention.

-Promis.

-Tu part ?

-Oui, désolé Mari mais c'est toi le chef tu t'occupe bien d'Alya et du bébé.

-Promis.

Vers 22h30, Nino parti rejoindre la boîte de nuit qui ce situé dans le 18ème. Alya quand a elle essayait désespérément de mettre Marinette au lit.

-Marinette du dois aller dormir, soupira Alya.

-Mais je suis pas fatiguer !

-Hé bien moi je suis fatiguer, alors s'il te plaît obéis.

-Non, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Adrien dit presque amen a tout, tu une une vraie tête de mule.

-Raconte moi une histoire avec Adrien.

Une ampoule vient briller au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Alya ce mit a sa hauteur.

-Je te raconte une histoire sur lui si... tu te met au lit.

-D'accord, dit-elle vaincue.

-Une victoire de gagner, yes! En levant le bras point serrer et le baise

Marinette ce coucha dans le clic-clac qui était dans le salon. Alya avait installait une petite lumière pour la nuit pour ne pas qu'elle es peur. Elle avait mit également une couverture et un oreiller et une vieille peluche qu'elle avait trouvait dans les cartons.

-Tikki, tu as une histoire sur Marinette et Adrien ?

-Oui, la fois où elle avait essayer de lui apprendre a faire la cuisine.

-Sa promet d'être amusant

-Alors, un jour tu as décider de lui apprendre a cuisiner, c'était quelques chose de simple, un steak et les pâtes tu as du lui faire montré une dizaine de fois en quinze jours et il as toujours pas réussi, les pâtes était pâteuse et la viande trop cuite, tu commence a perdre patience et a t'énerver sur lui le pauvre, raconta Tikki.

-Il devait en faire la tête ? Demanda Marinette.

-Non, pas du tout car il aimer quand tu était en colère, sourit le Kwami.

-Il est bizarre alors, conclut la petit fille.

-Oui assez.

-Bon maintenant au lit, dit Alya.

Marinette s'endormit en quelques minutes. La future maman était dans son lit a regardait la télé. A coté d'elle on pouvait voir une bouteille de soda et un paquet de gâteau, pour la nuit car elle arrivait pas a dormir déjà a cause des insomnie de grossesse et la petite bouger beaucoup durant la nuit. Vers le milieu de la nuit Alya commençait a s'endormir enfin ! Malheureusement elle ce réveille en sursaut en entend un cri qui provenait du salon et quelques secondes plus tard Marinette débarquait dans la chambre accouché apeuré.

-Marinette qu'es qui t'arrive ? En la prenant dans ces bras.

-J'ai rêver que j'étais une coccinelle et un méchant m'attaquer mais il y a un chat qui ma sauvé et il est mort.

-C'est juste un mauvais rêve c'est rien, dit-elle pour la rassurer, Tikki elle fait souvent ce genre de rêve ?

-Sa lui arrive parfois, surtout après une attaque du papillon

-Dit moi tu as une idée de qui pourrais être papillon ?

-Non, on as pas de piste pour l'instant.

-J'espère que vous aller l'arrêter bientôt.

-Moi aussi, ce que je souhaite c'est que Marinette ne sois pas seule pour le vaincre.

-Ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr qu'il reviendront, il lui a promis, il tiendra sa promesse.

-Oui tu as raison.

Marinette était maintenant endormie dans le lit au coter d'Alya.

-Dit moi Tikki, c'est qui pour toi Plagg ? Demanda Alya.

-C'est mon mari, nous étions également Coccinelle et Chat Noir, malheureusement nous somme morts quand nous étions transformer et nous somme devenue de Kwami.

-Cela fait combien temps que tu es marié ? Es que tout les Coccinelles et Chats Noir sont fait l'un pour l'autre ? Comment il sont choisi ?

-ça fait 600 ans que nous somme marié et oui il sont toujours fait l'un pour l'autre car il on ce lien spécial que j'ai toujours du mal a expliquer, il ont était choisi par un maître qui doit les donné a deux âme pur et qui font une bonne action, Marinette lui a sauver la vie et Adrien la aider a ce relever.

-Marinette a du être choqué quand elle vu Adrien en Chat Noir ?

-En colère, tu te rappel de la fugue d'Adrien, Alya hocha la tête, et bien en faite il était transformer en chat, Plagg l'avait puni car il attendait la dernière minute pour quitter Marinette, puis bien sur elle a héberger pendant quinze jours et sans qu'il disent qui il était, alors qu'il savait qui elle était car il l'a vu ce dé-transformer et bien sur Marinette c'est énerver quand il es redevenue lui même, car elle était a sa recherche depuis le début alors qu'il était devant elle depuis deux semaines.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle l'avait ignorer et que un mois plus tard il c'est transformer en Chat Blanc car elle l'avait rejeter encore une fois et elle l'a combattu pour qu'il redevienne lui-même.

-Tu as tout compris.

7h du matin Nino rentré de son travail. Il arrive dans la cuisine est voyait Marinette préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde enfin essayer et inutile de dire que la cuisine était un vrai champs de bataille. Il y avait de la farine partout, de la pâte a crêpe sur les meuble, des coquis d'œuf et la fillette était tout recouverte de farine, l'ouragan Marinette était passer.

-Marinette qu'es que tu fait ?

-Bah je fais de la cuisine, tu vois pas ? D'une voix innocente.

-Si, je vois très bien mais la c'est plutôt une tornade qui est passer.

Marinette regarde autour d'elle est vu le bordel monstres qu'elle avait fait. Ils entendirent la future maman sortir de la chambre. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Je retourne dans la chambre une heure, en revenant je veux que tout sois propre et je dirait que tout ce que j'ai vu et un mauvais rêve.

-D'accord, dirent-ils.

Alya retourna dans chambre et Marinette et Nino s'attaquaient au ménage. Pauvre Nino a peine rentrée du travail, il devait nettoyer la maison. Marinette étalait plus l'huile qu'elle nettoyer. Nino ce demandait si finalement quand Marinette a appris Adrien a cuisiner si c'était pas un peu la faute de son amie, mais bon elle faisait maintenant quelques gâteaux pour la boulangerie. A l'insu de la fillette il l'as pris une photo.

Une heure plus tard, Alya était de retour dans la cuisine, avec Tikki. Nino quand a lui était parti ce couchait pour être en forme pour la prochaine nuit. Cette fois, la jeune femme préparait le déjeune avec des crêpes qu'elle avait refaite car celle de Marinette était immangeable.

-Elle sont trop bonne tes crêpes !

-Merci, bon on va aller s'habiller et on vas aller faire quelques course avec Chloé et Marc.

-D'accord.

Après qu'elles soient préparer, les deux amies rejoignent le couple en bas de l'immeuble. En voyant Marinette, ils sont sous le choque. Alya leurs raconte en gros ce qui c'est passer. La fillette tenait la main de la future maman pendant qu'il ce diriger vers la voiture de Marc pour acheter les meubles du future bébé ainsi que la décoration.

-C'est bien au moins tu sera entraîner quand ta fille aura son age, dit Chloé.

-Ouais enfin Marinette c'est une tornade ambulante, ce matin elle a saccager ma cuisine !

-J'ai voulu te faire plaisir, réplique Marinette.

-Tu vois, franchement elle es trop adorable, avoue Chloé.

-Je te la laisse sans problèmes si tu veux.

-Bon, si on aller faire les magasin pour Niya, propose Marc.

-Oui ! Cria Alya avec enthousiaste .

Ils arrivaient tous au magasin pour bébé. C'était le rêve enfin le paradis pour les mamans. Alya regardait les lits, la décoration qu'elle avait choisi bien évidement sur le thèmes coccinelle et chat noir, fan oblige. Elle achète également les biberon, le stérilisateur, le chauffe biberon, la baignoire enfin tout ce dont le bébé aura besoin. Une fois la voiture pleine, ils retournaitent a l'appartement pour que Marc monte le lit et les filles décor la chambre.

-J'aurais voulu le faire avec elle. Dit Alya.

-Tant fais demain elle sera de nouveau elle même, la console Marc.

-Oui et si tu veux on peut attendre a faire la décoration, c'est vrai ta fille arrive que dans trois mois.

-Oui tu as raison et elle risque de m'en vouloirs si on le fait pas ensemble.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Nino c'était réveiller, il remarque que Marinette était toujours dans sa taille enfant. Les deux filles était a entrain de mangé du poulet au curry,.Alya avait préparer son assiette, Nino avait plus cas la réchauffer au micro-ondes.

-Tu as bien dormis ? En l'embrassant.

-Ouais mais vivement que le week-end et demain je risque de pas venir en cours.

-Pourquoi tu travaille ce soir ? Normalement il te laisse ton dimanche.

-Parce que Luc ce fait opérer de l'inpendis.

-Ok, je dirait au prof que tu reste ici car tu as une gastro.

-Merci ma puce.

-Du gardera Marinette, si elle es pas redevenue elle-même.

-Ouais pas de souci.

La soirée ce déroula comme la nuit précédente, Nino parti dans le club où il devait faire le DJ ce soir. Alya coucha Marinette qui arriva quelques heures plus tard a cause d'un cauchemar mais différent de celui de la nuit dernière. Cette fois c'était elle qui était morte.

Une lumière rouge enveloppe la fillette.

-Tikki, qu'es qui ce passe ? Panique Alya.

-T'en fait pas elle redeviens enfin elle-même.

Ça n'as durée que quelques seconde. Bien sur les vêtement était devenue trop petit et avait craquer. Alya lui a donc prêter un short pour la nuit et la chemise d'Adrien qu'elle avait pas quitter depuis qu'il était parti.

-Qu'es qui c'est passer ?

-Tu as était une enfant pendant plus d'une journée, explique Alya.

-Pourtant avec mon miraculous j'aurai tout aurait redevenir a la normal.

-Oui tout es redevenu a la normal sauf toi, du a pas du avoir assez d'énergie pour toi, répondit Tikki.

-D'accord, merci de m'avoir garder.

-De rien Marinette, d'ailleurs j'ai des photo pour toi ainsi que pour Nino sans oublier Adrien.

-J'imagine que tu peux pas les effaçaient ?

-Oh que non, rit Alya.

Pour les reste de la nuit Alya lui raconta ce que Marinette avait fait, elle lui montra également la décoration de la chambre de Niya. D'ailleurs elles avaient même commençaient a décore.

-Nino vas être déçu de plus te voir petite, il c'était attaché a toi.

-En tout cas j'aurais voulu me rappeler de la tête de Yann quand j'ai dit qu'il était moche. Rit Marinette.

-Oui, moi aussi j'aurais aimer la voir, surtout que tu as montrer une photo d'Adrien.

-En plus. Rirent-elles encore plus fort.

Le lendemain Nino fut heureux mais a la fois déçu de voir Marinette de nouveau elle-même, il aimait bien quand elle le suivait partout. Pour blaguer avec son ami, Marinette le suivit partout comme un petit chien.

-Mari,laisse moi maintenant, je vais me coucher.

-Ok bonne nuit, Nino.

-Mari,viens on vas être en retard au lycée.

-J'arrive !

Les deux amies arrivèrent devant le lycée. Yann voyait Marinette enfin dans son corps de jeune femme, il ce dirige vers elle pour réclamer son baisser comme chaque matin. Avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes Chloé la tire par le bras et l'emmène vers son casier.

-Merci Chloé.

-De rien bon maintenant il faut que je te montre quelques chose dans un magazine, j'aurais du te la montré la semaine dernière mais j'ai pas eu le temps.

-Adrien ?

-Oui, il as même laisser un message pour toi.

Marinette s'empresse de prendre le magazine des mains de la fille du Maire. Elle parcouru les pages, quand elle vu une photo du modèle. La jeune femme lis attentivement son interview quand elle vu la dernière question « voulez-vous lui transmettre un message ? » Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sautait de joie quand elle lu qu'il reviendrait dans six mois enfin cinq maintenant. Quand elle réalise ce qu'il avait dit a la question que feriez vous dans dix ans. Il avait répondue ce marié et avoir des enfants avec sa petite amie. Rien que cette réponse la fit rougir.

-Merci Chloé, sourit-elle.

-Je t'en pris, bon aller on vas en cours ça va bientôt sonner.

-Donc en Octobre il sera ici avec moi et tout mes problèmes seront régler.

-En espérant qu'il ne tue pas Yann.

Cette fois Marinette ce figea. Elle avait déjà vu Adrien en colère car la marionnette du papillon c'était attaquer a elle. Chat Noir aussitôt rendait le coup a la personne. Marinette avait du l'écartait plusieurs fois. Qu'es que ça sera cette fois avec Yann ? Aller-t-il le tuer ?

-Tu croit vraiment qu'il le tuerait ? Demanda Marinette.

-Je sais pas, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas si ce bat contre lui.

-Hum...

La cloche sonna sortant la jeune femme de ces pensées. Toute la classe ce dirigeaient vers la salle de français. La jeune femme métisse pianotait sur son portable pour savoir pourquoi la fille du Maire l'avait pris a par ? Marinette lui expliqua en grosse ligne ce qu'elle avait vu sur l'interview.

-Alya et Marinette continuer avec le portable et je vous le confisque jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

-Bien, Madame. Dirent-elle a l'unisson.

-Bien reprenons.

La professeure continua sa leçon et les deux amie continua a écrire ce qu'elle marquait sur le tableau noir. Marinette sentait toujours le regard percitant de Yann sur elle. Une fois le cours fini, Yann alla rejoindre Marinette a sa table.

-Qu'es qu'elle te voulait ?

Avant que Marinette eu le temps de répondre, Chloé intervient.

-Je lui montrait un interview de son petit ami Adrien et elle disait qu'il reviendrait dans cinq mois.

-Hé bien, il vas être triste que tu l'ai remplacer, ce moque-t-il.

-Ou alors, il te buttera, car il n'ait pas partageur en ce qui concerne Marinette, réplique Chloé.

-Ce n'ait qu'une mauviette votre mannequin a deux balles.

-Tu ne dira pas qu'on ne t'aura pas prévenue.

Le soir venu, Marinette retrouva ces parents qui était rentrée de leurs week-end. Ils était tout les trois autour de la table a discuter de leurs petit escapade en amoureux tout en mangeant leurs repas.

-Alors comment était votre week-end ? Demanda Marinette.

-Très bien cela fait du bien de sortir un peu de la capital et de voir la campagne, la mer, on as manger dans un petit restaurant super avec vu sur la mer et les gens ne son pas stresser et surtout cela fait du bien de ce reposer et de ne pas travailler, répondit Sabine.

-On as vu la mer cela faisait des année que je ne l'avait pas vu, c'est toujours aussi beau, dit Tom.

-Je suis contente que vous aillez passer un beau séjour.

-Merci ma chérie, et toi ton week-end avec tes amis ?

-Super, on a déménager Alya et Nino, d'ailleurs l'appartement et pratiquement aménager, on as acheter la décoration et les meubles pour Niya et j'ai passer le week-end chez eux.

-Comment vas Alya ? Demanda sa mère.

-Un peu fatiguer, elle fait des insomnie et le bébé bouge beaucoup.

-C'est pour bientôt ?

-Oui fin juin début juillet normalement.

Sabine et Tom commence a débarrasser la table et mettre toute la vaisselle sales dans les lave-vaisselle.

-Je me rappel quand tu es venue au monde, enfin avant que pointe le bout de ton nez j'ai attendu près de quinze heures, tu ne voulais pas sortir et le col était pas assez dilater et ta mère ne voulait pas faire une césarienne et les contraction me faisait horriblement mal.

-J'espère que pour moi sa ira plus vite même pour Alya.

-Le premier est généralement plus long car le passage n'as pas encore était fait.

-Bien alors je plaint Nino, qui devra supporter Alya, pendant quinze heures a l'attendre, hurler, proyer sa main et l'insulter de tout les nom oiseaux.

-Oui, ton père lui ne savait pas quoi faire pour me calmer, mais plus il me parler, plus j'était en colère contre lui, rit-elle, mais tu ne pense pas un mot de ce que tu dit et le papa le sais très bien, c'est juste que eux aussi on peur et son nerveux car il ne peuvent pas soulager leur femme.

-J'ai hâte d'être maman.

-Moi je veux que tu attendre encore un peu avant que tu me fasse devenir une mamie.

La soirée ce passa tranquillement. Ils discuter des souvenir qu'il avait eu pendant que Marinette était petite, de la grossesse de sa mère, Tom qui était un vrai papa poule. Mais aussi comment Tom as rencontrer sa mère.

-Raconte-moi papa.

-D'accord en faite ta mère était assis dans un café a coté de baie vitré, je marchais tranquillement avec mes amis, quand je l'ais vu, je me suis dit _vingt seconde de pur courage_. Alors je suis rentrée dans le café et je stop, il doit me rester maintenant quinze seconde, je m'avance vers elle et je lui dit « es que une femme aussi belle que vous, pourrez donne une chance a un gars comme moi ».

-Qu'es qu'elle a dit.

-Elle ma regarder avec un sourire comme celui que tu donne a Adrien quand il t'appelle princesse,un sourire timide mais a la fois taquin et elle m'as répondu...

-Pourquoi pas, termine sa mère.

-C'est trop adorable.

Après cette histoire ces parents son parti ce coucher. Marinette elle était dans une nouvelle conception, c'était une robe rouge avec des point noir, le haut était un corset sans bretelle, la robe il arrivait un peu au-dessus du genoux, la robe était souple quand elle tourner elle remontait juste assez pour pas qu'on voit de trop son sous-vêtement.

-Marinette il es plus de trois heures tu devras aller te coucher.

-Oui toute suite Tikki, je fini juste le corset.

Après plus de trente minute, Marinette se coucha dans son lit en passant que dans cinq mois Adrien reviendrait en donnant sans doute une bonne leçon a Yann. Mais es que il aller lui en vouloirs après cela ? Aller-t-il la quitter après avoir sorti avec un autre type en même temps que lui ? Maintenant elle paniquait. Tikki essaya de son mieux de la rassurer qu'il comprendrait qu'elle n'as pas eu le choix, car sinon elle et tout ces proche ainsi que lui aller être en danger. Cela avait un peut marcher, Marinette réussi tout de même a trouve le sommeil.


	10. Mai

Mois de Mai.

Gabriel Agreste était a Paris. Il travailler sur sa nouvelle collection qui devait sortir cette automne. Noroo était près de lui a regardait les dessins sur son carnet. Le disgner savait très bien qui était Ladybug, c'est pour cela qu'il a emmener son fils loin d'elle, ce qui ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi Chat noir ne ce montrait plus au coté depuis près d'un an.

-Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi tu jour au lendemain il n'est plus là !

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer maître.

-Vous autres, vous devez savoir ou ce trouve les uns les autres.

-Non, menti-il.

La kwami de Gabriel Agreste savait très que son fils était chat noir, mais il ne disait rien de peur de mettre son fils en danger.

Flash Back.

-Pourquoi avez vous séparer votre fils de sa petite amie ?

-Car je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme moi ! Je veux pas qu'il ce tue corps et âme pour retrouver deux bijoux pour la ramener a la vie ! Il mérite mieux, plutôt il la quitter, plutôt il l'oubliera.

-Si seulement c'était vrai, pensa Nooroo.

Fin du Flash Back.

Noroo ce douter bien que Adrien préparer son départ pour retrouver Marinette a Paris pour ces dix-huit ans. Une fois il l'avait vu en pleine conversation avec Nathalie a sujet des appartement sur Paris et d'ouvrir un compte pour transférer son argent. Comment il l'as su ? C'est simple, son oreille était si sensible qu'il arrivait a entendre Adrien depuis le rez de chausser. La légende disait vrais « il est impossible de séparer un chat de sa coccinelle et une coccinelle de son chat ».

Noroo ce cache dans la poche de son maître en entendant quelqu'un frapper a la porte. C'était sa secrétaire qui le prévenait que les mannequin était prêt pour les essayage.

-J'arrive Cynthia.

La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle.

-C'est affreusement calme aujourd'hui aucune pensé négative.

-Maître si vous tuer sa petite amie, il vas mourir lui aussi.

-C'est n'est qu'une amourette, il vas ce remettre

Nooroo ne dit plus rien. Gabriel Agreste n'avait pas de cœur, il voulait protéger son fils de la coccinelle mais il ne le protéger pas du tout, il ce battait même contre lui. Comment avait-il pas reconnu son fils ? C'était si évident.

Gabriel pris son carnet pour notai depuis combien de jour il avait était sans femme et aujourd'hui était le jour du quatrième anniversaire de sa disparition. Les larmes commençais a roulait sur les joues du créateur. Sa femme était ce qu'il avait de plus chère est elle est morte durant un combat contre un cambrioleur. Il as tirait droit dans son cœur, son Kwami et sorti de son miraculous, il pris la barrette pour la garder dans son coffre fort avec le livre de tout le super-héros. Ce souvenir le hanté chaque jour, tout comme le jour ou il a rencontrer sa femme, la naissance de son fils et tout les autres souvenir qu'il avait eux tout les trois. Ça le rendez fou. Comment peut-on vivre sans votre âme sœur.

Flash Back.

Il était dans un cabaret, pour un entretien d'affaire pour pouvoir enfin montait sa propre ligne de vêtement. Son père avait refuser car il voulait qu'il continue dans la vente automobile et qu'il reprenne l'affaire par la suite. Les deux homme discuter en regardant le spectacle de chant, Une jeune femme reprennez la chanson Cabaret. Gabriel regarda attentivement la chanteuse de cabaret : elle était blonde, des yeux vert émeraude, un visage fin avec le menton allonger elle devait avoir moins de vingt ans.

-Alors Agreste on es hypnotiser par la chanteuse ? Demanda l'homme qui était avec lui.

-Je vais pas dire qu'elle est moche alors que c'est faux, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique cette Lady.

-Bon pour ton entreprise, je veux bien te prêter quelques tissu ainsi qu'un appartement et machine a coudre mais après c'est fini.

-Merci Philippe. Je te laisse, je dois aller parler a cette jolie dame.

-Tu es vraiment dragueur.

Gabriel quitte la table et ce dirige vers la jeune femme. Arriver près d'elle au bar, il s'assoit.

-Bonsoir, jolie demoiselle.

La jeune femme le regarde froidement puis repart dans sa loge. Le lendemain et tout les autres jours Gabriel aller la voir pour lui parler, mais a chaque fois elle ne disait pas un mot. Ce jour là il voulait lui demander pourquoi elle lui répondait pas ? Elle était au bar comme a chaque fois a discuter avec le barman. Il s'avance vers elle et sans même dire bonsoir et commence par dire.

-Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas ?

-Car je n'aime pas le dragueur.

-Je ne drague que vous pourtant.

-Arrêter vous avez vingt ans et vous courez après toute les petite minette que vous voyez.

-Détromper vous j'ai vingt cinq ans.

-Hé bien vous faite plus jeune. Conclu-t-elle.

Il discuter tout le long de la soirée, de leurs enfance, points communs, leurs différences de ces qui aime et aime pas, des projet qu'il voulait faire.

-Désolé Monsieur, nous devons fermez, prévient le barman.

-Je vais y'aller dans quelques instant, il regarde la jeune femme, avec notre discutions je ne sais même pas votre nom.

-Mon nom est Suzanne.

-Très jolie prénom, qui vas très bien a une Lady, en lui baissant la main.

La jeune femme rougit a toute vitesse, Gabriel lui souris.

-Es que je peux vous invité a dîner demain soir ?

-Je doit travailler désolé.

-C'est bon je te laisse ta soirée, lui dit le Barman.

-Merci George.

-Je t'en pris, est demain c'est ton anniversaire.

-Dans ce cas je vous invite pour la journée. Conclu Gabriel

-Merci euh...

-Gabriel.

-Merci Gabriel.

-Rendez-vous ici pour midi.

Le lendemain midi Gabriel était devant le cabaret où Suzanne l'attendait devant la porte. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue, ces cheveux était attacher en queue de cheval. La jeune femme monte dans la voiture.

-Bonjour, joyeux anniversaire Lady, en embrassant sa main.

-Merci, rougit-elle.

Gabriel roule loin de la ville de Paris, pour partir dans la campagne. Il ce garait dans un petit sentier qui mener dans un champs de fleur jeune. Ils était seul sans personne pour les voir. Il installait la nappe et le pique nique. Gabriel avait même penser a acheter un cadeau ainsi qu'un gâteau.

-Merci mais il ne fallait pas.

-Bien sur que si c'est ton anniversaire, cela a le mérite de le fêter.

Il pris plusieurs photo d'elle durent la journée.

Quelques mois plus tard, il était en couple. Gabriel avait montait son entreprise sous le nom Gabriel Agreste. Suzanne avait tout arrêter pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue a travaillait dans un cabaret maintenant qu'il commencer a être connu.

Aujourd'hui, il allait présenter Suzanne a son père. La jeune femme fut impressionner par la grande maison et l'immense jardin. Une fois a l'intérieur elle était encore plus stresser par la grandeur des pièces. Gabriel il tient la mains tout en frottant son pouce pour la rassurer. Le déjeuner ce déroulait bien jusqu'au moment où son père en décide autrement. Suzanne était sorti de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

-Gabriel, je veux plus que tu vois cette femme.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Car elle est pas digne de notre famille, tu l'as rencontrée dans un cabaret, maintenant que tu t'es bien amuser avec elle tu peut la quitter.

-Comment osez vous commander ma vie de la sorte ! C'est une femme formidable qui fait tout les effort du monde pour être digne de notre famille et je sais qu'elle y arrivera !

-Je veux plus la voir ici !

-Très bien dans ce cas oubliez moi.

Gabriel ce leva de table, pris Suzanne par la mains et sorti dans la demeure. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passer en a peine trois minutes. Une fois dans la voiture elle essayait de parler a son amant, mais il ne disait pas un mot.

Fin du flash back.

-Je suis exactement comment mon père. Conclu-t-il.

-Non, vous accepter Marinette, votre pire ennemi pourtant.

-Oui est qu'es que j'ai fait ? J'ai séparer Adrien d'elle, je suis un monstre.

-C'était pour sa sécurité.

-Je sais que dans cinq mois, il va aller la retrouver je suis pas un idiot, j'aurais le droit de rien dire, il sera majeur et je vais le perdre pour toujours, comme quand j'ai demander Suzanne au mariage, je lui ais envoyer une invitation a mon mariage. Il n'ait même pas venu, il connaît même pas Adrien et mon fils fera exactement pareil que mon père me rayer de sa vie. Je me souviens de ma demande au mariage, c'était quelque mois après notre rencontre.

Flash back.

Suzanne et Gabriel était dans un restaurant tout simple mais qui faisait de la bonne cuisine. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, le future et célèbre créateur aller demande la main a la jeune femme du cabaret. Cela faisait près de huit mois qu'ils ce fréquenter et habiter ensemble depuis un mois. Gabriel avait tout préparer, une bouteille de champagne, des plat typiquement Parisien, la totale.

-Mon chéri, pourquoi tu as prévu du champagne ?

-Car aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

-En quoi est-il spécial ?

Le jeune homme ce lève de sa chaise, pour mettre ensuite un genoux a terre devant la jeune femme.

-Je sais que cela va très vite, mais je sais que c'est toi que je veux, je veux que tu devienne celle avec je passe tout mes nuits et mes journées, je veux pouvoir me réveiller chaque jour en te serrant dans mes bras, il sort de sa poche un écrin et l'ouvre en montrant un bague en or avec une pierre blanche toute simple comme elle aimait, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui Gabriel, je le veux, pleura-t-elle.

Suzanne l'embrassa avec une foule d'applaudissement.

-Je t'aime, dit-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, en l'embrassant a nouveau.

Cinq mois plus tard, ils était tout les deux devant le prête. Malheureusement, le père du marié n'étais pas présent pour la cérémonie, ni pour la fête. Il avait coupait les ponts depuis qu'il avait demander la main a la jeune femme. Suzanne avait refuser le mariage, elle ne voulait pas briser une famille. Gabriel, avait réussi a la rassurer et ça avait marcher car maintenant elle porter le nom de Suzanne Agreste et attendait un heureux événement.

Fin du flash back.

-Je me rappel le jour de la naissance d'Adrien, c'était le 1er Octobre.

Fash back.

La nuit commencé a tomber, Gabriel et Suzanne roulait direction la maternité. La jeune femme avait perdu la poche des eaux dans le milieu du salon. Une fois arrivait, ils sont dirigeait vers une petite salle pour mettre en place le monitoring. Suzanne était sur un siège allonger

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Linda c'est moi qui normalement devrait assister a l'accouchement, ce présente-t-elle en plaçant l'appareil.

-Bonsoir, dit Suzanne en serrant les dent a cause d'une contraction.

-Bien, je vais vous examiner, vous me dite quand je peux.

-Vous pouvait.

La sage femme examine, la future maman. Gabriel lui ne disait pas un mot, tellement paniquait avec sa femme qui souffrait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager.

-Tu vas bien mon chéri ?

-Oui t'en fais pas pour moi. En prenant sa main pour l'embrasser.

-Cela fait longtemps que vous avait des contraction ? Demanda la sage-femme.

-Depuis 14h cette après-midi.

-Bien, je croit que vais vous installez dans une salle d'accouchement et pendant ce temps le papa vas allez remplir quelques papier.

-Bien sûr, je reviens toute suite.

Gabriel embrasse sa femme, puis parti vers le bureau d'accueil. Les papier remplie, il rejoint sa femme, qui était maintenant allongeait sur un lit d'hôpital.

-Oui je vais très bien, la péridurale m'as soulager.

-D'accord.

-Désolé pour toute les insulte que j'ai pu te dire, surtout de t'insulter de créateur sans talent.

-C'est oublier, en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Deux heures plus tard, Suzanne avait les jambe écarter tout en étant poser sur des étrier. Gabriel lui tenait la main et son autre main soutenait la tête de sa femme.

-Bien quand je vais dire poussez, vous poussez de toute vos force vers le bas d'accord ?

-D'accord, dit-elle tout en hochant la tête.

-Bien là il y a une contraction, inspirez, bloquez et poussez.

Suzanne écoute les sage-femme, elle broyait la main de son mari qui serrer les dents pour pas hurlez de douleur en sentant les ongles de sa femme s'enfonçait dans sa chair.

-Reposez-vous, vous assez super bien travailler je vois même un mèche de cheveux blonde, dans quatre poussez il est là d'accord.

-Ok.

-Bien il en as une autre alors faite moi pareille comme tout t'as l'heure.

Suzanne refait exactement pareille en poussant même un peut plus longtemps. Gabriel resserre les dent, tout en soutenant la tête de sa femme. Après plusieurs poussé Adrien était là sur la poitrine de sa mère qui l'embrasser tout comme son père. Les puéricultrice prenne Adrien pour faire quelques examen obligatoire. Le papa pris des dizaine de photo de son fils, on aurait dit un paparazzi. Après cela il le pose dans un lit sur roulette pour que le papa l'emmène dans la chambre car la maman avait exiger qu'elle le voulait avec elle pour sa première nuit. Une fois de retour dans la chambre Suzanne regarder son fils dormir.

-Il est magnifique, dit-elle.

-Il te ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau.

-Non il a la forme de ton visage.

-On a fait une merveille.

-Je trouve aussi, je t'aime Gabriel, je vous aime tout les deux.

-Moi aussi je vous aime.

Fin du flash back.

-Je me rappel le jour où elle est devenue la miraculous du pan, Adrien devait avoir pas loin de quatre ans quand c'est arrivait, il avait même assister a la scène de sa transformation.

Flash back.

Suzanne et Adrien était dans une boulangerie, connu pour avoir le meilleurs pain de tout Paris. Le petit garçon regarder les bon et gâteau dans la vitrine du magasin. Gabriel lui attendait dehors, car il était au téléphone avec un client important.

-Bonjour vous désirez ?

-Bonjour, je voudrais deux baguette et un sachet de bonbon.

-Je vous sert cela tout suite.

Au même moment un petite fille et son papa rentrée dans le magasin.

-Maman ! Alya a aimé mon cadeau !

-Marinette ,tu dit bonjour quand il y a des clients.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour mademoiselle, sourit Suzanne.

Adrien lui ce cacher derrière sa mère.

-Pourquoi tu te cache derrière ta maman ? Demanda Marinette.

-Car tu ma fait peur, répondit Adrien.

-Désolé, hé ! tu veux jouer avec moi dans ma chambre ?

-Oui ! Adrien ce retourne pour faire face a sa mère, dit maman je peux ?

-On doit partir mon chaton.

-Mais vous pouvais venir le chercher plus tard, propose la petite fille.

-Marinette, il ne peuvent pas une prochaine fois peut-être, dit Sabine en donnant un clin d'œil a Suzanne.

Marinette parti en bouda dans la cuisine, tout comme Adrien qui lui parti dans les bras de son père pour être consoler.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en pris

-Je vous doit combien ?

-Cela fera un euro, j'offre la paquet de bonbon a votre petit garçon.

-Merci pour lui.

Suzanne sorti de la boulangerie, rejoindre son fils et son mari, qui chatouiller son fils.

-Papa, arrête tu me fait des guili, rit-il.

-Ha bon pourtant je fais rien, sourit-il.

-Maman aide moi !

Avant qu'elle est eu le temps de dire quelques chose, elle vu un homme âgé dégarni sur le haut de la tête cheveux gris ainsi que son bouc, de petite taille et d'origine Chinoise. Il était entrain de s'étouffer. Suzanne couru vers la personne. A peine une minute après le bout de gâteau état ressortis.

-Merci, beaucoup madame.

-Je vous en pris, sourit-elle.

Gabriel et Adrien s'avance vers lui.

-Tu es trop forte maman !

-Vous allez bien Monsieur ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Oui ne vous en faite pas pour moi.

-D'accord, dans ce cas bon journée, sourit-elle.

-A vous aussi.

La famille Agreste parti vers le parc pour retournez chez eux.

-Papa, j'ai une amoureuse.

-Ho et comment s'appelle cette chanceuse ?

-Marinette, c'est la fille de la boulangerie, elle m'as invité chez elle, mais sa maman ne veux pas et ni maman.

-Une autre fois, d'accord.

-Ouais !

Une fois arriver chez eux et une bataille d'oreille entre Gabriel et Adrien, Suzanne parti dans la salle de bain. Elle vu une boite noir avec des motifs rouge dessus.

-Mon chéri, c'est toi qui a déposer la boite a bijoux !

-Qu'elle boite ? Demande-t-il près de la porte de la salle de bain avec son fils dans les bras.

Elle ouvris la boite. Une lumière bleu illumine la pièce entière, elle ce cache les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Une petite créature bleu qui ressembler a un pan apparaît devant eux.

-Qu'es que c'est ? Demanda Adrien.

-Je suis un Kwami, je suis la pour Suzanne.

-Qu'es que vous voulez a ma femme ? Dit Gabriel en déposant Adrien a terre.

-Je suis la car elle doit sauver Paris des danger qui menace la ville.

-La police est fait pour cela non ?

-Mais un coup main et toujours la bienvenu, puis elle as était choisi car elle as sauver une personne aujourd'hui.

-Attendez, j'ai pas demander a sauver la capital, j'ai une famille que faire si il m'arrive quelques chose ?

-Ne vous en faite pas je serai pour vous aidez et je promet qu'il vous arrivera rien, mais il ne vaut rien dire a personne.

-Quand je vais dire a toute ma classe que ma maman va être un super héros !

-Je pense qu'on va devoir arrêter l'école pour qu'il ne le disent a personne, propose Gabriel, cela éviterait que tu sois en danger et poursuivit par les paparazzi et évité de parler de cela a Adrien essayer de lui faire oublier ce qu'il a vu.

-Je suis d'accord, bien donc commente je vais pour être un super héros.

-Il y a juste a mettre toujours la broche dans vos cheveux et dire transforme-moi.

-Bien transforme-moi

La petite créature bleu s'installa dans la croche. Une fois transformer sa femme ressembler a un pan : elle avait un la queue du pan et son corps était recouvert d'une combinaison bleu.

-Tu es trop belle maman.

-Merci mon chaton.

Fin du flash back.

-C'est pour ça que votre fils n'as jamais était a l'école, car vous ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelques chose et qu'il dévoile que sa mère était une héroïne. Conclu le kwami

-Oui, c'est pour cela, dire qu'il a rencontrée Marinette quand il avait tout juste quatre ans et maintenant ils sont ensemble.

-Le destin est parfois étrange.

-Oui mais aussi horrible je me souviendrait toujours de ce 12 mai, le jour de sa mort j n'aurait pas penser que le matin ou je me suis lever que 23h30 elle serait décéder laissant derrière elle un fils de 14 ans.

-Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Dit Nooroo

-Je sais mais son Miraculous nous avait promis que tout irait bien, je lui es fait confiance et il la tué, a cause de lui Adrien n'as plus de mère et il aurait une enfance normal et une adolescence comme tout les autres même avec son travail de modèle, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que sa mère aurait voulu qu'il pose pour moi.

Flash back.

Quelques années plus tard, tout ce passé pour le mieux, Adrien suivait des cours a domicile avec sa mère, il avait même oublier que sa mère était une héroïne. Il poser pas pour son père car sa mère ne voulait pas.

C'était le week-end, il faisait un magnifique soleil malheureusement un orage de niveau trois était prévue pour la soirée . Le déjeuner était remplie de rire. C'était une journée normal. Après le déjeuner Gabriel était parti au travail.

-A tout t'as l'heure papa je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je vous aime.

Puis son père monta dan sa voiture.

-Tu veux faire une tour au parc ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais on pourra manger des gaufres ?

-Bien sûr mon chérie et ton père nous rejoins pour le déjeuner.

En allant on parc, ils sont passaient devant la boulangerie de la petite fille, qu'il avait aussi oublier. Au même moment elle est sorti de chez elle, Marinette courait vers ces amis, en arrivant près d'eux elle s'en mêle les pinceaux et tombe sur eux. Adrien l'avait rattraper a temps avant qu'elle ne tombe tête la première sur le bitume.

-Merci, dit Marinette sans vraiment le regarder.

Adrien hoche la tête trop absorber par ces yeux et ses tâches de rousseur.

-Elle doit être vraiment maladroite, comment elle peut faire pour trébucher elle-même. Commente Adrien, en tout cas elle est vraiment belle.

-C'est que mon chaton est amoureux, dit-elle en le taquinant.

-Je la connais même pas maman.

-Tu as raison, en l'embrassant au somment de sa tête, mais tu as le droit d'avoir un coup de cœur.

-Marinette toujours aussi maladroite, il faudra que ton copain et de bon réflexe pour te rattraper a temps comme le garçon hyper charmant qu'il t'as attraper a temps avant que ton beau visage ne touche le trottoir. Commenta Alya.

-Ha ha ha très drôle Alya, bon on vas au parc.

Une fois dans le parc Suzanne et Adrien installe la nappe a carreaux rouge et blanc, le ballon ainsi que la glacière et le pique nique. Avant que Gabriel arrive au parc. La mère et le fils jouer au football. La mère d'Adrien agripper son fils par le t-shirt, le prend par la taille.

-Maman tu as pas le droit de faire ça c'est une faute, rit-il.

-Ta maman ce défend comme elle le peut, en l'imitant et embrassant sa joues.

Adrien arrive a ce défaire de l'étreinte de sa mère, mais celle-ci le rattrape, ce jette sur lui en faisant attention de pas le blesser, ils virent quelques roulade pour ce trouver finalement au dessus de lui. Le jeune homme rie aux éclat.

-Tu es folle maman.

-Je suis folle de toi, en embrassant ces joues.

A midi, son père arriva auprès de sa petite famille, le temps que sa femme part acheter du pain. Le père et le fils jouer au football et cette fois c'était plus réglementaire comparer a la partie qu'il avait jouer avec sa mère.

-J'ai gagné ! Cria Adrien

-Tu pourrais laisser gagner ton vieux père.

-Tu vas pas faire comme maman ?

-Si, en commençant a la chatouiller.

-Arrête papa, j'ai plus quatre ans.

-Oui c'est pour ça que tu aime que maman te réveille le matin, avec une voix exagérer.

-Tu es bête papa.

Suzanne revient avec deux baguettes. Ils préparent les sandwichs. La journée touchée a sa fin, Adrien faisait ces devoir pour le lundi. Suzanne elle ce préparer a faire la patrouille du soir. Gabriel l'embrasse tout en lui disant de faire attention. La femme parti dans la chambre de son fils.

-Bonne nuit mon chaton, je t'aime.

-Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime.

Elle sorti de la chambre de son fils, puis ce transforme sous les yeux de son mari. Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois. Elle s'envole par la fenêtre. Dehors il pleuvait des corde et l'orage gronder. D'ailleurs plusieurs quartiers était privée d'électricité.

Deux heures plus tard, sa femme était toujours pas revenue. Son téléphone sonne.

-Allô.

-Monsieur Agreste ?

-Oui c'est moi-même.

-C'est pour vous dire que nous avons retrouver votre femme dans un état critique près du CHU de Paris.

-Qu'es qui c'est passé ?panique-t-il.

-Nous ne savons pas, mais elle gravement blesser, pour l'instant nous essayons de soigner ces blessure qui ce situe au niveau de la poitrine et les organes qui on était touche...

-J'arrive toute suite, sans laisser le temps de l'infirmière de finir sa phrase.

Gabriel parti réveiller son fils, qui était profondément endormie. Son père lui explique que sa mère aviat eu un accident pendant l'orage en rentrant de son travail. Adrien ce sentait réveiller maintenant les larmes couler sur son visage.

-C'est grave ? Pleure-t-il.

-Oui.

Ils montait tout les deux dans la voiture. Gabriel roulait vite, il esquivait les voiture tout en faisant attention a ne pas avoir un accident et tuer son fils. Arriver a l'hôpital, il demandait a la secrétaire si il y a du nouveau sur sa femme, pendant que son fils pleurait dans la salle d'attente. Après une heure d'attente, un médecin arrivait vers eux, sa blouse était pleine de sang. L'homme regarda le visage du docteur, qui voulait tout dire. Adrien a du comprendre lui aussi car il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de son père en éclatant en sanglot. Gabriel avait déjà les larmes sur ses joues c'était fini, il était veuf avec un enfant de quatorze ans a élever.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire, en posant un main sur l'épaule de Gabriel.

Gabriel resta immobile pendant quelques seconde le temps de comprendre ce que le médecin avait dit. Le premier mouvement qu'il fit était de serrer son fils contre lui et essayer de retire ces larmes, il voulait être fort pour son fils. Mais comment peut-on être fort quand vous venait de perdre votre femme , le mère de votre enfant ? Comment ce reconstruire après la perte de votre grand amour ? C'était impossible. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était de partir loin de cette endroit, là ou sa femme est morte sur la table d'opération. Pourquoi son Kwami n'as rien fait, il avait dit qu'il la protégerai et maintenant elle était plus la pour son fils et pour lui.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais si vous pouvez remplir les papier le plus vite possible et savoir si elle voulait donner ses organes.

-Bien sûr , je vais remplir les papier.

Il ce mit a la hauteur d'Adrien. Il voyait son visage inondé par les larmes, il craque. Gabriel le resserre contre lui en frottant son dos pour le consoler. Son fils étrangla presque son père et essayait de contenir ces cris de détresse mais il craque lui aussi en hurlant dans les oreille de son père. C'était trop dur, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa femme, elle était tout plus lui, mais il devait être fort pour son fils, mais en ce moment il ne pouvait pas, il voulait juste ce jeter sous un pont et mourir car la vie sans elle, ce n'était plus une vie mais un enfer.

-Pourquoi elle est morte papa ? Pleure-t-il.

-C'est comment ça Adrien, on ne choisie pas.

-Elle aurais pas du mourir, qu'es qui lui arriver papa !?

-Je sais pas Adrien.

Il embrassait le front de son fils. Il lui expliquait qu'il devait remplir certain papier. Après plus de une heure, le père et le fils quittaient l'hôpital. Les deux hommes avaient passer le reste de la nuit dans le canapé a regardaient des vidéos et des photos. Adrien regardait la dernière photo que son père avait pris cette après midi. Elle reposait sa tête sur la sienne et le regarder pendant que Adrien souriez a l'objectif.

-Elle me manque papa.

-A moi aussi elle me manque, mais je te promet que je ferait tout mon possible, pour la ramener et je connais un moyen fait moi confiance.

-Comment tu peux la ramener ?

-Fais moi confiance, d'accord.

-D'accord.

Fin du flash back.

-C'était la journée la plus horrible que j'ai jamais vécu, voir mon fils rempli de larmes et la pire chose que j'ai jamais,ce vu pire le jour de son enterrement et après je me suis éloignée de mon fils, je pouvais plus supporter personne, sur tout lui c'était tellement elle que je pouvais pas le supporter.

-Vous avait réussi,vous l'avais élever il est heureux.

-Non, mon fils n'était pas heureux, je l'ai rejeter des millier de fois, je voudrait tellement retrouver la complicité que j'avais avec lui.

-Vous la retrouverait, il suffit que vous fassiez un peu d'effort.

-Je peux pas, je veux les miraculous et un fois que je les aurait tout sera comme avant.

-Et Adrien et les parent de Marinette seront triste d'avoir perdu leur fille ainsi qu'une petite amie.

-Qui dit que je veux la tuer ?

-Quand l'une de nos marionnette ce transforme, vous être sur le point de la tué, pourquoi vous faite ça ?

-Je sais pas Nooroo, peut-être qu'elle ma volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux ou qu'elle arrive a le rendre heureux et pas moi.

On frappait a nouveau a la porte, Cette fois Gabriel ce leva et parti avec la jeune femme pour voir la nouvelle collection. Tout le reste de la journée passa a une vitesse lente. D'ailleurs il ne ce concentrée pas sur son travail mais a sa femme. Il fallait qu'il est c'est miraculous pour pouvoir retrouver une vie normal sans tuer évidement la petite amie de son fils qu'il apprécier malgré du fait qu'elle était son ennemie jurée. Ce qu'il apprécier c'est que son fils était vraiment heureux depuis la mort de sa mère, il avait retrouver le sourire grâce a elle. Pour cela il ne la remercierait jamais assez. Mais il voulait tout de même le sépare d'elle juste le temps qu'il es les miraculous mais quand il sont parti le chat était parti lui aussi pour des raison encore inconnu.

-Cynthia ?

-Oui,Monsieur Agreste.

-Je doit partir, laisser moi le book sur la table quand il sera fini je reviens dans quelques heures.

Monsieur Agreste montait a l'étage, ferme la porte a clé.

-Nooroo transforme-moi.

-Bien maître.

-Tu es a moi Marinette.

Il pris un papillon pour l'infecter et le lance a un dentiste en colère.

-Dentika, je suis le papillon...

Comme a chaque combat ce fut la coccinelle qui gagna mais toujours avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

-J'aurais ton miraculous, je te le jure sur mon fils !


	11. Désolé

Désolé pour le retard de ma fiction et désolé pour le retard mais la personne qui corrige mes chapitre ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ma fiction donc je le posterait en essayant de ne pas faire trop de faute vous pouvez toujours m'aider a m'améliorait tout aide et la bienvenu ou si vous connaisez une personne qui puisse corriger mes chapitre je suis preneuse

encore désolé pour le retard et pour me faire pardonner j'ai poster deux chapitre j'espère qu'il vous on plus

merci et désolé des fautes


	12. Juin

Mois de Juin.

C'était au milieu de l'après était heureux d'être en classe car dehors c'était la canicule. Alya ne supportait plus la chaleur a cause de sa grossesse et elle devait tenir encore deux semaines.

-Je tiens plus, il fait trop chaud ! Ce plaint Chloé.

-Te plaint pas, moi j'attends un bébé toi non !

-Les filles stop ! Intervient le prof.

-Tant fait pas dans deux semaine ta fille sera ici avec toi, enchéri Marinette.

-J'ai dit stop ! La classe ne dit plus un mot, si vous voulez être bon en philosophie vous devez écouter.

-Ho non... dit Alya.

-Qu'es qui vous arrive Alya ! Dit le prof exaspérer

-J'ai perdu les eaux...

Nino fait le gros yeux ainsi que tout le reste de la classe. En moins de deux seconde le professeur sortait son portable pour appelait une ambulance.

-Tu as pas senti les contraction ? Demanda Nino.

-Non rien de rien, panique Alya.

La future maman sentait une douleur horrible, c'était comme si elle était tomber de plusieurs étages et que tout ces os était fracturer. Le future papa lui serait la main tout et lui montrait comment souffler. Le reste de la classe était encore sous le choque.

-L'ambulance vas arriver d'ici cinq minute, informe l'enseignant.

-Je ne veux plus d'enfant ça fait trop mal !

-C'est sur coup de la douleur en faite tu ne le pense pas, dit Marinette

-T'es tais-toi Marinette, on verra quand ce sera toi ! Réplique Alya.

-Calme toi ma chérie, en caressant son visage.

-Me touche pas ! D'ailleurs tu me touchera plus ! Ha !

-c'est décider je veux pas d'enfant, dit Alix.

-Dommage, dit Kim.

-Je vous le conseil ne faite pas d'enfant ! Suggère Alya.

-Tu vas voir quand tu aura la péridurale tu ne sentira plus rien, et tu oubliera tout et tu sera heureuse quand tu aura ton enfant sur toi, enchérie Chloé.

-Je t'en supplie tais-toi Chloé ! S'exclame Alya

Cinq minute plus tard, les pompier était là avec un brancard. Ils mettent Alya sur le lit roulant, pendant que Nino les suivait dans l'ambulance, sous les yeux curieux de tout des lycéens, professeurs ainsi que le directeur. Une fois qu'ils son parti ils reprirent le cours.

Arrivait a l'hôpital, ils eurent juste le temps de mettre la péridurale, car le bébé était presque là. Les jeune parents était paniquaient surtout Alya. Elle serrait fort la main de Nino. Les sage-femme et auxiliaire puéricultrice s'installaient autour d'elle.

-C'est votre premier a ce que je vois, vous avez de la chance qu'il arrive vite.

-Je sais pas, sa m'inquiète de pas avoir senti les contraction.

-Cela arrive parfois, ne vous inquiéter pas, bien maintenant je vais vous expliquer, quand il y aura une contraction vous inspirez, bloquer et pousser fort en bas et monsieur mettra sa main sous votre tête et vous encourager.

-D'accord, répondit Alya, Nino il hocha juste la tête.

-Bien alors vous inspirez, bloquez et poussez.

Le jeune couple écoutaient la sage-femme. Après plusieurs poussaient, le bébé était toujours pas là. Alya était fatiguer ainsi que le bébé.

-Mademoiselle, on vas devoir vous faire un césarienne, intervient la sage femme.

-Quoi !? Il y a un problèmes avec le bébé !? Panique Alya

-Cela fais plus de quarante cinq minutes que vous poussez le bébé est fatiguer tout comme vous.

-Je veux essayer encore une fois ? Demanda Alya.

-Très bien.

Alya poussait de toute ses force. Nino lui disait des mot d'encouragement.

-Très bien mademoiselle, continuer

Après cinq poussaient Niya était sur la poitrine de Alya. La maman pleurait tout comme le papa. La maman il fit un baiser sur le front avant que les médecin l'emmène, Nino embrassait Alya est parti lui aussi, pour prendre des photos de leurs bébé pendant que Alya ce reposer tout en regardant sa fille dans les bras de la sage-femme. Le papa pris plusieurs photos, pendant que leur fille passer des tests obligatoire.

-Monsieur, enlever votre t-shirt pour faire du peau contre peau avec votre fille.

-Heu... je vais pas la casser.

-Non, ne vous inquiéter pas je vais vous aider a vous installer, d'accord, sourit-elle.

-Ok, que c'est la première fois que je prend un bébé.

-Assiez-vous sur le fauteuil.

Le jeune homme écoute l'auxiliaire. La jeune femme plaça les bras de Nino avant qu'il prenne Niya. Une fois que le jeune papa avait enlever le haut et dans une position confortable l'auxiliaire lui mit contre son torse. Le jeune papa avait des larmes qui glissait le long de ses joues.

-Bonjour Niya, c'est moi, ton papa.

La petite chercher a téter et agripper la peau de son papa.

-Je t'aime, Niya, en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

Nino est rester comme ça pendant près de quinze minute rien que lui et sa fille.

Le soir même, Alya pouvait lui donner son premier biberon, avec Nino a ses coter. Les nouveaux parents avait dit a leurs famille et amis de venir que demain ,car il voulait être seuls avec leurs bébé et surtout ce reposer de l'accouchement qui as était très difficile. La maman avait envoyer tout de même une photo aux deux famille ainsi qu'a Marinette, qui promis de venir demain.

Le lendemain matin, Alya donna le bain de sa fille avec l'aide des auxiliaire. La jeune femme était assez a l'aise évidemment avec tout les frère et sœur qu'elle avait elle était habituer a donner des bain au nourrisson. Dans la matinée elle avait eu la visite de ses parents ainsi que ceux de Nino. En fin d'après-midi Nino arriva a la maternité accompagner de Marinette. Nino embrassa sa petite amie ainsi que sa fille

-Salut Alya, tu vas bien ? Demanda Marinette.

-Encore un peu fatiguer.

Marinette s'approche du lit pour voir Niya.

-Elle est magnifique, dit-elle.

-Je trouve aussi

Une auxiliaire frappe a la porte.

-Entrez, dit Nino.

-Bonjour, je viens apporter le biberon.

-Merci, dit Nino en prenant sa fille dans les bras.

Nino pris le biberon, assoie dans le fauteuil et donne le goûter a sa fille. Marinette sourit en voyant la scène. A ce moment là, elle aurait voulu qu'Adrien soit ici avec eux, partager ce moment entre amis. Sans le remarquer elle pleurer.

-Marinette tu vas bien ? Demanda Alya.

-Oui, pourquoi tu le demande ?

-Car tu pleure...

Elle porte sa main a ses joues pour essuyait ses larmes. Alya la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter en évitant de trop la toucher.

-Pourquoi tu pleure Mari ? .

-J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là, il me manque Alya depuis janvier je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui.

-Pourtant dans une interview il as dit qu'il revenait dans 4 mois maintenant.

-Oui je sais mais c'est pas pareil je lui parle pas, c'est long, trop long et l'autre qui fait que de me coller, j'en peut plus c'est trop dure.

-T'en fais pas, quand il va revenir il va régler toute cette histoire. Intervient Nino.

-Je sais.

-Ne t'en fait pas Marinette, quatre mois va passer très vite et il cassera la gueule a ce petite merdeux de Yann, sourit Alya.

-Tu as raison, j'ai attendu dix moi alors qu'es que c'est que quatre mois, sourit-elle.

-Voilà, j'aime quand tu es pas défaitiste, dit Alya.

A la fin des heures de visite Marinette et Nino reparti chez eux. Ce soir elle devait voir Yann, chaque fois elle s'arranger toujours pour qu'elle soit entourer d'amis car depuis Février elle avait peur de ce retrouver seule avec lui et qu'il lui fasse des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas.

-Tu es sur qu'ils aura Marc, Kim et Ivan ainsi Alix, Chloé et Mylène ? Demanda Nino au téléphone.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas et je vais essayer de pas les quitter, répondit Marinette.

-Si il y a un problème tu m'appelle.

-Tu vas pas quitter ton boulot pour ça alors tu as une petite fille a nourrir et que je suis entourer de six personne et je pense pas qu'il va essayer de faire comme la dernière fois...

Le souvenir était encore trop douloureux. Yann pouvait a peine la toucher sans qu'elle parte a trois mètre plus loin. Ces parents voulait la prendre dans leurs bras mais elle ce figea et essayer de le repousser gentiment. Sabine et Tom ne comprenait pas que depuis la saint valentin elle refuser tout câlin de leurs part.

-Tu appelle, j'ai fais une promesse a Adrien alors tu appel !

-Ok, Nino je vais appeler.

-Merci, je suis plus rassurer bon je te laisse je dois me préparer, je t'adore Mari.

-Moi aussi je t'adore Nino.

Marinette raccrochait envoyant Yann ainsi que les autres arrivèrent devant la boulangerie. Elle inspirait et soufflait profondément pour libérer son stresse. Elle était pas seule avec lui c'est ce qui elle la rassurait et surtout elle avait Marc, Kim et Ivan pour la défendre.

-Bon ça vous dit un kebab ? Proposa Kim.

-Ouais pourquoi pas, Dit Yann.

-Je vous suis, rétorque Marinette.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt tu reste pas avec lui toute seule, intervient Chloé.

La jeune femme blonde passa un bras sur ses épaules en l'entraînant loin de Yann. Arrivaient au restaurant il passaient leurs commandes et s'installaient a une table au fond de la salle. Les filles avaient pris une table de quatre pour être ensemble et les garçon avait rapprocher une table pour être a coté d'elles. Alix et Chloé avait mit Marinette contre le mur pour ne pas qu'elle soit a coter de Yann.

-Voilà votre commande, dit le serveur en portant un plateau.

-Merci, dirent-ils.

-Hé Mari, sa te dit de dormir chez moi ce soir, sourit Yann.

-Heu...

-Elle dort chez moi ce soir, désolé et puis je ne risquerait pas a la laisser seule avec toi.

-Tu pourra pas la protéger indéfiniment et je suis son mec j'ai le droit de lui faire l'amour.

-Je sais, mais toi tu l'aura pas indéfiniment, réplique Chloé.

-Ma puce calme toi.

-Non je me calmerai pas ! Je dit simplement la vérité, il reviendra dans quatre mois et il lui cassera la gueule pour ce qui lui a fait !

-Tu sais Marc tu devrait dire a ta copine de la fermé avant que je lui en foute une ! En ce levant de sa chaise

-Tu touche un seule de ces cheveux, tu aura a faire a moi, dit marc en imitant Yann.

Yann s'assoit sur sa chaise tout comme Marc. Marinette remercira Chloé plus tard. Si on lui aurait il y a un an que Chloé prendrait sa défense elle aurait rie au nez de celui-ci. Après le repas Marinette reviens chez elle pour prendre un sac de change pour dormir chez Chloé pour pas que Yann ce doute de quelques chose. Les deux filles était sur le lit. Qui aurait cru que un jours les deux ennemies ce serait inviter a dormir.

-Un jour, je te revaudrait pour tout ce que tu as fait.

-Non laisse je me pardonne pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, sourit Chloé.

-Qui aurait cru qu'on deviendrait amie ?

-Personne je croit, rit-elles, Marinette ?

-Oui.

-Je sais que ça fait quatre mois maintenant mais et que tu veux plus en entendre parler mais tes parents, il trouve pas étrange que tu veux plus qu'on te touche.

-Si, un peu il mon demander pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Es que il m'es arriver quelques chose ?

-Pourquoi tu veux pas leurs dire ? c'est tes parents.

-J'ai honte, je me sent sale depuis cette soirée surtout des avis d'Adrien.

-Tu compte lui cacher a lui aussi.

-Oui, car il risquerait de le tuer.

-Il vas trouver étrange que tu veux plus qu'il te touche.

-Je sais mais je vais pas lui dire, Adrien je suis sorti avec gars en maintenant que toi mais j'avais pas le choix, et il ma presque violer et j'ai rien fait pour me défendre.

-Adrien vas comprendre, croit moi, je le connaît depuis la maternelle.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

Il eu un moment de silence assez gênant entre les deux jeune femme.

-Au faite comment vas Alya et sa fille ?

-Elle font très bien, j'ai pris des photos, si tu veux les voir ?

-Bien sûr, en ce rapprochant de Marinette.

La jeune femme fait défiler les photo de leurs amis avec leur petite fille. Chloé était extasié par le bébé qu'elle avait décrit comme magnifique. Le lendemain matin Marinette parti de chez Chloé vers les onze heures. Arriver chez elle, Marinette salut c'est parents et monte dans sa chambre pour finir sa robe et également concevoir quelques vêtement pour le bébé qui venait d'arriver.

Soirée de Nino.

Pendant la soirée, Nino regardait son portable toute les demi heures. Il était trop inquiet pour Marinette, qu'il lui arrivait autre chose, que Yann lui fasse pire que la dernière fois. Il savait qui avait plus de six personnes autour d'elle que rien ne pourrait lui arrivait , mais surtout il voulait tenir sa promesse car il ne voulait pas décevoir Adrien qu'il lui a demander de la surveiller et si il ne la tenait pas il imagine même ce que son meilleur ami pourrais lui faire.

-Nino, sois tu te motive, sois tu dégage que là tu est entrain de foutre la soirée en l'air.

-Désolé, ma femme viens d'accoucher qui a était difficile et mon amie vous savait l'incident qui as eu a la saint-valentin dans les toilette des homme et bien elle es avec ainsi que six autre personne je sais que je devrait pas m'inquiéter mais j'ai peur qu'il le bloque dans un coin

-Je comprend mieux bon prend une pause de quinze minutes, appelle de amie et reviens.

-Merci !

-Je t'en pris je vais continuer a ta place, je mit connais un peu.

-Vous être vraiment un super patron.

Nino sorti de la cabine, pour aller dehors loin de la musique pour essayait de joindre Marinette. Il l'appelle une dizaine de fois mais elle répondait pas.

-Marinette je t'en pris répond moi, merde !

C'est Marinette laisser un message Bip !

-Bon elle doit sûrement vaincre un akuma, en essayant de ce rassurer.

Il regardait les infos de dernière minute sur Paris, aucune attaque d'un akuma. Il réessaie une dernière fois avant de termine sa pause. Comme les autres fois elle ne répondait pas.

-Nino, le patron te demande, annonça le barman.

-Ouais, j'arrive.

Nino ce dirigeait dans la boîte pour retrouvait son supérieur. Il devait admettre que son patron était assez bon en DJ.

-Alors tu as eu ton amie, en voyant Nino entrée dans la cabine.

-Non, elle répond pas.

-t'en fais pas je suis sûr qu'elle vas bien si sa trouve elle as oublié son portable ou qu'elle l'entend pas et ce n'est pas comme si elle était toute seule, il son six avec elle, il ne vas rien lui faire.

-Vous avait sans doute raison.

-Au faite félicitation, tu es papa maintenant.

-Merci.

-Alors les jeunes vous allez bien !

La foule criaient ouais !

-Super alors je veux un tonner d'applaudissement pour DJBulbeur car il viens d'être papa d'une petite fille.

Toute la salle ainsi que toute l'équipe applaudissaient. Le patron laissait Nino reprendre sa place. Il remercie tout d'abord tout le monde puis juste après Nino mixait sur les musique de maintenant. Après la soirée il ce dirigeait vers son appartement en essayant de rejoindre Marinette qui avait toujours pas répondu a ces appel de la nuit.

Il était maintenant midi, il entendit une musique qui venait de son portable, il regarde c'était un message de Marinette.

 _Désolé Nino j'avais oublier mon portable chez moi et j'ai dormi chez Chloé étonnant je sais mais Yann voulait que je dorme chez lui du coup Chloé a dit que je dormait chez elle, mais ne t'en fais pas il m'es rien arrive tout c'est bien passer._

Nino fut soulagait et ce rendormait en même pas deux minute. Dans l'après-midi, Nino rendait visite a Alya. Arrivait dans la chambre il vu Marinette avec Alya qui donnait le biberon a Niya.

-Marinette, prend ton téléphone la prochaine fois, j'étais mort d'inquiétude.

-Bonjour ça va et toi ? Dit-elle.

-Désolé mais tu répondait pas sur ton portable.

-Nino, Marinette et une grande fille et en plus elle était entouré de six personnes.

-Je sais, mais je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et que après Adrien me casse la gueule.

-Nino, il m'arrivera rien et j'ai Tikki je peut me transformer a tout moment.

-Elle raison, je serait la pour elle aussi, réplique Tikki.

Niya avait fini son biberon et fait son rot. Nino pris sa fille dans les bras, il l'embrasse et dit qu'il l'aime, un vrai papa poule. Alya était toujours attendris en voyant la scène sous ses yeux, elle avait toujours quelques larmes qui coulait sur ces joues.

-J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme petit ami.

-Oui, vous faite un jolie ainsi que de formidable parents.

-Merci tata Marinette.

-Moi j'ai la chance de t'avoir comme meilleur amie, vraiment je sais pas comme tu as pu me supporter pendant ces trois ans.

-J'ai appris a te connaître et surtout a supporter les film que tu te faisait, sourit-elle.

-J'ai vraiment du être horrible, rit-elle.

-Juste un peu.

-Tu sais Niya, ta une mère elle as des idée folle et une tata qui est une super-héros.

Les deux filles rirait au souvenirs qu'elle avait eu ensemble ainsi avec leurs petit ami et camarade de classe.


	13. Juillet

Mois de Juillet.

Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour d'école enfin, même si pour Marinette les vacances rimaient avec attaque d'akuma et bien sûr voir Yann tous les jours. Alya elle était devant la grille du lycée, avec Niya, qui était dans son landau. Elle voulait présenter son bébé autres de la classe. Nino qui sortait du lycée avec ces amis,ce dirigeait vers la jeune maman.

-Salut Alya, dirent Kim et Alix.

-Salut vous deux.

-Alors ça fait quoi d'être maman ? demanda Alix.

-Pour l'instant ça se passe bien, elle ce réveille pas trop la nuit.

-La chance, en tout cas elle est adorable, commente Kim, en ce penchant vers la poussette.

-Merci.

Au loin elle vu Marinette avec Yann en essayant de le repousser. Ivan arrivait derrière le poussa et la jeune femme pu enfin être libérer. La jeune femme ce dirige vers sa meilleure ami, qui était entourait de tous leurs camarades ainsi que Yann. Marinette ce mit près de Kim et Nino pour ne pas être près de lui.

-Alors vous allez faire quoi de vos vacances ? Demanda Alya.

-Nous on part en vacances tout les deux avec Nathanaël du coté de Biarritz, répondit Alix.

-Moi, je vais leurs tenir la chandelle. Dit Nathanaël.

-Nous on part en montagne avec Juléka, sautille Rose, nos première vacances toute les deux.

-Moi je reste sur Paris, Dit Marinette, je suis un peu obliger, pensa-t-elle.

-Nous aussi, intervient Ivan et Mylène..

-Sabrina et moi on vas au Sable-d'Olonne avec mes parents, mes on as notre tente rien que pour nous, dit Max.

-Et toi Chloé ?

-Je pars demain avec Marc, il veut me faire visite l'Italie et rencontré sa famille, vous pouvais pas imaginez comme je suis stresser.

-Je suis sur que tu vas leurs plaire.

La jeune femme sursautait en entendant la voix son petit ami juste derrière elle. Il l'embrasse dans le cou, la prend dans ces bras.

-Et toi Yann ? Demanda Juléka.

-Je contait partir avec Marinette mais du coup je vais rester avec elle.

-Hé bien nous on pars pas, je bosse tout l'été mais mon patron veut me voir ce soir.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Alya.

-Je sais pas.

-Rien de grave, il avait pas l'air bizarre au téléphone ? Interrogea sa petite amie

-Non il riait je dirait, je pense que c'est une bonne nouvelle, je m'inquiète pas plus que ça.

-Dracaufeu transforme moi!

Tous ce retournaient pour voir un vrai pokémon. C'était celui qui était akumatiser avait le pouvoir de ce transformer en pokémon de son choix. Tous était parti en courant pour ce mettre a l'appris. Comme toujours et a force d'habitude Marinette arrive a s'excliser dans une petite ruelle pour ce transformer.

-Tikki on as un pokémon a attraper.

-Oui il faut tous les attraper.

-Tikki, pas de jeu de mot.

Une lumière rose l'entourait. Une fois la transformation terminé, elle dégainait son yo-yo pour aller rejoindre la victime de la journée. En réfléchissant bien, petite elle voulait capturer des pokémon mes non ce battre contre eux. La cause de son akumatisation était parce qu'on avait capture un pokémon avant lui grâce au nouveau jeu a la mode. Si son chat serait ici avec elle, il aurait certainement fait un jeu de mot horrible et comme a son habitude elle aurait roulait des yeux et lui dire de gardait son sérieux.

-Je vais te transformer en gros tas de morve, Jim ! Cria la personne

-Qui être vous !? Je vous ai rien fait !

-Je suis Pokéman, je vais fais te transformer car je voulez ce pokémon, je voulais Mewtwo !

Marinette arrivait sur le toit, enroule son yo-yo autour de la personne en danger. Elle la pris dans les bras pour l'emmener en sécurité, mais comment faire contre un dragon qui est deux fois plus grand que vous?Marinette réussi tout de même a le semait en sautant dans une ruelle près de son lycée.

-Aller a l'intérieur du lycée et ne bouger plus.

-Merci Ladybug.

-Je vous en pris, c'est mon travaille.

Jim courait vers l'intérieur du lycée. Ladybug elle essayait de retrouvait le Dracaufeu. Quand soudain des lianes entoure sa taille. Maintenant il était en Fleurisare. Comment pouvait-elle battre un Pokémon sans en avoir un. C'était pas équitable.

-Enfin je vais savoir qui tu es Ladybug et il me restera plus qu'a attendre le retour du Chat.

-Tu aura pas mes boucle d'oreille !

-Tu es trop faible pour battre un Pokémon.

-Je ne suis pas faible !

-Tu es faible, comment pourrais tu me battre sans pouvoir ?

-J'ai un pouvoir, Lucky Charme !

La victime du papillon, ce transforme encore en un autre pokémon. Cette fois c'était Mewtwo. Son Lucky Charme ne lui servirait a rien maintenant d'utiliser. Qu'es produit contre le mauvaise herbes peut faire face a lui ? Mewtwo la paralyse avec l'un de ces pouvoir.

En bas de l'immeuble ces amis assistaient a la scènes impuissant. Marc et Nino couraient vers l'entrée du bâtiment, quand il virent le pokémon ce rapprocher pour prendre ces boucle d'oreille pour le lui voler et découvrir son identité.

-Tout le monde vas enfin savoir la fille pathétique et maladroite que tu es coccinelle.

-Pas avant que tu nous passe sur le corps, Marc a toi, intervient Nino.

Marc fonçait sur la victime du papillon, pour qu'il stop la paralysie sur Marinette. Nino ce tenait prêt a prendre son amie dans ses bras pour la mettre en sécurité. Marc bousculait le pokémon, la jeune femme s'écroulait dans les bras de Nino toujours plus ou moins incapable de bouger. Le jeune homme métisse parti vers les escalier en même temps que Marc courait vers eux avec Mewtwo a leurs trousse.

-Pourquoi vous avait fait ça ?! Cria-t-elle.

-Car il allait savoir qui tu était ! Hurle Nino.

-Non, je pouvais me débrouiller seule comme tout les jours depuis presque un an !

-Oui et depuis un an dit moi combien de fois Alya a soigner tes blessures ?

Marinette ne répondit pas.

-Je vais te le dire, c'est tout les jours qu'elle le fait, tout ton corps et recouvert d'hématome et cicatrices.

-Je débrouille très bien toute seule, mieux qu'avec lui.

Cette fois sans était trop pour Nino, la claque était parti toute seule sur le visage de son amie. Le jeune homme s'en voulait tout suite de son geste,mais il ne voulait pas entendre de la bouche de Marinette que Adrien ne servait a rien alors qu'il la sauver.

-Ne redit jamais ça, il risquer sa vie pour toi ! Tu as pas le droit de dire ça de lui !

-Je suis désolé, pleure-t-elle, vraiment je ne le pense pas Nino.

-Je sais que tu le pense pas, en la prenant dans ces bras au même moment que la transformation ce dissipe.

-Je croit que vous devrait remettre votre séance câlin une autre fois, car la porte ne vas plus tenir très longtemps.

Les deux amis ce sépare pour commençaient a descendre a l'étage du dessous pour ce cacher de la marionnette du papillon. Les deux jeune homme aidaient Marinette a marcher dans l'un des bureaux.

-Tu as des cookies dans ton sac ? Demanda Marc.

-Oui, je croit, en essayant de bouger une de ses main, je ne bouge toujours pas je sais pas si je vais être capable de transformer a nouveau, comment je vais faire toute seule ?

-Ne t'en fait pas Marinette tu vas plus être paralyser dans une petite heure, intervient Tikki.

-En espérant qu'il ne fasse pas trop de dégât d'ici ce temps là, ajouta Marc.

 **New York.**

Adrien était dans la limousine avec Nathalie et le gorille. La musique se coupa brusquement pour un fash info sur une attaque pokémon en provenance de Paris.

-Vous pouvez mettre plus fort ? Demanda Adrien.

Son garde du corps exécute l'ordre du jeune homme.

-En ce moment même a Paris une attaque de pokémon a lieu, un homme aurait le pouvoir de ce transformer en pokémon de son choix, une héroïne du nom de Ladybug, Adrien ce fige au nom, aurait était sauver par deux jeune homme alors qu'elle était paralyser pour lui.

-Ne vous en faite pas, je suis sur qu'elle vas bien.

-On peut rentrée s'il vous plaît ? Demande-t-il.

-Je vais dire que vous être malade.

-Merci Nathalie.

L'assistante prévient qu'Adrien ne pourrais pas faire l'interview, car il était malade, elle essayait également de prévenir le père du jeune homme mais il était toujours sur messagerie. Arrivait chez lui le jeune homme courait droit dans le salon pour allumer la télé sur les chaîne française. A l'écran on pouvait voir toujours la même image depuis plus de quinze minutes : Ladybug paralyser par la créature et deux jeune homme sur le toit pour aider l'héroïne. Il vu tout d'abord un jeune homme bousculer Mewtwo, puis Nino prendre Marinette dans ces bras.

-Plagg tu croit qu'elle va bien ? Sans quitter le poste de télévision.

-Je suis sur qu'elle est en sécurité en ce moment même avec Nino.

-Oui, d'ailleurs il m'as qu'il la protégerai, attend pourquoi il a sauver Ladybug ainsi que l'autre ? d'ailleurs c'est qui ? Tu croit qu'il l'ai au courant ? En regardant Plagg.

-Pour être tout t'as fait honnête avec toi, je pense que oui ainsi que pour celui qui l'as aider. En regardant Adrien

-Mais comment ça ce fait ?

-Je pense qu'elle doit avoir eu de bonne raison pour le faire.

Adrien regardait les information avec le pokémon qui recherchait partout Ladybug qui avait pas vu depuis presque deux heures.

 **Paris**

Les trois amis était toujours dans le bureau, le pokémon lui était parti de l'immeuble pour retrouvait celui qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Tous commençaient a s'inquiéter que Marinette ne bouge pas plus que ces main.

-C'est pas normal que sa prenne autant de temps, s'inquiète Nino.

-Je sais pas Nino, d'après vous il est parti ?

-Attend je met la radio sur mon portable intervient Marc.

-Le pokémon continu a transformer la Parisien et Parisienne en Pokémon, pour l'instant Ladybug et les deux jeune homme n'ont pas fait réapparition, si ils nous entendent revenait et sauver Paris on compte sur toi Ladybug.

-Tikki il faut que je me transforme.

-Mais Marinette , tu n'est pas capable de bouger, comment tu vas faire ?

-On sera là pour l'aider, du moins on vas essayer et la seule chose qu'on risque c'est d'être un pokémon, intervient Nino.

-On vas essayer de briser l'objet où est l'akuma et toi tu l'attrape avec ton yo-yo, ajouta Marc.

-Sauf qu'on sais pas où il ce trouve, intervient Nino.

-Il ce trouve dans son portable, intervient Marinette.

-Bon allez on t'attend Marinette, Dit Nino en ce levant.

Ils l'aide a ce levait, pendant que Marc regardait dans les couloirs pour vérifier si Mewtwo était pas revenue. Une fois que la voie était sûr ils marchaient prudemment dans les couloirs pour atteindre l'assesseur. Petit a petit Marinette arriver a retrouver l'usage de ces jambes mes ces bras rester encore difficile a bouger. Arrivaient dehors Nino et Marc essayaient une ruelle avec aucun vis-à-vis pour pas que son ce secret sois encore plus dévoiler.

-Bon tu croit que ça vas aller? Demanda Marc.

-Oui ne vous en faite pas, puis je sais que vous serait près de moi au cas où ?

-Oui, t'en fait pas allez attrape ce foutu pokémon.

-Tikki transforme-moi !

Le kwami ce fait aspirait dans les boucle d'oreille de la jeune femme. Son costume apparaît a la place de ces vêtement qu'elle porte habituellement.

-Bon c'est parti.

-on te suit.

Marinette acquise. Elle essai de lançait son yo-yo le plus loin qu'elle le pouvait, pour éviter de ce servir des ces bras. Après plus de quinze minute de recherche. Elle vu Mewtwo qui près de l'arc de Triomphe avec Jim entre ses mains.

-Je voulais ce pokémon et tu me la piquer !

-C'est qu'un jeu !

-Non, ces créature représente tout pour moi je voulais devenir le meilleure a ce jeu, je voulais être le meilleur dresseur !

-C'est juste du virtuel ! Sa existe pas !

-Tu raconte que des connerie !

Mewtwo ce préparait a lanàait sa paralysie sur le jeune homme. Ladybug arrivait juste a temps, elle encercle son yo-yo autour de son poignée pour vers défiée son attaque.

-Courez restez pas planter là !

-Coccinelle, le retour, croyez que tu t'es infliger une défaite.

-Jamais je ne perdrait un combat.

-Si, tu perdra celui-là.

L'homme akumatisé se sert de son autre bras pour attraper le fil de son yo-yo pour la projeter a l'autre bout de l'arc de Triomphe. Nino et Marc arrivaient au sommet du monument. Marinette ce relevait, enfin elle avait retrouver l'usage de ses bras.

-Lucky Charme !

Cette fois ce qui arrive entre ces mains ce fut une pokéball.

-J'ai toujours rêver de faire ça ! Pokéball go !

Elle capture Mewtwo qui laisse tomber son portable sur le sol qui ce briser pour libéré l'akuma . Marinette le capture. L'homme sorti de la pokéball en ce demandant où il était. Marinette s'approche de lui, ce mit a sa hauteur.

-Vous avait était manipulait par le papillon.

-Moi qui disait « jamais je ne serait une victime de ce monstre » es que j'ai fait quelques chose de mal ?

-Non ne vous en faite pas, sourit-elle.

Le signal retenti, c'était pour elle le temps de partir avant de dévoiler qui elle était. Elle parti rejoindre Marc et Nino. Sa transformation s'éteint.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Marc.

-Oui je croit que je me suis fait mal a un bras, répondit-elle.

-Viens on vas aller voir les filles, elle doivent ce faire un sang d'encre, propose Nino.

-Je croit aussi et je suis sur que vous avait pas pris vos portables, rit-elle.

-Si, mes on a pas eu le temps de regarder, avoua Marc.

Ils sortirent leurs téléphone de leurs poche. Il avait au mois une vingtaine d'appels manquer pour chacun d'eux ainsi que une trentaine de messages. Les deux garçons avait peur pour leurs vie, a coté le pokémon c'était rien.

-Je croit que ça sens pas bon pour nous, s'inquiète Nino.

-Marinette, tu reste avec nous on sais jamais il aura sûrement un akuma, ajoute Nino.

-Pas de souci les gars, rit-elle envoyant ses amis paniqué.

Arrivaient chez Alya et Nino, les deux filles était assis a la table. Les jeunes hommes avait pour ainsi dire la queue entre les pattes envoyant le regard mécontent de leurs petite amies. Marinette avait une légère blessure sur son bras gauche, aussitôt Alya alla la voir pour la soigner avant qu'elle ne parte dans la salle de bain elle regarde Nino.

-On parlera de ça croit moi.

-Oui, ma chéri.

-Tu viens Marc, on rendre, on as une discutions.

-Oui,je viens ma puce, en la laissant passer devant, bon courage Nino.

-A toi aussi.

Marinette parti a son tour, pour retourner chez elle où ces parents ce faire une sang d'encre. Alya couchait sa fille dans sa chambre, ferme la porte. Elle rejoint Nino dans le salon, il avait pas bougait depuis.

-Je suis désolé mais Marinette était en danger je devait faire quelques chose, s'explique-t-il.

-Je sais mais tu as penser que tu avait une fille !

-Oui mais Marinette était en danger, je devait tenir ma promesse que j'ai faite a Adrien.

-Nino, tu as une petite fille maintenant et je veux que tu sois prudent, pour elle ainsi que pour moi je veux pas te perdre.

-Je suis désolé Alya.

-Je sais que tu veux tenir ta parole et je t'oblige en rien a ne plus la tenir mais au moins que tu sois prudent maintenant, Marinette est une héroïne.

-Sauf que la elle ne pouvait plus bouger et il aurait eu ces boucle d'oreille et le papillon aurait su qui elle était, il s'en saurait prit a tout ceux qu'elle tien le plus a commencer par ses parents, tu croit que sa lui ferait plaisir de devenir orpheline et où elle aurait véçu.

-Tu as raison je suis désolé, tu as bien fait de l'aider.

-Ne t'en fait pas Alya, je serait toujours prudent, j'ai une famille maintenant et je veux être présent pour vous deux.

Nino pris le visage d'Alya et l'embrasse doucement, après le baiser il la prend dans ses bras et l'apporte dans la chambre en l'embrassant a nouveau. Il la depose dans le lit, la déshabille, Alya l'aida a enlevait son t-shrit commence a déboutonné son pantalon. Les pleure de Niya les stop direct.

-Je peux même plus te faire l'amour sans qu'elle pleure.

-Désolé mon chéri.

-Pas grave, je doit partir, je veux arriver un peu plutôt vu que mon patron veux me parler.

-Tu m'appelle après qu'il ait fini de parler.

-Pas de souci.

Il remet son t-shirt, embrasse Alya et sa fille puis il parti a la boîte. Arrivait a son lieu de travaille, le jeune homme allait voir son patron dans son bureau. Il frappe a sa porte puis entre.

-Salut Nino, ça va ?

-Oui et vous ? En s'assoyant sur une des chaise en face du bureau.

-Très bien, bon tu doit sûrement te poser beaucoup de question, de pourquoi je veux te voir dans mon bureau ?

-Oui un peu.

-Hé c'est très simple, tu viens d'être papa, tu es encore étudiant, tu as un appartement et ta copine a très peu de revenu alors j'ai décidé de te donner une augmentation.

-Sérieux ?

-Bien sûr et tu le mérite tu es courageux, malgré les horaires de DJ et des cours que tu doit sûrement réviser ainsi que de l'école puis je vais pas te mentir tu es un bon DJ.

-Merci Monsieur !

-Je t'en pris, pour l'augmentation elle est de un peu près de 250 euros.

-C'est très bien, encore merci, es que je peu appeler ma copine elle était un peu inquiète ?

-Il y a pas de souci.

Du coté de Chloé et de Marc ils préparer leurs valise pour demain, Ils avait prévu de grosse valises car il s'en aller pendant un peu près un mois. Tout en préparant les valises Chloé se disputer avec Marc.

-Tu es inconscient tu aurait pu te faire tuer !

-Non juste être transformer en pokémon, puis il fallait bien aider Marinette.

-Il en n'a que pour elle...

-Tu es jalouse, la taquine-t-il.

-Non.

-Tu as rien a craindre je t'aime et puis elle es en couple avec Adrien que j'ai hâte de connaître, mais je te jure que je te tromperai pas, on ne m'as pas élever comme ça.

-Je sais que tu aime pas Marinette, mais j'ai juste eu peur pour toi, ce calme-t-elle.

-Promit je ne le reverrait plus, sauf si elle est réellement en danger comme ce soir.

-Ok, sourit-elle, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime, en l'embrassant.

Ils continuèrent a s'embrasser tout en ce dirigeant vers le lit. Il ce déshabillèrent petit a petit. Marc lui disait des mots doux a l'oreille entre chaque baiser qu'il déposer sur diverse parti de son corps. Le lendemain matin, Chloé et Marc dirent au revoir au Maire.

-Vous appelez quand vous être arriver.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas papa.

-On appellera aussi a chaque pose si ça peut vous rassurer.

-Je veux bien, je vous la confit Marc prenez sois d'elle.

-Ne vous en faite pour ça.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture bien parti direction l'Italie. Marc démarre sa voiture, c'est parti pour 10h de voiture. Chloé avait subgerer l'avion mais Marc voulais absolument lui faire visite Milan entre temps s'arrête deux jour pour lui faire visiter cette ville.

-On devrait arriver faire quelle heures ? Demanda Chloé.

-Vers 16h a Milan on a un peut près 8h de route mais en compte les pause plus la pause de midi.

-Tu es sure que je vais plaire a tes parents ?

-J'en suis certain, en posant une main sur sa cuisse tout en la caressant pour la rassurer.

Un peu près toute les deux heures, la jeune fille appelait son père pour lui donner des nouvelle. Vers 16h ils arrivaient enfin a Milan. Marc avait réserver un petit hôtel de charme moderne. Il avait commander une suite impérial. Heureusement pour lui l'hôtel était pas chère. Il voulait faire plaisir a Chloé, lui donner le luxe. Arrivaient dans la chambre, la jeune femme était bouche-bée, elle fait le tour de la chambre. En revenant vers Marc, elle était un peu furieuse.

-ça ne te plais pas ?

-Je vais d'aider a payer.

-Non je veux te faire plaisir.

-Je veux pas non plus que tu gaspille ton argent, je te l'ai dit je m'en fou ou je dort ou autre t'en que je suis avec toi, tout vas !

-La chambre ne coûte pas chère.

-Combien ? Avec une voix sévère.

-74 euro déjeuner compris.

-Hum, très bien moi je paie le restaurant pendant que nous sommes ici.

-Je peux en payer un ?

-Non.

-C'est pas juste, boude-t-il, mais je t'aurait d'une autre manière.

-Et moi je me vengerait d'une autre manière aussi.

-Donc ça en finira jamais, sourit-il.

-Non, lui sourit-elle en retour.

Le lendemain matin Marc l'emmenait voir la cathédrale de Milan, l'une des plus grande du monde, une rues où abrite les noms des plus grand de la haute couture et parmi toutes ces boutiques il y avait le nom de Agreste. Il lui fait visiter également le château de la ville. Le soir Marc lui fait voir Navigli, c'était un endroit romantique et animé avec tout les restaurant et club avec ces deux rues qui bordait l'eau.

Pour la dernière journée de visite, il l'emmenait voir la cène de Léonard de Vinci. Pour le déjeuner du midi, il lui fit découvrir le Happy hour, une tradition Milanaise où ce trouve plusieurs assortiment et boisson. Les colonne de San Lorenzo, Les stands de la Fiera di Senigallia un immense marché aux puces, **Business Plaza, siège de la Bourse de Bombay pour voir la sculpture ironique** qui était un doigt d'honneur. Avant de partir pour Sirmione, il voulait lui faire voir le lac de Côme qui était a couper le souffle tout comme la petite ville. Il lui avait payait une balade en bateau.

Vers 21h ils arrivaient chez les parents de Marc. Ils étaient accueilli par une femme d'environ 50 ans, brune cheveux frisser, les yeux noir le teint mate, elle était grande et mince.

-Salut la famille !

-Marc, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Demanda sa mère.

-Je vais très bien et toi,

-Toi doit être Chloé, la petite amie de mon fils ?

-Oui

-Enchanter moi c'est Maria

-Moi aussi...

-Où est papa ?

-Il est avec ses amis, il ne devrait pas tarder, il voulait rentrée tôt pour te voir.

La femme l'aient vit entrée dans la maison. L'intérieur était très sombre mur blanc, pierre apparente, poudre en bois au plafond. Au même moment une voiture arriver dans le petite chemin qui mener a la petite maison typique italienne toute en pierre avec les tuiles orange un peut comme les maison méditerranéenne.

Le père entre dans la salon. Il embrasait son fils et les serra dans ses bras de même qu'avec Chloé qui le serra en retour.

-Ta petite amie est magnifique.

-Merci, papa.

-Je me présente je suis José et vous ?

-Je m'appelle Chloé.

-Au faite demain il y a un repas avec toute la famille il veulent tous te revoir et rencontrée ta copine.

-Pas souci.

Soudain Chloé ce senti stresser. Elle allait voir toute sa famille. Une seule question lui venait a l'esprit aller-t-elle leurs plaire ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait changait depuis le début de l'année mais la c'était différent c'était sa belle famille, celle de son petit ami. Si elle ne leur plaît aller-t-il la quitter ?

Après plus de 2h du matin, le couple montaient dans la chambre de Marc. La pièce était comme le bas sombre, il avait une salle de bain pour lui et bien sûr il y avait la douche italienne. Ils installaient leurs affaires dans l'armoire puis ce mettaient au lit.

-Marc, tu croit que je vais plaire a ta famille ?

-Bien sûr, tu plaît déjà a mes parents.

-Oui mais si je plaît pas au reste tu vas pas me quitter ?

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai juste peur, c'est j'ai jamais rencontré de belle famille avant.

-Ne t'en fait pas ok.

-D'accord..

Midi sonne, la famille de Marc arrivaient. Il y a avait ses trois sœur ainsi que son frère. Ils était accompagner de leurs enfants. Les six enfants couru aussitôt faire Chloé pour savoir qui elle était, pourquoi elle était là ? Après elle fait la connaissance de ses sœur, son frère et leurs compagnon. Toute la famille ce mit sur les canapés pour boire l'apéro, pendant ce temps les bambin jouer dans le jardin.

-Alors comment ça tu es sort avec notre frère, franchement c'est trop romantique sa me rappel le film bodyguard, quand la star tombe amoureuse de son garde du corps, dit Jessica.

-Oui il est trop bien en plus et Marc nous a dit aussi que avant tu était tout ta fait différente, qu'es qu'il a voulu dire par différente ? Demanda Laura.

-Hé bien j'étais pas toute ta fait gentil on peu dire une garce et ne penser qu'a moi, mais j'ai changer et je peu dire merci a Marc.

-Ho c'est trop mignon, conclu Marina la compagne du frère de Marc.

-En tout cas tu a pas était pour rien sur Paris, Ajouta Jules le frère.

-C'est claire surtout la fille du Maire, dit Julio l'un de c'est beau frère.

-Bon stop si tu nous parler de Paris, que c'est bien beau de parler de la nouvelle belle sœur mais la pauvre elle et toute gêner, dit Julio.

Après quelques jours, Marc l'emmena pendant quelques jours a Venise. Après plus de 2h de voiture, ils arrive enfin. La première chose que Chloé voulait faire était une balade en gondole. Ils traversaient les ruelles de la ville .Après près d'une heure le gondolier les déposaient a la place Saint-Marc. Sur la place, ils pouvait voir une magnifique basilique qui portait le même nom.

-C'est absolument magnifique.

-Oui c'est pas mal, mais l'intérieur et encore plus bon.

Ils entrent dans la basilique, Chloé eu le souffle coupait. Le sol était en mosaïque, les poutes était en or et la grandeur les faisait sentir petit. Après leur visite, ils virent une pose au café Florian. Il avait deux orchestre qui faisait concurrence.

-Merci de me faire visité l'Italie.

-Le plaisir est pour moi.

Il ce penche vers elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

-On devrait rentrée a l'hôtel demain sera une longue journée.

-Tu me fait visité quoi ?

-Tu vas voir, c'est une surprise.

Le lendemain ils partir vers 9h de l'hôtel. Marc l'emmenait direction le Palais des Doges avec le célèbre bon des soupir. Ce pont servait a vers traverser les détenue qui passait du tribunal a la prison. Après la visite, il l'emmène sur le pont du Rialto. Ce pont est l'un des plus célèbre, construit tout en pierre avec trois axes, composé de deux allé deux boutiques. Les trois axes ce rejoint au sommet du pont pour offrir un vu exceptionnel sur le grand canal.

Dans l'après-midi, ils partent pour l'île Burano. Elle est connu pour ces maison très colorer mais aussi pour ces boutiques artisanales où quelques une y fabriquer encore sur place. C'était une île de pêcheur. Les autres jours il visitent l'île Mureno. Elle est connu pour la fabrication de verre on peut encore voir certains fabriquant soufflé leur verre.

L'île Torcello est très visité, malgré qu'il es que six résident permanent. Une fois arriver sur les lieu, il traverse le pont du diable, qui doit son nom a une légende une jeune femme vénitienne tomba amoureuse d'un officier autrichien, pendant l'occupation. Tout le monde s'y opposer. Un jour on le retrouva assassiné. La jeune femme dépérir, alors ces parent l'emmena voir une sorcière pour faire un pacte avec le diable, pour rendre la vie au jeune homme. Une fois le pacte signé, elle donne rendez-vous quelques jours avant au pont Torcello. Le diable ce tenait la avec son bien aimé. La jeune femme couru vers lui et s'enfuit avec. La sorcière procédé au payement qui était de sept mort né après quelques jour avant même qu'elle tienne sa promesse elle meurt d'une mort naturelle. Depuis chaque veille de noël, le démon apparaît sous forme d'un chat noir a attendre les âmes promisse et jamais donné.

Il visite les quelques édifice et musée de l'île avant de retourner a Venise. Le lendemain, il repartaient chez les parents de son petit ami. La jeune femme s'apressait de raconter son séjour a Maria et José. Elle appelle également son père qu'elle avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis plus de trois jours. Son père était soulager de l'entendre et de la voir aussi heureuse depuis que sa mère avait demander le divorce et ne voulant plus voir sa fille.


	14. Aout

Mois d'Août

Marinette et Alya, ce promenaient dans les rues de Paris avec Niya. Les deux jeune femme, ce baladaient dans les quartier chic de la ville. La jeune chinoise fixait un appartement qui ce situé au dernier, où on pouvait lire sur la pancarte vendu.

-Dommage qu'il soit vendu, dit-elle déçu.

-Pourquoi tu voulait l'acheter ? Demanda Alya.

-Oui avec Adrien, on l'avait visité une nuit et on avait craqué dessus et tout les soirs on prenaient notre chocolat chaud sur le balcon.

-Comment vous avez visité l'appart ?

-On as utilisé nos pouvoir Adrien pour détruire la fenêtre et moi pour la réparer.

-Vous être malade vous deux.

-J'étaie pas d'accord pour qu'il casse le carreaux mais il m'a pas écouter et j'ai du le suivre. Ce plein-t-elle mais avec un léger sourire

-Pourquoi tu sourit ?

-Car c'est un bon souvenir tu veux que je te le raconte ?

-Oui je veux bien.

 **Flash back**

Marinette et Adrien, faisaient leur patrouille du soir et comme chaque soirs, il s'arrêtaient sur la terrasse d'un appartement qui avait vu sur la tour Eiffel.

-J'aimerai rentrée a l'intérieur pour savoir comme il es.

-On peut pas et comme veux-tu rentrée, casser une fenêtre ?

-Non utiliser mon cataclysme.

A peine qu'elle eu le temps de répondre, chat noir avait utiliser son pouvoir. Adrien était fière de lui, mais il osait pas affrontait le regard de tueur que lançait sa petite amie.

-Mais tu es idiot ! Comment on vas faire pour réparer ? ne compte pas sur moi pour utiliser mon pouvoir.

-Je croit que tu aura pas le choix princesse mais je suis sur que tu as autant envie que moi pour regarder a l'intérieur.

Adrien lançais son sourire le plus charmeur possible a sa petite amie. Au début, elle le regardait avec un regard sévère, puis un sourire commençait a ce formait. Adrien avait gagner. Il lui pris la main puis rentre a l'intérieur au même moment la transformation de chat prend fin. Adrien sort un petite lampe torche.

-Tu avait tout prévu !

-Oui, je savait que tu allait céder a mon charme.

-Je te hais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

La première pièce qu'ils visitaient, était le salon avec une cuisine ouverte avec un îlot centrale. Ensuite ils marchait le long du couloirs, ils entre dans la première pièce qui était la salle de bain avec douche italienne et baignoire et deux vasques. Puis les trois chambre, dont une chambre parental avec dressing et salle de bain. Puis les toilette. Tout le sol avait un parquet sauf le coin cuisine et les salles de bains.

-Cette appartement est magnifique, déclare Marinette.

-Un jour on aura cette appart.

-J'espère.

Marinette, utilise son pouvoir pour réparer la fenêtre que chat avait cassait. Une fois réparé Adrien donnait un baisser a sa coccinelle. La transformation de Marinette prend fin a son tour.

-Je te ramène ma Lady.

-Je veux bien et tu veux passer la nuit a la maison.

-Avec plaisir.

 **Fin du flash back.**

-Vous être rentrée dans un appartement comme ça, vous être des super héros mais vous avez pas tous les droits.

-Tu vois ça avec lui, d'ailleurs le soir même tu avait poster sur ton blog « chat noir a une petite amie mais c'est telle qui ce cache derrière le masque de notre super héros. »

-Oui c'est vrai, ce rappela-t-elle, j'étaie folle ce jour là mais moins la fois ou j'ai su pour toi et Adrien.

Les deux amies arrivaient au centre commercial pour acheter des vêtements pour Niya. En une heures Alya avait presque dévaliser le magasin.

-Heureusement que c'est les soldes, conclu Marinette.

-Oui j'ai dépasser les bornes.

-Pas qu'un peu, d'après toi il vas dire quoi Nino ?

-Qu'il y a plus de place dans l'armoire, qu'elle ne met pas un quart de ces vêtements ect..., dit-elle en imitant la voix de son petit ami.

-Je veux bien le croire qui es plus de place, tu achète des vêtements toutes les semaines.

-Mais je peux pas résister c'est trop beau les vêtement pour bébé.

-Oui bon aller viens on ce fait un mcdo.

-Je te suit.

Les deux jeunes femme,s arrivaient au fast food avec la poussette. Elle ce dirigeait vers la borne pour commander leurs menus. Une fois terminer elle ce dirigeait vers la terrasse pour profiter du soleil.

-Au faite tu en es où dans ta tenue pour Halloween ?

-J'ai fini le corset et il me reste plus que le bas mais il fait que j'achète tu tulle et de la soie.

-Ont ira après que je doit déposé Niya chez les parents de Nino.

-Oui je veux bien.

Alya et Marinette finissait de mangeaient. La jeune maman essayait de manger tout en donnant le biberon a sa fille.

-Qu'est qu'elle es longue a boire son biberon c'est horrible.

-Elle a peut-être pas faim ?

-Elle doit boire toute les trois heures

-J'espère que si j'en ai un un jour il ne sera pas aussi long.

-Marinette il revient en octobre et tu en aura un d'accord.

-Oui.

Une fois le biberon terminer. Les deux jeunes femme partaient déposé le bébé chez les grands-parents.

-Bonjour Nicole, je vous dépose Niya.

-Bonjour Alya et Marinette salut ma poupée alors tu passe la journée avec mamie, dit-elle en ma prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci de me la garder, en donnant le sac a langer.

-Je t'en pris Alya c'est un plaisir de garder ta puce et sortir te fera du bien tu as pas sorti seule avec Marinette depuis l'accouchement.

-Aller jeune filles aller faire du shopping. Dit Alain le père de Nino.

-Merci encore.

-Au revoir Alya. Dit Nicole.

-Mais c'est la première fois que je la laisse partir.

-Tu peut nous téléphoner toute les heures si tu veux mais ça va bien ce passer, Propose Alain.

-D'accord il y a tout les biberons , des change et des couche, bavoirs.

-Oui pas de soucis, rit Nicole.

-Aller viens Alya je doit acheter mes tissus.

-Oui j'arrive, au revoir ma puce maman reviens.

-Au revoir maman, dit Nicole en bougeant la main de Niya.

Marinette entraînait Alya vers la porte d'entrée par le poignet.

-J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner.

-Elle es avec ses grands-parents, elle va pas remarquer ton absence tellement il font bien s'en occuper.

-Oui tu as raison, bon on va acheter ton tissu.

-Je te suit.

Les deux amies ce dirigeait vers la boutique de tissu. Une fois a l'intérieur Marinette ce dirigeait vers le fond du magasin.

-Voilà le tulle, en prenant un rouleau noir un autre rouge

-Regarde le tissu rouge a pois noir.

-Parfait tu peut m'en prendre un.

-Bien sur.

-Merci.

Après avoir achetait les tissus Marinette les déposait chez elle avant de repartir avec Alya pour récupérait Niya.

-Regarde maman tout les tissus ! S'exclame Marinette.

-Hé bien tu pourra enfin finir ta robe.

-Oui j'ai hâte, bon je me dépêche que Alya s'impatiente de récupérer sa fille.

-Ho est comme elle va ? Demande Sabine.

-Très bien enfin j'espère je l'ai laisser une heure au parents a Nino.

-Ne t'en fait s'ils sont pas appeler c'est qu'elle vas bien.

-Oui vous avez raison.

-C'est bon, on aller chercher ta fille, maman je reviens vers 2h du matin.

-Pas souci ma puce bonne soirée a demain.

-Bonne soirée a toi aussi a demain.

Une heure plus tard, Marinette était chez Alya et Nino. Ils préparaient l'apéro dînatoire. Le reste de la classe qui allaient pas tardaient a arrivaient et Yann était pas là pour le plus grand soulagement de tous, surtout pour Marinette. Les premier a arrivaient était Alix et Kim suivit de près de Chloé et Marc.

-Salut tout le monde ! S'exclame Chloé.

-Salut vous deux, salua Marinette.

Mylène et Ivan arrivait une heure plus tard accompagnaient de Nathanaël, Rose et Juléka. Puis Sabrina et Max qui venaient tout juste de rentrée de vacances.

-Salut les amoureux alors vos premières vacances ensemble c'était comment ? Demanda Chloé.

-Super et toi avec ta belle famille ? Réponds Sabrina.

-Géniale il sont super sympa, dit Chloé.

-Et vous vos vacances ? Demanda Sabrina

-Super j'ai tenu la chandelle, Dit Nath.

-Arrête de te plaindre, tu as rencontré une fille la-bas, dit Alix.

-Ouais c'était Maëlle.

-Une belle blondinette, ajoute Kim.

-C'est une amourette de vacance, je ne vais plus la revoir.

-Ouais en tout cas tu t'es éclater dans la tente avec elle, rie Alix.

-Tout comme vous pendant vos sieste l'après midi.

La soirée ce passait tranquille jusqu'à on sonne a la porte. Nino ce dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée pour allait ouvrir au mystérieux inconnu. La personne derrière la porte était rien d'autre que Yann complètement saoul.

-Nino ! Mon pote !

-Déjà je suis pas ton pote et maintenant tu dégage tu es complètement plein.

-Je veux voir ma meuf !

-Déjà c'est pas ta meuf mais celle de Adrien, elle sort juste avec toi pour protéger certaine personne pauvre type.

-Oh tu me parle pas comme ça ! En commençant a le bousculer.

-Je te parle comme je veux je suis chez moi et Niya dort alors vas t'en.

-Pas sans Marinette.

-Ce sera sans, maintenant tu retourne dans un bar avant que j'appelle les filcs.

Les deux jeunes hommes, ce regardaient droit dans les yeux sans rien ce dire. Au bout de quelques minutes Yann lâchait l'air et parti dans un bar pour la seconde fois. Nino fermait sa porte a double tour et retournait vers ces amis.

-Vivement dans deux mois, dit Marinette.

-T'en fait t'en fait pas tu es plus sur la fin maintenant, intervient Juléka.

-Oui sa fait 12mois que je patiente

-J'espère qu'il fera quelque chose de romantique comme dans les film, ajoute rose en serrant les deux mains.

-Quand j'y pense a ça, ça fait fait 1 an aussi qu'on as pas vu chat noir., ajoute Ivan.

-J'espère qu'il vas vite revenir, dit Mylène.

-Je suis sur qu'il va revenir très bientôt, s'empresse de dire Alya.

Vers 3h du matin les invité commençaient a partir il ne reste plus que Marinette, Chloé et Marc. Quand la sonnette sonne a nouveau.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas Yann, dit Nino.

Il regardait par le juda de la porte.

-Merde c'est lui.

-On évite de faire du bruit, dit Alya.

A ce moment là Niya ce mettait a pleurait. Alya ce précipitait dans sa chambre pour la calmait.

-Je sais que vous être encore la, j'étaie dans le bar en bas j'ai surveiller !

Personne ne disaient rien l'appartement était silencieux excepter les pleure de Niya.

-Ouvrez ! Je veux voir Marinette.

Toujours pas un mot.

-Ouvrez ou je dit a tout le voisinage qui elle es vraiment, es que je doit vous rappeler que j'ai une vidéo !

-C'est bon ouvre lui Nino, intervient Marinette.

-Ok mais fait attention, la prévient-il.

-Promis.

Nino ouvrait a Yann qui était encore plus saoul que la première fois qu'il es venu.

-Ma chérie viens avec moi dehors, je veux te parler.

Yann tenait a peine debout, heureusement pour lui que le mur était là sinon il ce serait écroulait par terre. Nino s'éloignait un peu mais gardait un œil sur le couple.

-Qu'es que tu veux Yann ?

-Je veux te parler, je rentre de vacances et tu était pas chez toi.

-Excuse mais je suis pas ta prisonnière, j'ai une vie hormis toi et pour ta vie s'arrête dans 2 mois.

-Comment ça ?

-Dans 2 mois, Adrien reviens et je serait enfin libre.

-Tu me quitte je diffuse la vidéo.

-Je te hais.

Marinette commençait a rentrée dans l'appartement mais Yann la retenait par le poignet.

-Si tu me quitte, je tue Adrien Agreste et je te rappel que mon père et juge il dira que c'était de la légitime défense.

-Tu es un monstre.

Il répondait par un baiser qui puait l'alcool.

-A demain ma chérie.

Marinette s'écroulait en larmes. Après de longue minutes Alya avait décidait de descendre en bas pour voir comment ça ce passait. Arrivait a la porte elle vu Marinette assis en larme au pied de la porte.

-Qu'es qu'il ta fait ce chien, en courant vers elle.

-Rien ne t'en fait pas, mais si je le quitte il tue Adrien.

-Marinette, tu sais qu'il es non, tu croit qu'il ce verrait tué aussi facilement.

-Tu as raison, il es plus fort que lui, il sera ce défendre, dit-elle en séchant ces larmes.

-J'aime quand tu es comme ça, elle viens tout le monde nous attend.

-J'arrive.

Marinette ce levait pour faire un câlin a sa meilleure amie.

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme meilleure amie, je suis vraiment heureuse, dit Marinette.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir comme meilleure.

-Meilleure pour la vie.

-Pour la vie.

Les deux amies rentrait a l'appartement sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveillait le bébé. Chloé et Marc s'apprêtaient a partir. Marinette elle ce transforme pour rentrée chez elle afin d'évitait Yann qui était entrée a nouveau dans le bar en face de l'immeuble. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre elle regarde des photo d'elle et d'Adrien qui était accrocher dans sa chambre.

-Dans 2 mois tu reviens et ce jour là je serait libre de Yann, dit Marinette.

-Moi je suis impatiente de revoir Plagg, dit Tikki.

-Moi aussi que mine de rien sa me manque son fromage puant, quand il reviendra je lui donnerait des tas pain au fromage.

-Plagg te sauterait dessus.

-Oui sûrement.

-Bon il faut ce coucher maintenant.

-Oui tu a raison car lundi c'est la rentrée.

-Bonne nuit Marinette.

-Bonne nuit Tikki.

Le lendemain, Marinette n'eut pas de nouvelle de Yann pour son plus grand bonheur mais demain c'était la rentrée et donc voir Yann tout les jours en espérant qu'il ne ce mettait pas a coté d'elle en classe enfin Chloé il réserverait sûrement une place demain.

Voilà le dernier chapitre de Ma deuxième année de lycée, j'espère que la deuxième parti de ma fiction vous a plus. La troisième parti arrivera peut-être la semaine prochaine en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens a vous remercier pour tout les commentaire et encouragement,merci de la lire aussi. A la fin de la troisième parti je ferait quelques épilogue sur la vie après le lycée j'espère que sa vous plaira aussi.

En tout cas avec tout mes chapitre de la première année de lycée a la deuxième j'ai écrit plus de 194 pages.


End file.
